An Instrument of Subversion
by Girlblunder
Summary: Fantasy AU, eventual RedQueen. Marie Margaret Blanchart should have been Queen of Arbrere. After she discovered nefarious intent from her step-sister, she fled the castle to go into hiding. Nearly two years later, her step-sister Regina is now Queen of two of the five major kingdoms. Marie enlists the help of her dearest friend to infiltrate Regina's court - as a pet wolf.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: I don't own OUaT. This fic is a fantasy AU that somewhat parallels FTL, but has _many_ variations. There are certain things about the show's version of magic that annoy me, so I decided a little reinvention was in order. You will also see names intentionally spelled differently (or just entirely different) here. Empty your mind about what you know of these characters except for the most basic of their personalities and backgrounds.

As always, this story is intended for mature audiences and there will be many events that may serve as triggers for sensitive readers. There will be violence, romance, fluff, politics, intrigue, fantasy, angst, and other things I can't think to label at the moment. The RQ is going to take some time to develop.

* * *

><p>The lone figure paced back and forth across the forest clearing, the hem of a fur-lined fawn colored cloak sweeping at the fallen leaves and soft grass.<p>

The sound of footsteps approaching made the figure halt, and a delicate pale hand hesitated before sweeping the hood of the cloak back to reveal long black wavy tresses.

Green eyes focused intently on the approaching group, a small furrow marring the usually serene features.

"Well? What news of Steven?" Concern laced the soft voice as she regarded the approaching group of people.

The shortest of the group had moisture in his eyes when he stepped forward solemnly. He swallowed hard and looked down for a few moments as he tried to gain control of his emotions. "I'm afraid Steven wasn't as stealthy as he should have been. The gossip in town is that he was executed for an attempt on the queen's life."

The woman inhaled sharply at the words and gave the man who'd spoken a sympathetic look. "I'm so sorry about your brother, Leroy."

"He knew the risks," Leroy replied in a thick voice. He shook his head once to clear his thoughts, the long tip of his brown wool cap trailing over his shoulders. "We all know he didn't go in there to harm the queen. I suppose she saw it as an opportunity to rid herself of a spy."

"Her moniker is well deserved, it would seem," added another deep voice.

Marie Margaret Blanchart gave the new speaker a solemn look. Her hand reached out to blindly offer Leroy a consoling squeeze to the shoulder as she regarded her other companions. "I did try to warn you David. I tried to warn you all. This is the third friend we've lost simply in the pursuit of greater knowledge."

The tall man grunted and adjusted his thick fur cloak. "My father won't rally any of the clans together without cause, and Queen Regina has made no threatening moves toward Moinear. The kingdom is neutral in these affairs." His blue eyes were apologetic as he spoke.

"I know." The lone woman sighed as she glanced at the two people that had remained quiet. "What do you think?"

The younger, scruffier looking man looked toward the lined face of his father before speaking. "Our involvement here is only preliminary. My father's interest in your cause wanes daily."

"Bae is correct," the dark, shrewd eyes of the clean shaven man flicked around the assembled group. His voice was deceptively soft, the gentle brogue in his voice providing a false sense of comfort. "There is little profit to be had as it is, and Her Majesty continually proves to possess a keen intellect. Her mind is far more suited to subtlety than yours, Princess."

The brunette woman's shoulders slumped at the words. Her mind turned to the last, desperate thought she'd had before sending Steven off on his fatal errand.

"There is still one option." Her voice wavered even as she tried to convey confidence.

The slender man a couple of decades her elder gave her a disinterested look. "And what might that be?"

Marie took a steadying breath as she considered if she really wanted to instigate her final, and most perilous idea. She took in the three richly dressed men around her, and the simple clothes of one of her most loyal friends. "I know a Changer."

The scruffy young man made a sound of disapproval in his throat as he glared at Marie. "All the Changers are gone or dead, if they ever truly existed. You'd do well not to lie to us."

Rumple nudged his shoulder into the bulky form of his son at the belligerent tone. Interest flickered briefly in his eyes before being extinguished. "You plan to assassinate her then?"

"No!" came Marie's immediate response. "That would make us no better than my dreadful step-sister. One day she'll stand trial for her crimes. I intend to ask my friend to provide important information on her plans and movements so we can prepare better."

"Do you think that's wise?" David seemed troubled at the suggestion.

Leroy nodded along. "What he said. Being a Changer doesn't make your friend any less vulnerable to discovery. The Evil Queen shows no mercy to her enemies." He ended his last words with a grunt.

"My friend could hardly be considered an enemy if she stays in her alternate skin. The form she takes is that of an animal my step-sister has long admired; my friend could play the role of her pet," her voice dropped, "if she agrees to it."

Baelfire opened his mouth to speak, but his father interrupted him with a raised hand, his attention grimly settled on the fidgeting princess.

"If you can successfully get your friend on the inside, I'm sure I could wait a fortnight to see if the new arrangement would become fruitful. I really do hope you have a genuine plan in mind. My son and I will be waiting at that lovely village on the coast you originally found us at." The pleasant tone suddenly changed, "Don't bother us unless you bring news of your plan's success."

The scruffy man gave his father a satisfied look, and both men turned without another word to walk back the way they'd come.

The three remaining people watched them go with varying emotions.

"I really don't like those two," David muttered grumpily.

Leroy grunted his agreement. He shifted his coarse grey cloak in an effort to bring it closer to his body. "Do you really know a Changer? Will she really be able to do what you ask?"

The princess's eyes remained on the path the two missing men had disappeared down. "I do. She's one of my oldest and dearest friends, and she has done much for me over the years. I only hope that she will see the need behind my request."

David moved his body closer to Marie, incredulity registering on his face. "_She's_ a Changer?"

He'd met his beloved's best friend many times, but in the year he'd known her he'd never suspected she was anything more or less than human.

Marie bit her lip and nodded. Few knew of her friend's true nature, and though she'd never told anyone else of her friend's secret, she felt confident in revealing the fact to both her most loyal companion and betrothed.

"Never knew that about the girlie," there was respect in Leroy's voice. "I thought Changers were a myth. Never seen one myself, and it's a mystery how one could go undetected for so long."

"It hasn't come without cost," the princess muttered hollowly. "I only hope that she can be moved for our cause. She's had little peace in her life, and I know she is currently very much at peace."

"If she's as good a friend as we all remember her to be, you know she'll help you once again." David was confident in their cause and the loyalty Marie Margaret inspired in the hearts of all she met.

The chill in the air seemed just a little colder to Marie, and she turned to pace around the clearing to warm herself. "I know. Sometimes I feel that I ask too much of her."

The men remained quiet as the princess muttered to herself for a few minutes longer, before serenity once again claimed her visage. She halted and faced her companions resolutely. "Our cause is just. I will do what I must in order to secure the futures of all the citizens of the kingdom."

* * *

><p>Red grinned in delight as her face turned up to the sun, the warmth of the golden rays welcome after a dull, overcast morning.<p>

Grey-green eyes slid shut as she reveled in the moment, her grip on the woven basket she'd been carrying relaxing until it remained hanging precariously from the tips of two of her fingers. The scents of the forest around her tickled at her senses, and she sighed peacefully at the low sounds of life all around her.

She let herself linger only a brief amount of time before she continued on her toward her original destination. She'd been collecting wild mushrooms for her grandmother deep in the forest, and she looked forward to the addition for their supper.

The trees began to open up around her, revealing a large area that had been long ago cleared of trees. Tucked toward the back of the man-made clearing was a small cottage that had a steady stream of smoke cheerily puffing out of the grey stone chimney stack.

She inhaled sharply to take in the pleasant scents the pot over the fire would surely be lending to the smoke, only to frown when she picked up the distinct odor of horses.

Her strides remained casual as she continued to approach the cottage, though she was now fully alert to the sights and sounds around her. Keen eyes were able to distinguish a lone set of tracks that lead up the main path toward her home. The prints weren't deep, so Red could only guess that the rider was light in the saddle.

A tendril of excitement grew in her chest, and her pace picked up as she angled her path a little to get a glimpse at the hitching post on the other side of the stone abode.

The familiar horse brought the smile back to her face, and she made it to the sturdy timber door of her home in record time.

The door groaned in protest as it was opened with more vigor than was required, and Red blinked as her eyes adjusted to the interior lighting.

Her vision still hadn't adjusted when she was engulfed in a warm hug, but her grin remained as she wrapped her long arms around her friend. The familiar essence of her best friend wafted up to her nose, comfort and affection welling in her abdomen.

"Marie Margaret! I'm so glad you could pay us a visit." She pulled back to grin down at her shorter friend, her eyes flicked over to her grandmother briefly after a moment.

The older woman was tending the heavy pot hanging over the fire, a knitted shawl draped over her shoulders. There was a displeased look on Eugenia's face, and Red's brow furrowed at the lack of warmth for her dear friend.

Her hands offered a last affectionate squeeze to Marie's shoulders as she pulled her hands back, letting the handle of the basket slide down over her wrist to be cupped in her hand again.

Marie's smile was bright, though it flickered for a moment before becoming a little more forced. "I'm so glad I could see you as well Red."

The lanky woman nodded absently as she stepped over to the rough-hewn table located toward the kitchen area and placed the basket full of mushrooms and herbs down. Her eyes flitted between her grandmother and friend as she stepped back toward the door to hang her crimson cloak up on one of the iron hooks affixed to the wall.

Her simple brown homespun dress glided comfortably around her legs as she moved toward the middle of the cottage and considered the tense silence.

"What's wrong?" She was certain her voice did nothing to hide her confusion.

"Ask _her_," Eugenia relayed angrily as she continued to stir the contents of the pot.

Red sighed and ran a hand carefully through the lazy curls of her chestnut locks, fingers idly brushing against the thin braid that hung on the right side of her head. She played with the braid nervously as she waited for her best friend to respond.

The hazel eyes that focused on her were different than she remembered. Marie took a breath as determination settled onto her features. "I need your help Red."

A snort escaped Eugenia from her position in front of the fireplace, though the older woman didn't speak.

"What kind of help?" She was alerted by her grandmother's response, an uncomfortable tension growing in her shoulders as she waited for the shorter brunette to gather her words.

"I need your help in de-throning my step-sister and bringing her to justice."

Both of Red's brows rose at the hefty request, far different from anything she'd been expecting. "Yeah, okay. While we're at it why don't we go assist Penrhyn to the south with their war against Atlantica?"

Marie's nostrils flared and her lips pursed. "I'm serious."

"No offense Marie, but how could I help you usurp the current monarch? Granny and I live simple lives here in the fores…" her voice trailed off as she considered the one truly unique thing about herself. Her mouth formed a grim line as her eyes hardened.

The shorter woman shifted uncomfortably at the look on Red's face, her eyes dropping to the floor before shifting back up to look her best friend in the eye. "You're the only one who can safely infiltrate the castle."

"Are you serious? Safely infiltrate? Such a thing doesn't exist, especially for a Changer! Your own family's laws have thinned our numbers to near extinction! Most people believe we're a myth now!" Red knew Marie wasn't at fault for the archaic laws, but panic was fluttering through her as she considered what the woman intended for her to do.

"Exactly Red!" Marie's eyes were alight with a fiery conviction. "If you stay in your other skin no one will know! If Regina will accept you as a rare pet, you'd have free reign of the grounds!"

"What if she has me chained up in the courtyard? I'm not exactly an average hunting dog Marie," she gritted out between clenched teeth.

Marie's head shook, a half smile affixed to her face. "Regina adores animals far more than she could ever care about a person. One of the first laws she signed was an order of protection for wolves."

Red blinked at the information as it rattled around in her brain. Tucked away in the forest, she had little use for the laws of the land. She and Granny kept away from most other people, and only traveled to the nearest village to trade every couple of months. "Truly?"

Her head shook when she realized she'd gotten distracted from the point. "That's only part of it. Do you know what happens to us if we stay Changed for too long? We lose our minds. Not to mention the price I must pay during the full moon."

A long-fingered hand raked through her hair roughly as she looked away from her best friend. Marie was both a good friend and person, but she was naive in many ways. Red forced her mind to stay away from the dark thoughts that accompanied her declarations.

"Red, please. Regina is evil, and she rules the people with fear and a heavy hand! Much of Arbrere is destitute thanks to her taxes. Most families live in fear, not only of winter, but when soldiers from her army will come knocking on their doors on accusations of treason!" The earnest gaze and heartfelt expression Marie hefted at her best friend helped the words strike home.

Red felt her fear faltering as she thought. She'd heard many whispers about Regina even during her sporadic visits to the local village, and she remembered the many stories Marie had relayed.

She, herself, had helped Marie flee the castle tucked away in the capital during the dead of night nearly two years before. She'd never come into direct contact with Regina; she'd only known Marie from summer trips the young woman had made with her father since she was a little girl. Those trips had stopped shortly after the king's death, though she and Marie had exchanged letters with some frequency.

"What's your plan?" Red's voice was tired as she finally conceded.

Eugenia's pale blue eyes stung a little as the quiet words echoed in the small cabin, and the older woman shifted so that her face couldn't be seen by the two young women behind her.

Her hand roughly brushed away the sole tear that escaped as Marie began to talk excitedly.

* * *

><p>Regina raised her chalice to hide a yawn behind its wide brim as the village official before her continued to ramble on about the year's rainfall in the east, and its effects on the meager farms on the region his village was located in.<p>

A hand smoothed over the soft fabric of her wine-colored dress, and she silently wished the bodice of it were a little more conservative as the cool air pricked at the skin of her cleavage.

Her eyes flicked over to observe the candles to her right, and she raised a regal hand to silence the man. The emerald gem of the single ring on the raised appendage glinted as she stared the man down. "I understand your concerns, however this matter should have been addressed by the local Grainmaster. I believe for your village, that would be Lord Jefferson, would it not?"

The tall, pale man swallowed and nodded, the pallor in his cheeks sick and unhealthy.

Regina's alert umber eyes missed nothing as she observed him. "What did Lord Jefferson have to say when you brought this matter to his attention Goodman Lafaille?"

The Goodman's hands trembled as he nervously played with his cap. "He said these are harsh times, and my village is still behind on its taxes. He said he'd do what he could." The little spirit the man had clung to washed out of him as he spoke.

The queen regarded him silently and flicked her eyes over to the dark-skinned man on her right. She gave a slight nod that most people in the room couldn't see. "Lord Jefferson is correct, but Lord Sydney will see what may be done for your people in the oncoming winter."

As the village official let out a relieved breath, Regina's eyes blazed for a moment. "If your people are both loyal and honest, you will be taken care of. If, in his inquiries about your village, Lord Sydney finds a whiff of dissidence I'm afraid your people will starve."

The man's jaw dropped, and he stuttered out assurances that his people were loyal to the crown.

Regina didn't respond, instead dismissing the still sputtering man with a negligent hand. She waited for the man to anxiously shuffle away before turning her attention back to the still lengthy line of open court.

She loathed the twice a week obligation, but it served an important role in the faltering kingdom. A bitter taste lingered in her mouth as her eyes roamed the large hall. Her homeland was faring much better under her distant rule with the assistance of the trusted family advisors.

Arbrere struggled in her unfamiliar grip, but it had been struggling long before she'd become Queen. Even after a year and a half of ruling, things were still in a slump. They had to get worse before they could improve, but the idiots of Arbrere seemed intent on testing her patience with their lack of awareness.

As she focused on the next man in line, fury began to boil at her insides. "What is _that_?" She hissed as she pointed to an ornate cage to the man's left.

The ostentatiously dressed page faltered in his long-winded speech. "Your Majesty?" The man had been preening with the eyes of the gathered nobles and peasants alike all resting on him, but with the interruption he'd completely forgotten what he was supposed to say.

Regina stood, her rage clearly displayed on her face as she stormed down the short flight of steps and pointed again to the cage. "Explain what _this_ is doing here. It is against the law to hunt wolves for capture _or_ killing!"

She couldn't clearly see the animal behind the thick bars, but the noble lines of the wolf were unmistakable to her practiced eye.

The page gave a deep bow, the feather in his cap brushing the ground as he began to speak. "Your Majesty, this is a gift from Prince David O'Nuallain of Moinear. This is no ordinary wolf, and his words relay that the animal is only in the cage for your personal assurance."

A frown grew on Regina's face. The O'Nuallain monarch was a sharp man, but she questioned the wit of the man's son with such a poor taste in gifts. It would be an insult to refuse the gift, but she couldn't help but feel the present itself was more of an insult.

"I refuse this _gift_," she spat venomously.

The page lifted frightened blue eyes up to the queen's face. "If I may, Your Majesty," he mumbled as he scurried to open the cage.

The royal guards situated around the room reacted to the sudden movement and stormed to Regina's side as the cage door swung wide open.

The crowd held its breath and shifted back from the confrontation, but Regina didn't move as she eyed the lack of movement from the cage with curiosity.

A wolf, larger than any she'd ever seen, lay placidly sleeping within the cage. It's fur was a rich chestnut, nearly black in some parts, with an odd crimson tinge to the darkest parts of the fur. The specific mix of coloring was one she'd never seen, and her eyes could not move away from the sheer magnificence of the wolf.

She held up her hand as the page remained in a cowed position before the cage, and the guards settled around her. They remained close with their hands on their sword hilts, but they didn't crowd the queen.

After a few moments, the wolf blinked sleepily, and the eyes opened to give a lazy look at its surroundings.

Regina's lips parted. The wolf's eyes were a brilliant red, and she knew the creature before her was no ordinary animal.

Seeing the brief wonder that settled over the monarch's features, the page straightened his shoulders. "This is a very rare creature, Your Majesty. This is one of the rarest wolves in the entire realm; a Fae Wolf."

Brown eyes were carefully combing over the relaxed animal, looking for any sign of mistreatment or aggression. "Explain," came the gentle command.

Now the page was eager, and he cautiously rose to his feet. "When magic was rife in the realm, such wolves roamed the lands freely. They have a keen intelligence and a great sense of loyalty, but began to die out with the rest of magic as time continued." His hand gestured toward the wolf as he spoke, and the long furry ears flicked toward him to capture the sounds. "She is one of the last of her kind, and since Prince David knew of your affinity for the creatures, he thought it would be one of the greatest gifts he could ever give."

The queen sighed, "It's a crime to keep such creatures in captivity."

"Oh no your majesty, she couldn't get along with normal wolves. There aren't enough of the Fae left to make a proper pack, and since she lost her parents Ruby here has been quite lonely." The page tapped softly at the cage to emphasize his point. "She doesn't need the cage, the prince just didn't want to spook your guards."

The large wolf raised her head as the young man spoke her name, and Regina felt a smile threaten to creep onto her face when she saw the animal huff when the page didn't seem to be paying attention.

"Ruby," Regina muttered absentmindedly. Eyes reminiscent of the name focused on her, and the queen couldn't help but be entranced by the unique creature. As her gaze lingered, the wolf stood and stretched.

Red slowly stepped out of the cage, her eyes glued to the regal woman that could only be Queen Regina. She kept her head low and wagged her tail only slightly, not wanting to spook the guards surrounding the monarch. She wasn't sure what she'd been expecting, but based on rumor she'd somehow expected the monarch to be older and displeasing to the eye.

The queen looked scarcely a few years older than Marie. Her physical appearance, though intimidating, had Red fused to her spot on the floor. The soft look on Regina's face made her natural beauty potent and enchanting, but even as Red admired the delicate features they altered from delight to near indifference.

"I accept Prince David's gift," Regina spoke resolutely as her eyes remained on the entrancing wolf. The corner of her mouth tilted upward when she saw the slight wagging become more vigorous.

Mahogany eyes blinked, and Regina suddenly remembered she was at court and had many more duties to attend to. "Move the cage to the far side of the hall for now, but leave the door open. I want two guards on either side of it at all times to ensure that no one harms Ruby - and that she won't harm anyone else."

She'd arrange for something better a little later, but right now she had other duties to attend to. Wolves were not pets, but she would have to have the castle's lorekeeper Annabel look into the matter of Fae Wolves. Her eyes flicked back over to the cage now positioned in its temporary home against the far wall.

Ruby was seated outside of the cage, the curious red eyes affixed to Regina's every movement.

An odd feeling skittered down Regina's spine as she resumed her seat back on her high throne. She leaned over to address her closest advisor. "Sydney, I'll need to speak with Annabel after this."

The swarthy man nodded, his refined features placid as his quill scratched out some notes on the long roll of parchment on the small desk before him. "I'll have Belle summoned right after open court finishes."

Regina's face was a mask of indifference as she focused on the next person in line.

From her position in front of the cage, Red's head tilted as she regarded Queen Regina handling both noble and peasant alike. She was still incredibly nervous about her best friend's plan, but the queen's initial reaction to a wolf's presence had left Red both curious and a little hopeful.

When dark umber eyes flicked over to her from time to time, the hope grew. She just might be able to do this. She actually might be able to help Marie in her quest to recover the throne. Red ignored the uncomfortable feeling that threatened to press to the forefront of her mind.

Her initial impression of the queen had been something far from the realm of evil. The woman seemed fair, if a little harsh. Nothing that would constitute the pure evil Marie swore the woman was. Then again, she had fallen asleep after the first hour of waiting in her temporary prison.

She settled comfortably back onto the floor, not wanting to return to the cage regardless of the door being open.

There was still time to uncover Regina's true person and the evil that no doubt throbbed malevolently at the core of her being.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: I'm not certain how many of you are coming from "Moondrunk," but I'm happy to have a few people already following. Thank you for your interest in my latest random idea. I appreciate the reviews, follows and favs! I hope you enjoy the ride, and I sincerely hope the chapters don't disappear and reappear today like they did on the first day.

* * *

><p>As soon as Regina had retreated to the comfort of her suite, she pressed a hand to her head to try and alleviate some of the pressure that had gathered at her temples. Open court days tended to run long due to the country being rife with unrest and economic strife.<p>

She had barely settled on to a comfortable lounge chair when there was a gentle tapping at the door. Her posture immediately straightened as her head turned to face the door. "Enter," she commanded smoothly.

The guards to the outer chamber wouldn't allow just anyone in, so she was resigned to the fact that her alone time would be interrupted.

The door opened to reveal the royal lorekeeper, and Regina relaxed a little at the familiar face.

"Sorry to disturb you Your Majesty, but Sydney has informed me that you require my presence?" the lightly accented voice was gentle and confident.

Regina nodded and gestured with her arm for the young woman to come further into the sitting room. "Shut the door and do try to make yourself comfortable, dear."

Annabel flashed a quick smile before doing as ordered. She selected a seat on the richly upholstered sofa just adjacent to the queen's chair. She adjusted the large book she'd brought along in her lap before resting her eyes expectantly on the reserved monarch.

"Lord Sydney indicated that you needed some information on the creature bestowed upon you earlier today?" Belle, as she preferred to be called, gently prodded the queen along.

Brown eyes blinked and pulled away from the fireplace and the flickering flames they'd been staring at. "Indeed," she directed her gaze to the book resting in the lorekeeper's lap. "I assume you've already found something?"

The blue eyes of the lorekeeper lit up as she opened the book and nodded. "Yes Your Majesty. It took me a while, but I finally found some passages that alluded to the existence of Fae Wolves. According to this text, there used to be many such Fae creatures back before the kingdoms were established. It's postulated in the text that after the Great War their numbers were severely reduced. Once Arbrere and all its laws about magical creatures were established, their numbers were thinned until it was believed that they were extinct."

The queen distractedly ran a hand along the arm of her chair as she considered the new information. "That's all wonderfully informative, however is there more direct information on the Fae Wolf specifically?" her tone was dry as she addressed the bookish woman.

Belle's pale, open features flushed with heat, and a hand awkwardly pushed back some of her loose mahogany hair as she tried to recover from her embarrassment. She cleared her throat and skimmed through the tightly lined paragraphs on display in the book.

"There is very little," she admitted apologetically. "It only says that all Fae creatures are amazingly intelligent, relatively tame when it comes to interacting with people, and incredibly loyal when they've been treated with respect. There was some mention of binding rituals, but I can't be certain what rituals exactly the book refers to - or what they would do."

Regina was disappointed at the lack of more comprehensive information. The lorekeeper hadn't been researching for long, and she hoped more details could be gleaned from further research. Her face was impassive as she stared at the fidgeting Annabel. "Your investigation into this matter is off to a decent start. You will add this high on your list of priorities to delve into more thoroughly."

The lorekeeper nodded enthusiastically, glad to have such a fascinating subject to look into. It was far more interesting than assembling the weather and crop reports from the last several decades for Lord Sydney to comb through. "Yes, of course Your Majesty. Is there anything else you wished to speak with me about?"

"No, Annabel, that will be all." The dismissive tone emphasized the words, and Belle executed a quick curtsey before retreating from the room.

The fire crackled softly in the sitting room, the orange and yellow flames making shadows dance across Regina's blank features.

The wolf was the least of her worries, and she really couldn't afford to divert too much attention to it. The weight of rule rested heavily upon her shoulders, and she spared a thought for her father, dead for nearly a decade, and her more recently deceased mother.

She tried to recall happier memories of her childhood, but they remained elusive. The warm architecture of her homeland flitted to her mind's eye, and she tried to force her mind away from thoughts of Delsuel. It would be impossible to return while Arbrere required so much attention.

A sneer grew on her face as she considered the abysmal country and all its inhabitants that didn't seem to want her as Queen.

The other three kingdoms had been wary of her dual crown, but after many high council meetings the other leaders of the realm had been convinced there was little else that could be done. Regina hadn't had to fight for her position in Arbrere with her step-sister remaining absent.

Regina had been expecting a fight, at least from her empty headed step-sister, but it had never come. She still wasn't entirely sure where the young royal had ended up and didn't much care.

Well, part of her cared a little.

Her lip curled with distaste. Marie Margaret deserved to be back at the capital wallowing in misery and hopelessness. Regina could only hope that she was living in a hovel married to some rotund peasant who treated her like the useless chattel she was.

With any lucky she was off in a ditch, moribund and penniless in her tattered dress and praying that the winter would end her foul life.

The thoughts gave Regina a small amount of comfort. She sighed and stood. It was nearly time for dinner, and she needed to prepare herself for more politics disguised as light banter. Though Arbrere may not want her as Queen, she wouldn't tarnish her family name with anything less than her full effort at salvaging the horrid waste of space.

She didn't spare a thought for the wolf again until she was seated in the Great Hall. There was a lull in conversation, and she let her gaze drift over the moderate assembly of minor nobles. Many of them kept looking toward the far back wall, and it was then that Regina caught the carmine gaze of the Fae Wolf.

A small gesture was all it took to call the nearest servant to her side. She spared the girl only a small glance. "Have some old linens and a cushion brought out and put in Ruby's cage. Also be sure she's fed from the same food we're eating."

Regina wasn't certain if the wolf would prefer cooked or raw meat, but she didn't want the creature to starve. Until they had more information, they'd have to just try different things out.

Her attention was pulled back to dinner a heartbeat later when the teenaged son of a lower Baron began to boast boldly about his hunting prowess. She gave him an unimpressed look, and made a mental note to have someone keep an eye on him to make sure he wasn't violating any of the hunting proclamations she'd put into place.

Although she'd love to have him thrown in the dungeons, she didn't want an innocent animal to have to pay the price for the pleasure.

"I'm sure the creatures of the forest quiver in fear at the mere mention of your name Gaston," she enunciated with an air of apathy none of the other nobles missed. Several chuckled, and the young man in question blushed and ducked his head back down to his plate.

* * *

><p>Red sighed and adjusted her position on the floor for what was probably the hundredth time. In the end, no one had really known what to do with her. She'd been at Regina's castle for three days, and guards were still required to follow her everywhere.<p>

Her nose poked at the linens to rearrange them a little more comfortably for her head to rest against. The courtesy had been appreciated, but there was still much to be desired in her current position.

She hadn't felt so humiliated in years. While she was allowed to wander most of the castle, as well as all of the grounds as far as she could tell, having the guards accompany her when she had to relieve herself was incredibly unpleasant.

Normally she would growl to discourage them from doing so, but her presence was still very tenuous.

Though the queen had afforded her many comforts, and plenty of respect, the monarch couldn't disregard the fact that she was a wolf.

Queen Regina had no way of knowing that Ruby was as much of a human being as she was a wolf, and Red was doing her best to grit her teeth and bear it.

As a result of her steady shadows, she had been unable to gather any information of note. She'd picked up tidbits of gossip here and there, but nothing that would truly be of use to Marie and her small circle of compatriots.

None of it mattered anyway if she could never lose the guards. She needed to do something if she was going to be able to fulfill the expectations of her best friend. She just wasn't sure what she _could_ do.

The sun had just begun to set, and nervous energy filled her. She was restless. She felt trapped and her mind was screaming at her to find freedom. The guards on either side of her seemed relaxed, and as they began to chat about some tavern they'd all visited a few days ago, Red completely lost it.

She went from sprawled out on her makeshift bed, to on all fours and running before any of the guards knew what was happening. Her heart pumped as she rushed down the hallways, letting instinct guide her as she sought some opening to escape through.

Her nose had her making a sharp turn, and some servants made a few startled noises as she moved past them and through the boisterous kitchen. Her pink tongue lolled from her mouth as she made it through the wide open door, and she felt lighter as she darted around the grounds freely for the first time in days.

There were cries echoing through the castle, and she felt satisfied as she ducked through some hedges and criss crossed to another part of the grounds she hadn't really had time to explore.

The scents were a little softer here, and she gave a wolfish grin when she realized she was in a large garden.

Her paws reveled in the soft grass as she enjoyed a relaxed stroll through the flora. Many of the flowers were already gone as autumn drew closer to winter, but she was pleased to see a few perennials and evergreens in the mix of bare trees and blossomless patches of green.

The low rumbling in her belly had her mentally frowning, and she mildly regretted the fact that she'd dashed off before supper. The sense of freedom she was finally able to revel in was worth it though. Her black nose twitched as she lowered her head to the ground to try and discern if there was anything edible nearby.

Some light fruity scents were brought to her attention, and she began to nibble and lick awkwardly at the berries hanging from a bush to her left.

She ended up getting a fair amount of twigs along with the few juicy berries, and she chewed awkwardly for a few moments as she tried to dislodge a piece of wood that had gotten stuck toward the back of her mouth.

A paw came up to push around at the side of her cheek and she triumphantly spit the twig to the ground. Berries were far too awkward like this, and she couldn't risk becoming her human self. She kept walking, and her ears perked up when she realized she was smelling an apple tree.

She drifted further in toward the smell and licked her chops when she finally spotted a smattering of the trees. One was larger than the others, the few pieces of fruit remaining on the tree hanging low.

The carmine skin of the fruit was alluring, and Red glanced around to see if there was some way to reach the fruit without Changing. She approached the tree carefully and settled back on her hindquarters to attempt to reach as far up the tree as she could.

Though she was rather large for a wolf, her reach fell just shy of the closest fruit. A whine escaped her throat at the snack just a few inches away. She pawed lightly at the thick branch that was keeping the apple captive, but it barely moved.

Just as she sighed and decided to give up, the apple suddenly dropped from the tree.

Her tongue lolled out again as she leapt at the apple triumphantly, playfully nipping at the fruit a few times and pawing at it before she settled down on her stomach to really work at the fruit.

It was awkward to eat, but Red was enjoying the fruit immensely.

Soft laughter drifted to her ears, and she licked her chops reflexively as her gaze sought out the sound.

Just several feet away stood the queen resplendent in a purple velvet gown, her relaxed form leaning against one of the apple trees as she observed the large wolf.

Red immediately ducked her head down, her pointed ears lying flat against her skull as she tried to avoid the amused look being sent her way. Regina hadn't directly interacted with her since their initial meeting, and she was worried how quickly the amusement could become something less pleasant.

The fickle moods of the queen were widely gossiped about throughout Arbrere.

The wind blew gently through the garden, and the foliage swayed in accompaniment to the low whistling sound it created through the nearly bare trees.

Regina watched as Ruby's fur was ruffled by the same wind, the wolf still unmoving and taut at her intrusion. She tilted her head as she eyed the half eaten apple almost completely hidden between the large paws.

Her guards were currently combing through the grounds looking for Ruby, and though Regina knew she should be concerned at being alone with the large animal, she felt oddly calm.

Sydney had warned her that it wasn't the best idea to be alone with the wolf. They weren't sure it wasn't some elaborate ploy; perhaps the wolf was trained to attack under certain circumstances. Though she admired wolves, she had a healthy respect for their killer instincts and hunting prowess.

"I wonder, do you like apples so much that you had to pluck it from my personal tree, or are we both simply that lucky?" The amusement that had lingered in her at the sight of the wolf playing with and enjoying the fruit was still present in her voice.

Ruby quirked her head at an angle, her ears automatically twitching forward to listen to the queen.

A furrow appeared on Regina's brow. The red eyes were sharp and focused, and it was clear she had the wolf's full attention. "I wonder...do you understand what I'm saying?"

Red shifted uncomfortably, unsure if it was wise to let the woman know the truth. She mentally shrugged and released a short bark.

Startled brown eyes remained focused on her and narrowed. "If you understand what I'm saying, I want you to sit up. Now."

There was only a brief moment of hesitation before Red stirred and moved so she was sitting up instead of lying down. She hated to be ordered around, but she needed to establish some kind of understanding with the queen.

A surprised sound escaped Regina's throat. "Do you mean to harm me?"

_How am I supposed to answer that?_ Red thought grumpily. She decided taking a submissive posture was her best bet, and she immediately laid down again with her ears flat. She capped the gesture by giving the queen her best version of puppy eyes. They usually worked on Granny.

Regina's lips curled up automatically. She cleared her throat and glanced around to make sure that they were still alone before addressing the wolf once more. "If you're so clever, couldn't you also lie?"

Red huffed and rolled her eyes.

A laugh escaped the monarch before she could stifle it, and she quickly straightened her face to return to something more reserved. "Interesting."

She stepped away from the tree and paced slowly around Ruby, giving the large animal a wide berth. "You've upset my guards a great deal."

The crimson eyes followed her as she moved, and she raised a single onyx brow when she heard the clear rumble of a growl. "Have they upset you?" Her tone was curious, but she was more than ready to discipline her guards if any had harmed the wolf.

A single bark was her response, and she frowned. "Did they hurt you?"

Ruby remained unresponsive, and Regina wasn't sure if that was a no. "Is it something else then?"

There was another bark, and Ruby picked up her head from the ground, her ears once again moving around to take in the sounds around them.

Regina stopped her slow movement around the garden and looked at the relaxed wolf as she considered the situation. "Is it your food?"

Silence.

A thought occurred to the monarch, and she bit her lip to avoid smiling. "Is it...the lack of privacy?"

Red felt relieved at the question, and she whined a little before barking. As Regina brought a hand up to stifle another laugh, Red ducked her down to grumpily chew at her half eaten apple. Her sense of dignity had taken a severe beating the last few days, and she questioned how long she could remain at the castle.

The apple disappeared in two more bites, and she sighed as lowered her head to rest comfortably on her forelegs.

"I'll make you a deal: If you don't bite anyone in the next few days, I'll reassign the guards back to their normal duties. During open court they'll still remain near you just to be safe, but how does that sound?"

The furious wagging of Ruby's tail in conjunction with the series of excited barks was a very clear answer. Regina held up her hand and the wolf quieted. "That also means that you mustn't slip away from your guards."

Red whined at the pointed look and grudgingly gave a single bark.

Regina stood proudly erect, and she nodded once at the wolf. "We have an agreement then."

Ruby barked once and sat up, her eyes shining with curiosity.

The heel of Regina's boot made a soft crunching sound as she turned. She flicked a look over her shoulder. "Come along then, let's go reassure the guards that you're not loose and off mauling some unsuspecting servant."

The large wolf gracefully leapt up to follow after the queen, and they both disregarded the servants' open mouths as they re-entered the castle.

"You there," Regina spoke sharply to draw the nearest servant's attention. "Go find a guard and let them know I've found Ruby. They can call off the search."

The young man swallowed and nodded, relieved that he wasn't in trouble and that he could leave the intimidating presence of both the queen and wolf. He glanced at the wolf a last time and also felt relieved that he wasn't one of the guards traipsing around looking for the animal. The queen would surely be displeased with their ineptitude.

Red sat primly at the queen's side as they waited, and when a hand reached down to subconsciously scratch behind her ear she groaned and leaned into the touch. She was a fairly tactile person, and the lack of contact the last few days had worn on her amongst all the other things she had to contend with.

Regina stroked at the soft fur at the back of Ruby's neck, and though she hadn't intentionally instigated the contact, the shocked look on the approaching guard's face was worth the rare show of affection in front of other people.

"I do believe you lost something," she intoned dangerously.

The guard gulped reflexively. The sight of the queen glaring darkly at him while stroking the enormous beast, whose head went higher than the monarch's hip _while seated_, was something right out of a nightmare. He had to force himself not to make a sign of warding, certain that the gesture meant to protect him from the evil eye would not be appreciated.

* * *

><p>The following day Red was a little more relaxed - even though it was another day of open court. The Great Hall was uncommonly crowded, and she feigned a light doze as more people gathered in the already long line.<p>

Her ears were up and alert as she tried to sift through the overwhelming din of low conversations. To an average person it would seem fairly quiet, but to Red the exchanges could be easily heard all the way from across the hall.

She didn't envy the queen her position on the throne. There was a massive assembly today, and the range of grievances seemed astounding. Every now and then she would catch comments in modulated voices that would surely have angered the seated monarch.

From what Red knew of the common people, there were few who would dare to make such critical comments so audaciously in Queen Regina's own castle. She tried to memorize the sound of the voices when the remarks were made. Such people might make great allies for Marie, especially if they were in a position of power.

Regina had been kind to Red so far, but she was no fool. Many people wore different faces for different occasions, and Red couldn't discount everything she'd heard about the royal. She was aware that things in the rumor mill tended to be exaggerated, but she was also aware that rumors and gossip usually started from a grain of truth.

She lost interest in the benign conversations currently being held and focused her attention on the queen and the woman at the front of the line.

Her head angled after a moment of listening. There was an odd timbre to the entreating woman's voice, and Red mentally frowned. She sat up and moved slowly around so she could see the interaction between Queen and commoner more clearly.

The guards moved with her, and she ignored them.

The woman flicked her eyes at the oncoming wolf, unnerved at the vibrant red eyes focused so intently on her.

Red tilted her head up and scented the air. There was something very, very odd about the woman's odor. It was…

She let out a crisp bark and began moving restlessly back and forth while whining. She didn't want to approach the woman any further and have the guards misread her movements, but she knew something was _wrong_.

Anxiety flooded the waiting villager, now unable to focus on the queen as the huge wolf continued to move.

Regina frowned, her eyes traveling from the pale woman to the pacing animal. She stood from her throne and descended the stairs. The crowd of people stepped back a few extra paces from the head woman in line.

"Ruby, come." She commanded clearly in the now completely silent room.

The room was quiet enough that the soft padding of Ruby's paws and clicking of her claws against the stone floor could be easily heard through the first rows of people.

As Ruby settled in front of Regina, the monarch diverted her gaze to two of the guards that had been trailing the wolf. A quick gesture had them correcting their course to stand a few feet on either side of the now perspiring villager. The conversation she'd been having about a small roving band of foreign thieves was quickly forgotten.

Once the brown eyes settled back on Red, the wolf ducked her head just slightly.

"Is she hiding something?" Regina asked so that only the wolf's sharpened hearing could have possibly heard the question.

Red stood and barked, her tail wagging nervously.

"Is it something on her person?" The brunette monarch ignored the outbreak of whispers from the crowd.

Another bark met her question, and Red lifted a paw to brush delicately at the hem of the queen's dress.

Regina's brow furrowed and she sent a sharp look to the guards still standing near the now shaking villager. They moved forward to grab the woman, but they were startled when the large wolf turned and let out a series of fierce growling barks that made them immediately halt.

The monarch was frowning, completely confused by Ruby's reaction. The guards looked to their queen for guidance, and she held up a hand to indicate that they should wait. She directed her attention to the softly crying woman. "Remain completely still," Regina said firmly.

Her next words were directed to the wolf. "Ruby, show me."

Red swiftly moved forward at the words she'd been hoping to hear. She sent a silent apology to the clearly upset villager, who visibly recoiled at her approach.

She carefully parted her jaw and ducked her head to take the hem of the woman's dress tentatively between her teeth. She took a large breath to brace herself before tugging the fabric upward.

The influx of smell was immediate and made her stomach harshly twist.

She could hear the sharp intake of breath at Regina's surprise.

"Seal the Great Hall," Regina ground out. The guards moved to immediately obey her wishes, and the assembled people let out sounds of surprise. Regina ignored them.

"I want everyone that was within ten paces of this woman over there," she pointed to one side. "and the rest of you to wait along the opposite wall." When the crowd hesitated to move, she grew impatient. "_Now_."

The guards helpfully prodded people along, and as everyone started to move, the queen turned back and met Sydney halfway up the stairs to her throne. The man's face was lined with worry. "Send for Viktor immediately, and send a company of guards to her village. Make sure there are at least three medics who have experience with recognizing the symptoms of the Green Scourge."

He gave her a terse nod and moved off to the side to have a low conversation with a servant.

Regina turned back to watch the sea of humanity shifting and moving. She was more than a little stunned, and a steady sense of disquiet lingered. As if the problems Arbrere were facing weren't enough, now they all had a plague to worry about.

The last and only case reported of the Green Scourge had taken her father from her far before his time. Henry had been victim of his own need to connect with his people. He, as well as most of an entire village of people, had fallen to the plague's might.

The devastation the sickness had wrought upon Delsuel could never be forgotten, and she was glad that she'd brought many of her own people with her when she'd returned to Arbrere. They would be more knowledgeable about the disease, and far better equipped to handle the illness none of the other five kingdoms had experienced.

She felt a little dazed, and an odd sensation made her look off to her left.

Ruby had resettled far away from all the commotion, now far calmer than she'd been before the revelation.

The wolf would be immune to the Green Scourge, her own guards however, would not. Ruby might have just saved the lives of two of her men, if not more.

Regina shook her head with a grim look on her face. The Green Scourge was incredibly contagious through physical contact once the sores had formed, and the leaking lesions on the villager's legs constituted the most contagious stage of the affliction.

If Arbrere managed to contain the life-threatening malady, she'd have the wolf fed only the finest cuts of meat for the remainder of her life.

She spared a last long look at the placid animal before the arrival of her chief physician claimed her attention.

Red remained forgotten in the hubbub that followed, and she did her best to maintain her facade of tranquility so that she could remain undisturbed. An antsy wolf wouldn't help the upset people temporarily quarantined in the Great Hall.

Internally she was flooded with worry. She'd had no idea what sickness she'd smelled, but she couldn't have ignored the way her hackles rose at sickly bittersweet smell of the unnatural rot. Even now, the memory of the scent lingered on in her mouth and nostrils, making her stomach treacherously rebel.

She'd heard the rumors of the Green Scourge when she was younger. News of Delsuel's beloved King falling victim to it had spread throughout all the kingdoms.

The reports of his demise had served as a warning to all in the realm; the Green Scourge had mercy for no man, whether he be a mere beggar or the noblest of Kings.

Her paws itched with the need to run out to warn her loved ones, but she knew that wouldn't be a good idea. One of the benefits of her abilities as a Changer was a hardy constitution that kept all manner of illness and disease from affecting her.

As far as she knew the Green Scourge couldn't be contracted by animals, but she was aware that her contact with the plagued woman might still put other people in danger. She couldn't risk going to warn Marie Margaret and her friends until she was certain it was prudent to do so.

Red firmly reminded herself to pay attention to the queen and her advisors as they discussed the savage sickness. Perhaps she could learn when she could safely approach her best friend. Worry became paramount in her thoughts, and she suddenly didn't care about what had originally brought her to her current role at the castle.

She hoped the queen would be able to contain the disease or the impact on the country would be catastrophic.

Regina moved around the Great Hall with a confident grace, and the sight of it instilled a small comfort in the watching wolf.

Regardless of the woman's sense of morality, this was one challenge Red hoped the monarch could overcome.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Apologies for the delay, someone at a party was kind enough to share their stomach virus with me. I intend to update at _least_ twice a week.

* * *

><p>Regina slumped back into her high-backed throne, one hand tiredly massaging the bridge of her nose. She didn't care that her gown was splayed in an unbecoming fashion, or that her posture would hardly be deemed appropriate for company.<p>

She'd taken the time to remove the tiara she usually favored for court days, as the elaborate weight of the formal crown would have weighed her head down even more so than the functional golden diadem had.

The Great Hall was completely cleared of people, and she had decided to use the rare moment of serenity to figuratively catch her breath. The normally long open court day had been exceptionally longer, and instead of having more than an hour to recuperate from the ordeal of the meager minded peasantry and their pedantry, she found herself with only a handful of minutes.

They'd ended up enlisting Ruby's help to sniff out anyone that had possibly had direct contact with the extremely contagious woman, but even then the process had been arduous. She would concede that the assembled people had at least understood the necessity of the examinations. Several had seemed worried at the thought of catching the volatile illness, and many had been relieved to have the wolf's sensitive nose used as a preliminary diagnostic tool.

Ruby had proved valuable in that matter alone, and Regina was boundlessly grateful that the wolf had revealed her keen intellect and awareness.

Her eyes wandered over to makeshift bed still located at the far back wall. She'd had the cage removed completely since Ruby had just tugged out the bedding and settled it onto the floor.

Crimson eyes were watching her silently, the furred head resting comfortably on long forelegs.

As she watched, the large animal sighed. Regina understood the sentiment. Her hands idly played with the vibrant white gems inlaid in the center of the modest crown.

"Ruby," she said in a normal voice. The wolf raised her head, ears flicking toward the sound of Regina's voice. "I would like it if you could come over here for a bit."

Though Ruby had obeyed Regina's commands earlier in the day, the queen wanted to afford the helpful creature some respect.

Red angled her head at the words and slowly stood. Her powerful legs ate up the distance from her bed to the bottom of the stairs before Regina's throne. She hesitated, but at the queen's expectant look she climbed the stairs and sat directly in front of the throne.

Brown eyes watched her steadily. "I think that our agreement is no longer necessary. I'm still not certain if you'd be comfortable here in the long-term, but I've had a special room prepared for you further in the castle. The guards posted around the keep have been alerted to the fact that you're allowed free reign of the grounds - with the exception of my personal suite of rooms."

Excitement pumped through Red, and her tail twitched hesitantly against the floor.

A corner of Regina's mouth angled up reflexively at the sight. "For the next few days, it would be wise if you did not go far from the castle. You were first to make contact with that woman, and I would feel better if you waited at least three days before traveling far. Viktor assures me that after a few days the risk of you spreading the Green Scourge should be nonexistent."

An idle thought made her glad that she'd ordered the guards to remain outside of the hall. As it was, she was certain that her affinity for the large wolf had started a bevy of new rumors that would no doubt have Ruby ascribed the role of the Queen's personal hellhound or some such nonsense.

The wolf was surprised. The respect that the queen afforded her had made very uncomfortable. Regina was treating her well, and she had to repeatedly remind herself that this was the same woman who had executed three of Marie's friends.

"Do you understand how important it is that you do not touch anyone, Ruby?" Though the monarch did want to make the wolf more comfortable, keeping the spread of the malady contained remained her paramount concern.

Red stood and waited for solemn umber eyes to meet her own before letting out a modulated bark.

Regina felt some relief at the concession, and she offered the wolf a small smile. "Excel-"

Her words were interrupted by the substantial front doors to the Great Hall sweeping open. Two familiar women followed the swift movement, their steps urgent. She caught Ruby moving to sit on one side of the throne facing the new arrivals out of the periphery of her vision.

The taller of the two intruders was first to speak, her golden curls shining warmly in the torchlight. "Your Majesty I know that you wished for some respite, but we've just received word that the Order of the Star is sending emissaries this way."

The monarch pursed her lips in distaste, her attention focusing on the shorter woman. "Is this true Annalace?"

"I'm afraid so Your Majesty, I received the raven carrying the message myself." The petite brunette woman looked as displeased as the queen.

"They've no doubt _somehow_ already become aware of the outbreak of Green Scourge." Regina's mind raced. "There is little we can do now. Mallorie, I trust you can find an appropriate set of rooms to house them at?"

The tall blonde woman nodded, understanding the unspoken request for the rooms to be as distant from Regina as possible. "Of course Your Majesty." Her blue eyes flitted over to the relaxed wolf lying comfortably near the throne. "Ruby's room is prepared as well."

Red remained still under the attention, though the hairs along her spine threatened to stand on end. There was something odd about the look the golden haired woman gave her, but Red couldn't quite understand it.

Regina nodded in acceptance of the news. "Annalace, I'd like to speak with you after the evening meal."

"As you wish, Queen Regina," Annalace grinned at the monarch as she executed a curtsey, and Regina marveled at the vast difference between the young woman's personality in comparison to that of her twin sister.

"Now then, it's almost time for the evening meal and there is much to be done. You are dismissed," Regina waved a hand to emphasize her words, and the two women ducked their heads briefly before exiting back the way they came.

The queen sat for only a few moments longer before rising. "Come along Ruby, I'll have someone show you to your new room."

The crown was cold and hard as she resettled it back in its proper position on her head, the burden of the object familiar to her brow.

The soft clicking of the wolf's claws against the stone let Regina know that Ruby was silently following her. She didn't look back as they cleared the threshold of the hall.

* * *

><p>The castle was massive and Red wasn't sure how the hell the servants managed to find their way around without wolf senses. Even <em>with<em> them, she had found the various passageways to be highly confusing.

In an odd way, she had been enjoying herself. After being cooped up and followed everywhere her new-found freedom was exhilarating.

They'd had a very satisfying, hearty stew for dinner, and the servant wearing special leather gloves had even refilled her wooden bowl twice.

Her first temporary bed from the Great Hall had been taken away to be burned, and any wooden dish she'd use over the next few days would meet the same fate. The queen was very thorough.

It made Red wonder why the monarch hadn't just taken her away to a cell to be locked up in for the next few days. It would have required much less effort and been much more efficient.

Marie had been right about her step-sister's soft spot for wolves, it would seem.

Red found herself incredibly curious about that revelation. Most people were either afraid or wary of wolves, and the rare exception to that was truly that - rare.

She was becoming accustomed to the sounds of the servants shuffling through the long halls, though at this time of the evening the number of servants had been greatly reduced compared to the rest of the day.

As she wandered down a new set of halls, an odd, steady sound had her stopping in her steps. She turned to face the large stone wall to her left with an frown. There were guards all the way down at the end of the hall, but none behind her in the archway.

Her ears flicked as she tried to distinguish where the sound could be coming from.

She retraced her steps, now paying more attention than she had mere moments ago when she'd first passed through the arched passageway.

The sound was further away, but there was an odd echo that left her intrigued. Her head dipped as she sniffed along the ground, trying to see if there was anything unique to distinguish.

There was a subtle hint of...the queen? She blinked and turned her head back toward the direction she'd seen the guards. Of course. There were few areas the guards actively protected within the keep itself, so she must have finally come upon Queen Regina's private suites.

The sound could still be lowly heard, and she was beyond curious.

Her nose twitched as she caught an odd smell of old, musty things. She angled her head as she considered the source of the smell, and she padded over to an alcove containing a rather ancient set of armor.

Red hesitated. The suit of armor could explain the smell, but there was something else. She conscientiously maneuvered into the alcove. There was a large space behind the armor that couldn't be easily judged from the outside, the shadows in the back deep to those with normal vision.

Confusion settled in her mind as she stood in the additional space. It didn't make sense. Three people could stand front to back behind the decorative armor. Her eyes fell to regard the floor, and faint scuff marks caught her eye.

She blinked and gave a wolfish grin. Her movements were quick as she poked her head back out to ensure she was alone, before positioning herself along the back wall of the alcove.

A few more moments were spared as she examined the marks on the ground and braced her paws. She deliberately shifted her weight to her jutting shoulder, and the wall began to slowly pivot inward as she pressed against it.

The light was low, and the revealed hallway was fairly dusty. She turned to push the wall almost completely back into place, leaving it a little open so her return would be easier.

She walked meticulously forward. The passage was narrow, but just up ahead she could see that it opened up. She sneezed as she entered the small room. There was a lot of dust present, though the few bookshelves and sole armchair were fairly clean and dust free. On either side of the room were two more openings.

She looked to the left curiously, but decided to go right toward the rhythmic sound. As she drew closer to the sound, it suddenly stopped. She froze in her spot, wondering if she'd been discovered. Voices started after a few moments, and as she continued the words began to become discernible.

Another small room became visible, this one full of cloth covered objects.

"-hope it helps. I know today was stressful." The voice carried an odd tone, and sounded very familiar.

"Mm, and this is only the beginning." Regina's voice was distinct. She sounded distracted and tired, and for a moment Red felt very guilty about eavesdropping.

She could hear the slap of bare feet against stone, and Red grew too curious. The sounds had been coming from an open panel covered by a large tapestry. If she moved the cloth, she might be seen. She debated for a few moments.

There was a sound of rustling fabric, followed by more footsteps.

Red panicked when she realized they were headed in her direction. She looked around and scrambled behind one of the large cloth objects. Her head ducked down as she waited. The footsteps continued normally, and she could hear the tapestry being moved.

She peeked out and caught a glimpse of the queen's rooms as someone stepped into the smaller, hidden room.

The figure was feminine and soft, and the smell that accompanied her caught Red quite by surprise. She didn't get a good look at the woman's face, though her build was slight and distinctive and tickled something in Red's mind. She remained motionless as the woman retreated back down the hidden passage.

Only when the last whispers of sounds of movement completely dissipated did Red move. She blinked twice. The woman had smelled of arousal and sex.

She inched forward toward the tapestry. She'd had a clear view of the monarch's room, and the tapestry was hidden back and away. Her nose cautiously moved the fabric.

"Lacey?" Regina's voice was low and smoky. She sounded bewildered.

Red scrambled back again, resuming her position toward the back of the room. It was dark there and she pulled part of one of the cloths to partially cover her head so she could see.

A moment later the tapestry was pulled aside, and there the queen stood.

She was completely naked.

The smell of sex and arousal was present again, and Red's mouth dropped open. The queen's body was magnificent, the low light burnished by soft torches emphasizing the rich tone of her skin. The healthy tan was damp with perspiration and possibly other things, and Red had to force her mouth closed. She could practically _taste_ the queen's satisfaction.

Regina frowned into the opening, a chill making her shiver. Goosebumps dimpled her flesh, and an arm reached up to cover her painfully cold, erect nipples. "She's always leaving this dreadful thing open."

The panel slid shut a moment later.

The wolf still hadn't moved. Red's heart was racing nearly as fast as her mind. When she made her report to Marie, should this be included? That didn't seem right.

It wasn't common to see same-gendered pairings in the land, thought it wasn't really rare either. It was generally accepted as a matter of life for commoners.

For the royal families however, it was frowned upon. The monarchies depended on familial lines continuing, and direct lines were considered more favorable. Wars had been fought over questioned heritages, and thus the many royal councils generally emphasized the importance of procreation to the reigning monarchs.

Red knew that this information could be useful to Marie in discrediting her step-sister, however it didn't seem _right_. If Regina truly was evil, there would be ample ways to bring the woman down. Seeking solace in a willing partner's arms wouldn't be the right path. She was certain Marie would agree with her, however there were the additional people in Marie's inner circle to contend with.

She didn't know the prince well, or the other people her best friend had told her about. She didn't trust them though, least of all the foreign horse-lords from the land across the sea.

This revelation would be better kept to herself. The tension in her body eased as she began to stalk back through the hidden passageway. Just before she moved to push the wall, a flash of the naked monarch passed through her mind again.

Her head shook, and she was glad that she was relegated to her wolf form for the foreseeable future.

It would be far less awkward facing the queen as a wolf.

* * *

><p>The following day was no less difficult than the previous. The first item of import that Regina had to contend with was the report on the small coastal village in the northwest the initial infected villager had originated from.<p>

The details of the report had stolen the breath from Regina's lungs.

The village was relatively small, located close to the northwest coast of Arbrere. At the time the report was recorded it was still unknown if the infection had come from some visitor from the sea, or from Ertsland to the north.

All they did know was that the majority of the village was infected. Her soldiers had established a perimeter of quarantine around the village. Viktor, as well as ten other physicians, had been sent out to treat the villagers to the best of their ability.

The woman that had journeyed to the castle wasn't faring well, and Regina feared that the Green Scourge would soon claim its first victims on Arbrerian soil.

In a worst case scenario, she considered that she might need to raze the entire village to the ground. It would be one of the most difficult decisions of her life, but sacrificing the lives of a few hundred people might save a countless number more.

Her dark thoughts were interrupted a moment later when there was light tapping on her study door. She'd been sightlessly staring at the same parchment for the last fifteen minutes, the words of the trade agreement with Penrhyn incapable of penetrating her convoluted thoughts.

"You may enter," she groused uncharitably.

The door opened a moment later, and Annalace gave her a broad grin. "Good afternoon Your Majesty, lovely to see you today."

A single onyx brow arched in response.

The grin became slightly more subdued. "Another tough day, but as you said this is only the beginning." The blue eyes softened. "Allerny, the village just a day and a half's ride away, has sent word that they are currently housing a priestess and two acolytes from the Order. We still have at least another day before they arrive."

The news was a small comfort, though Regina had to admit she'd nearly forgotten all about the impending visit. The furrow that had appeared on her brow smoothed out, but her mouth was still pressed into an expressionless line.

"I'm not certain if that's good or bad news. I am pleased to not have to deal with them yet, but part of me wishes they would just arrive so I can deal with them and get it over with. I can only imagine who has decided to come grace us with her presence." Regina expressed sourly. Her eyes were hard, and she had to suppress a sneer as her memory conjured up the face of the priestess usually dispatched to deal with matters concerning Arbrere.

Annalace leaned against the door as she examined the queen. "I could make inquiries, if you'd like."

Regina debated with herself for only half a beat. "Knowledge is power."

The words had an immediate effect on the young woman, who bowed her head and executed a curtsey. "I shall find out right away then my liege."

Brown eyes rolled at the formality, Regina easily picking up on the hint of sarcasm. "You're laying it on a little thick today, aren't you?"

The monarch could always count on Annalace's irreverent demeanor, and though some had questioned why the young woman was allowed her apparent disrespect, none had dared question Regina openly.

Perhaps it had something to do with the first few that had tried ending up in the stocks for a few days. The memory had Regina smiling in amusement. The people were so easily cowed, and she couldn't help but enjoy aggravating them when she could. Especially the blasted nobles.

The queen smirked when Annalace only winked before leaving the large study. Her mind drifted again once she was alone.

She wasn't stupid; she knew that the courtiers that spent most of their time within her castle only bowed and scraped in her presence, and then later they whispered and snickered in private.

The gentry always disregarded the servants. It was an error on their part, especially considering most of her staff came directly from her homeland. Her distrust with the people of Arbrere was as mutual as their distrust of her.

Annalace had a rather large collection of personal reports on most of the nobility, and Regina was always waiting for an opportune time to utilize the information the woman had gathered. There were few Regina trusted more than Annalace, and she held Mallorie in equal regard.

Her attention turned back to review the trade agreement she'd been neglecting, and she scoffed as she read some of the concessions the ambassador had tried to sneak in with convoluted wording. She reached for a quill and brushed the feather lightly across her lips before getting to work adjusting the terms.

Thankfully, she was finally able to lose herself in some of her more mundane work for a few short hours.

* * *

><p>The sun made the world around her glisten in its dying rays, and Red gloried in the last of the warmth the large orb offered.<p>

Logically, she knew that she should have been skulking about the keep trying to glean what insight she could for Marie's cause. In another couple of days she would have leave to go meet Marie deep in the forest, and she really needed to have as much information as possible to share.

The reality of the situation was a different matter entirely. It was her first day of moderate freedom, and she felt the former days of indignity she'd had to endure had earned her the right to laze about for a day. She itched to hunt in the forest, and her mind had started to get a little fuzzy.

She'd spent a long time constantly as a wolf, and it was beginning to wear on her. Her instincts were slowly beginning to overpower her common sense, and the time away from everyone and the force of responsibility her precious position afforded was imperative.

At least it might explain how restless she'd been the previous night after stumbling upon Queen Regina in flagrante. She whined a little in memory of the inviting expanse of smooth skin, and her paw came up to bat herself in the nose. The heavy smell of the elegant's woman desire was a scent she would find difficult to purge from her olfactory memory.

She could sorely use some time as a woman again, for a variety of reasons.

"Here again? Are you after more of my apples?"

Red's held bolted up, her ears perked and surprised. It was as though her thoughts had served as a summons for her mind's fixation. She was once again glad that wolves couldn't blush.

The queen was wearing a simpler gown than usual; it was an olive affair with a lace bodice and bell sleeves, the white of her undershirt showing through the openings.

The look made Regina seem even younger than usual, and the smile she wore as she regarded Red was disarming. The wolf never saw the monarch smile at anyone quite that way. In the moment, Red felt a thief of such secret moments of apparent delight.

Queen Regina had no way of knowing what she truly was, and the hidden kindness was muddling Red's mind more.

"You're good company Ruby, so I won't force you away just yet." Regina was still smiling as she turned to face her tree, tugging soft leather gloves from the belt affixed around her waist. They were pulled on immediately, and a last item was tugged free of the belt.

The finely crafted shears fit perfectly in the monarch's hand, and Red was curious as she watched the woman carefully tend the tree. It was clear to the lounging animal that the monarch was an old hand at pruning the tree.

"I've cared for this tree since I was a little girl," Regina admitted in a low, pleased voice.

Red wondered if she should be worried that she was projecting her thoughts to the woman. That could be problematic in a number of ways.

"I know it won't mean much to you, but it's one of the few things I was allowed to do past a certain age. When I was little, there was little I couldn't do. I would roam my father's estate and have so many adventures." A sigh interrupted the flow of words. "Then I got a little older, and my schooling became even more rigorous. Mother was quite insistent I be a proper lady, and when it was apparent that she and father would not have more children, the idea expanded."

Regina smiled up into the branches of the tree when she heard a questioning whine.

"It's rather lonely being a sole heir," she admitted after she'd thoughtfully pruned a small branch away from an overcrowded section. "When Daddy died, things got worse. Then only a couple of years later Mother remarried. We came here, and I was so excited to be getting a new sister and...what I thought would be a father figure."

The queen's voice had hardened as she relayed the last words. There was an odd tinge to them that Red couldn't quite place.

Quiet reigned for the next fifteen minutes as Regina scrupulously worked to relieve the tree from some of its more tightly-packed branches. It was a little early to be doing so, but Regina needed the familiar soothing quality of the old habit. It was one of the few things that could truly calm her.

The next time Regina spoke, her words sounded achingly hollow. "I was so wrong about this place. It was completely different from what I thought it would be. So much worse."

The sound of creaking leather caught Red's attention, and her crimson eyes swept down. The queen's hands were clenched tightly. When Regina turned to offer her a tremulous smile, the dark umber eyes were moist.

Red acted instinctively. She pushed closer and nudged the gloved hand carefully, wanting to offer what comfort she could.

There was no reaction from the monarch, and Red suddenly remembered that she was on quarantine. Just as she was about to pull away, the gloved hand loosened and began to tenderly comb through the fur on her head.

Her eyes slid shut as she enjoyed the sensation, only to peek open again so she could peer up at the queen.

The brown eyes still glimmered with a sheen of tears, but there was also a miniature, albeit genuine, smile on her face. Her tail wagged reflexively.

Regina laughed at the gentle sweeping of the appendage, and Red's tongue lolled out happily.

"I'm glad I'm wearing gloves," she admitted wryly.

Red immediately ducked her head down, and Regina laughed again.

"Thank you Ruby. Don't worry about the gloves, I have plenty. I'm glad you were here to break me from my thoughts. There's no use in dwelling on the past and all the things none of us have the power to change." She attentively combed her fingers through Ruby's fur as she spoke.

The next few moments were devoted to rubbing Ruby's head. "I'm getting all maudlin between my past and present. Let's hope the future will treat us both better, hm?"

Guilt swept through Red, though she tried to ignore it as she barked energetically in response to the queen's words.

Regina chuckled a last time in response to Ruby's enthusiasm. "Now I do believe the near future holds dinner for us both. You should be careful, dear. I saw you devour three bowls of stew last night. If you get fat how could the noblesse convincingly sway the masses to believe you're a hellhound meant to aid the Evil Queen in her nefarious reign?"

Ruby whined and growled, prancing forward haughtily as Regina gingerly removed her gloves for burning. She'd rather be over cautious than overburdened with more regret.

As they stepped through the threshold, the queen gestured to a passing servant. "You there, please wrap these carefully in your apron. Be sure not to touch the outside of the gloves. They need to be burned."

The auburn haired woman gave her a surprised look, but moved to obey the commands. Just as the servant walked away, another figure approached the duo.

"Your Majesty, I have news on the matter we discussed earlier." There was a slight frown on Annalace's face, and Regina sighed.

She gave a brief look around before nodding, "Yes?"

Annalace cleared her throat, her azure gaze dour. "My contact has confirmed that the priestess is the High Celestial Reul Ghorm."

The monarch's face remained stoic as her notion about the incoming emissaries from the Order of the Star became a solidified fact. She wasn't surprised in the least, though she'd had the tiniest flicker of hope that she wouldn't have to deal with the odious woman.

The last thing she needed was another official from an Order most were too scared to cross breathing down her neck as she tried to juggle several national crises.

The Order of the Star was the last organized magical order still in existence. Though their magic had been dwindling as time went on, they still had enough to hold a considerable sway over political matters. Regina had found them to be altogether useless in times of need.

Red had been sitting and thinking as the two had their short exchange, and her scarlet eyes widened when she absorbed everything at once. The Order of the Star had been quite friendly with Marie's father, and High Celestial Reul Ghorm had doted on her specifically. This might be pertinent knowledge to relay to her best friend, and expeditiously so.

A realization also invaded Red's mind as the identity of Regina's lover clicked into place. The petite woman now conversing with the monarch was the same woman who'd quietly slipped away from the queen's bedchambers the previous evening.

It troubled Red a little that the second train of thought is what dominated her mind and refused to be waylaid with what were definitely more important considerations. She tried to focus again on the conversation, but as she did Annalace was just turning to walk away.

Her mind rushed to cobble bits of information together as she shook her head. The High Celestial would be arriving at the keep soon, and Red needed to slip away to inform Marie as soon as possible. She'd have to be very careful on her approach, but the tidings of the priestess's arrival might be important.

She began to plot her midnight excursion as she absentmindedly followed Regina to the Great Hall.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun had set hours before, and torches flickered in the corridors now that darkness had settled in. After the evening meal had both been consumed and cleared away, things had begun to slow down in the castle.

Red dozed lightly, her ears alert as she waited for the echoes of sound in the corridors to dwindle into next to nothing. It was almost time.

One of the positive aspects about having been stuck in the Great Hall the first few nights was its central location. She'd lain awake a few times to gauge the activity levels of the keep. The shuffling feet of the armored guards were heavy, their chainmail and iron pauldrons making enough noise for her to guess a clear mental image of their patrol patterns.

Now she used that knowledge to time the temporary escape she urgently needed to undertake.

Her eyes blinked open and she peered around the relatively small room she'd been relocated to. There was little adorning the walls, and she could still pick up faint traces of oil and wood. A wolf didn't need a lot of space, and Red could pace several feet in each direction around her bed. It amused her to think of the storage area being cleared so she could have privacy.

The door wasn't too heavy, and around both of the iron pull handles a length of knotted rope had been affixed. The hinges had been recently oiled so Red could tug the door open with little effort.

She was waiting for one last set of guards to finish their ambling patrol. There had been little to no threats against the queen, and Red had to admire their diligence in checking every hallway despite the relative peace. It made things a little more aggravating for her, but she admired their ethics.

Technically she was allowed to wander the halls, but the last thing she wanted to do was startle some fully armored men carrying swords. She knew she looked incredibly intimidating. As a Changer she was an abnormally large wolf, and her eyes tended to terrify most people.

A stray thought wandered to the first time the queen looked her in the eye, and she shook her head in disbelief. Most people, anyway.

The last trace of heavy footsteps faded into nothingness, and Red stood. Now was her chance to slip out relatively undetected. She would still have to pass the guards watching the main portcullis, but the area was well lit. She hoped they wouldn't be too startled to see her strolling out of the front gate.

She'd gone out a few times to relieve herself during the day, but she wasn't foolish enough to believe the same guards would be on duty this late at night. Her strides were calm and steady as she meandered down the hallways she was still becoming familiar with.

The hallways were as quiet and still as they had seemed before she'd disembarked, and in a short time she stepped out into the cool night air. The moon was heavy and nearing fullness, no clouds daring to hide the powerful light from touching the soothing earth underneath her paws.

She was glad of the night's clarity, though the reminder of the impending full moon was something she wished she could avoid. Her price would be especially painful this moon since she'd be forced to remain in her fur. If this night's excursion was successful, she'd make plans to slip away again to hopefully alleviate some of the more uncomfortable side effects.

Her steps had brought her to the looming stone that surrounded the raised portcullis, and she took a deep breath before approaching the opening. Red took special care to make a little noise so the guards wouldn't be startled, but as she passed through she kept her head high and her gaze steadily forward.

Some quick inhales were audiblized in the wake of her passing, but the guards stayed impressively impassive. Whoever had trained Her Majesty's guards had done an extraordinary job. Perhaps even Queen Regina, herself, had made a point to emphasize to the guards that no harm should come to the new four-legged resident.

Whatever the case, Red hoped that her return through the gate would be accomplished without issue. Her mind turned away from the castle and toward the task at hand.

Before she'd endeavored to join Regina's court in her current role, she and Marie had worked out a system for contact. They'd hidden some supplies in a part of the forest nearly half an hour away when she was her wolf self. From there she could become Red again and write a letter to Marie. If they needed to meet, that could be included in the missive as well.

Once she was in the safety of the forest she took a moment to take a deep breath and absorb nature. The lope to her hidden cache of items would be refreshing, and she hoped it would clear her mind. She allowed herself a few lingering moments more of tranquility before starting her slow, steady run.

At the start, her mind was full of jumbled thoughts, but as she continued the thrum of adrenaline and joy encompassed her entire being. She loved the freedom of running, especially now that she'd spent more time in someone else's control.

She was lost in exhilaration for a time - until a few subtle markings reminded her that she was close to where she needed to be, and she reduced her speed to a walk. She paced in a careful spiral inward, senses alert to any human intruders that may be in the vicinity.

It seemed clear, so she maneuvered in behind a thicket of dense trees. In the center there was a small space, barely big enough for two average sized people to stand comfortably.

It was here that Red let herself change and become a woman again. She combed her hand through her hair and grinned, delighted to be standing tall once more. The clothes she'd worn before assuming her wolf form were completely intact, and unlike her fur, seemed as clean as they'd been nearly a week ago when she'd first put them on.

Sometimes, she was grateful that her wolf and human states seemed so apart from each other. The only exception she'd found to date had been in the matter of wounds, especially if made with a silver-edged weapon. Silver slowed down her natural ability to heal, and Red wasn't sure why.

A yawn escaped her as she knelt to carefully dig in precisely the same spot she'd buried the small wooden chest of items. Only a miniscule amount of moonlight penetrated her hidden spot, but that was not a problem for her keen eyes.

She removed the chest with a smile, and lifted the heavy lid to dig around inside. There were a number of things within the container, but she focused on the writing implements. The smooth inside of the chest top would serve as her writing surface. She put the parchment in place and thought for a few beats before dipping the quill into the small well of dark ink.

The utensil scratched against the soft parchment, and her brow furrowed as she tried to form the appropriate words. Marie had spent their first summer together teaching her to read and write better using a large book of fairy tales the princess liked to travel with.

Since then, they'd written to each other in code. At first it had been out of a childish sense of excitement, but now it was viewed as a prudent precaution.

It didn't take her long to transcribe everything she needed to, and she bit her lip before adding a note for Marie to forward along to her grandmother. Granny hadn't wanted her to do this, but it wasn't the first time she'd defied the woman's wishes. It didn't mean she didn't miss her, even though they tended to argue a lot.

She was family. Neither of them had a lot of that to go discarding just because they disagreed on a few things. She hoped Granny wouldn't be too mad to listen to the message. A smile graced her face when she considered the stubbornness that she'd inherited.

It took her a moment to check the message, and she waited a little while to let the ink dry prior to rolling it up tightly and fastening it with some nondescript twine. She ensured that the sounds around herself hadn't changed and carefully emerged to walk to the village another twenty minutes away on foot.

There she would meet up with the muscled lumberjack Marie assured her could always be found in the tavern. Red had been cautious about leaving sensitive information with what her best friend had essentially described as a drunkard, but Marie Margaret had been insistent Leroy could handle his cups. She'd assured Red it wouldn't be conspicuous for them to meet in such a place since the village saw a lot of traffic located so near to the castle and capital of Arbrere.

Red had only very briefly met Leroy, and she doubted she could ever forget his face or unique disposition. She let her mind wander as she continued on her relatively short journey.

* * *

><p><em>The day was perfect - the gentle rolling verdant hills around the castle seemed exceptionally vibrant with the sun warmly kissing every blade of grass as far as the eye could see.<em>

_Regina smiled dreamily as she gazed out of the open window, the feather of her quill lightly rubbing against her lower lip. Perhaps she'd go for a ride today. They'd had an onslaught of rain the last week, and the brightness of the day was just too appealing to resist._

_The storm had even delayed her father's return from his trip around the country. Henry was a gregarious, endearing man and the people of Delsuel loved him, but not nearly as much as she did._

"_Regina? Are you listening? Honestly, I don't know what to do with you dear girl." Her mother's voice sounded honestly frustrated, though Regina could just detect a hint of amusement. "You're so like your father."_

_She bit her lip to refrain from smiling at what she considered a great compliment. "I'm sorry Mother, it just seems like an eternity since we had such a sunny day. Do you think we might cut short our lesson just a little today?"_

_Cora braced herself at the pleading, loving look. Henry had long ago learned to use the same eyes on her, and sometimes she could even resist the look. "Regina, I understand. Truly, I do. However, you're nearing the age of womanhood, and its important that you learn what you can while the weight of responsibility has yet to settle heavily on your shoulders."_

_Regina's expression dimmed, but she nodded resolutely. "Yes, Mother."_

_The older woman brought a hand up to rub at the crease between her brows. The utter disappointment in her daughter's face and voice was incredibly disarming, but she needed to do what was best for her child. She dropped her arm and gave Regina a half-smile. "I'll tell you what, my dear girl: if you can go through this treatise and point out the three major points that make the proposal from this merchant irresponsible for the economy as a whole, we can try and end things half an hour early."_

_The teenaged girl brimmed with excitement at the compromise, though she maintained her calm facade. Just like Mother had taught her._

_She eagerly accepted the document and braced herself for discovering the discrepancies her mother alluded too. The tangled language was preferred by those trying to slip things by the leaders of the land, and Regina had been receiving special lessons from her mother not only on how to untangle it, but in how to write a rebuttal that firmly and politely corrected the attempts._

_Her brows rose as she read the document. "You said this was written by a merchant? The diction is interesting…" her voice trailed off as she absorbed more information._

"_Yes, in a manner of speaking. In their land they don't have an organized government yet. I suppose merchant isn't quite the correct term for what he is, but across the sea he's definitely one of the richer and more powerful people that reside there." Cora absentmindedly replied as she noticed a lone horserider ferociously galloping up the road toward the castle._

_Half an hour later, Regina was halfway through writing out her thoughts when a disheveled guard wearing their house emblem and colors stumbled in. He darted a pained look toward her mother, and Regina had a terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach._

"_My lady, I'm so sorry to disturb you both. It's the king…"_

Regina woke with a gasp, tears glistening in her eyes as her mind raced with the events that followed that interruption on what should have been a perfect day. That day had been the start of her ruin. She wrapped her arms tightly around herself with a shiver and blearily realized she'd fallen asleep in the nude.

She'd sent Annalace away earlier, unable to relax and lose herself with the threat of the Green Scourge still hovering and whispering its mortal threats in her ear.

Her body slid from the covers, and she reached for a long robe to help brace herself against the chill in the air. The grey stone the keep was fashioned from made the place dreadfully cold and drafty.

She tied the robe closed loosely and moved over to pour some water into the washbasin and rubbed at her hands and face vigorously. The cold water was restorative, and she hoped to cleanse her mind as she cleansed her skin.

The foreboding feeling from the half memory, half dream lingered and left her disquieted. A restless hand combed through her hair as she debated her options. It was the middle of the night, but she needed to do _something_ - anything but remain in her cold bedchambers and remember her past.

It only took her panicked heart a few beats before she came to a decision. She pulled out some worn clothing the queen would never be caught wearing in public, and tugged them on. The leggings fit her snugly, and she adjusted the riding coat to settle it more comfortably on her shoulders.

Her hair she would leave down, though she did run her brush through it a few times to smooth it out. Queen Regina never wore her hair down, and Regina intended to leave the monarch behind for at least an hour. She twisted a hidden switch and the panel to one of the secret entrances that connected to her room slid open.

The one she'd chosen would take her to just outside of the castle, and she would make her way to the stables from there undisturbed. She pulled on a heavy cloak that was poorer in quality than she usually chose, but felt very comfortable in. There were few bandits in Arbrere, but it was best not to tempt fate by wearing something that screamed nobility.

Regina stepped into the hidden opening and emerged outside of the castle some time later. The grounds were relatively quiet, and as she entered the stables a few of the horses nickered in greeting. The sound relaxed her a little even though the building inspired mixed feelings in her.

She approached the stall of an older workhorse that she knew to be sweet, and she chided herself for not bringing any treats. He nuzzled into her palm anyway, and she cooed softly in return. "Come along Phillipe, it's a fine night for a ride."

He nibbled at her hair, and she smiled. She headed to the tack room to select a halter and reins, deciding that a saddle wasn't really necessary.

She smiled as she remembered the horrified look her mother had given her when she'd seen her riding bareback for the first time. Her smile disappeared, and she silently prepared Phillipe for their outing.

The stall opened a moment later and she tugged the large horse over to a step-stool to mount him easily. She settled on him, admiring the way his muscles bunched and shifted beneath her. They swung around and exited the stables, Phillipe's shod hooves rhythmically thumping against the ground.

Her hood was tugged up before they reached one of the side gates, and she gave the guards a wave as she departed. They wouldn't know exactly who she was just yet, but they were only required to stop people attempting to enter the grounds.

"Be careful ma'am," one of the guards spoke roughly as she moved away. She ducked her head in an obvious movement in response, and coaxed Phillipe into a gentle trot.

Normally she might have liked to take one of the more rambunctious stallions, but it wasn't safe to gallop off at high speeds at night for either her or her mount.

Phillipe was a good, sturdy horse, and his gentle nature despite his massive size had always drawn Regina to him. They'd bonded long before she became queen, and he read her signals well.

She had no goal in mind as they wandered. Her gaze roamed the blue-tinged landscape, most of the rest of the spectrum washed out in the moonlight. The peace of the night was deceptive, she knew. Not too far to the northwest there was an entire village that had become all too silent and still.

Viktor wasn't optimistic about the survival rate, or so the latest raven had shared. A masochistic side to her wanted to know the exact numbers. How many people would the sickness claim? How many were children who hadn't truly had time to live their lives?

Even the care her medicians were providing was dangerous. Every precaution was being taken, but sometimes accidents happened. Anyone around that village was at risk. She'd personally seen what the Green Scourge could do. Her father had been nearly unrecognizable, and despite tradition, they'd had to burn his body. They couldn't even risk keeping any of the items that had been on his person for fear of the malady re-emerging.

With a blink, she realized that Phillipe had slowed to a walk, and they were now at a large pond. She blinked again. If this was the pond she thought it was, she'd been lost in thought far longer than she realized. She combed her fingers through her horse's mane before dismounting.

He'd brought them right to an area that was mostly clear of larger vegetation, and his head dipped down to nibble at the soft grasses. She carefully removed the reins from the horse's halter and hung them from a low branch, knowing Phillipe wouldn't wander far without her and not wanting them to get caught on something. She didn't want him to get hurt.

She sat carefully near the water and dipped her fingers lightly in. The water was frigid, but not close to freezing quite yet. Her eyes wandered over the mostly placid surface, and she fondly remembered the pond back home her father had insisted trying to fish in. He'd fallen asleep long before he'd caught anything, and the sudden jolting of his pole had made him startle and lose the thing entirely.

Those were the things she preferred to remember about him, not the decayed, sickly lime toned skin of his disfigured face. She clenched the grass around her in both fists and gritted her teeth. The memories were persistent, and she knew her fear must be driving them. She'd never admit to anyone that she was terrified of what could happen.

A large splash to her right shocked her from her maudlin thoughts, and she had to steady her breathing.

_What could that have been?_ Just as she was about to stand and find out, a figure cut through the middle of the water with bold strokes.

Regina let out a relieved breath as she sat back. It was just someone taking a late night swim. The realization gave her pause. Surely the person swimming in such chilly water must be mad. The pond was uneven, but not incredibly deep. As she watched the figure in bewilderment, they apparently found a more shallow part of water and stood.

Air trickled from her parted lips as the silver streams of water trickled down the lanky form in gentle caresses. The woman flicked her long dark hair to the side, her face averted and pointed up toward the moon. An odd tension gathered in the air, and Regina wished that the woman would turn so she could see her face.

All she could see was the silhouette of broad, delicate shoulders that tapered down into the hint of curve of the woman's derriere that was tastefully hidden by the water. The sight was entrancing, bits of moisture clinging stubbornly to the impressive skin like a new lover. Regina could understand the sentiment.

She inhaled deeply when she realized that she'd forgotten to, and the woman's head finally turned. The face was fine boned with high cheekbones and a perfectly shaped nose that was well proportioned to the woman's face.

The woman turned suddenly, gaze solemn as the water sloshed around with her movement. "Who's there?" she called out demandingly.

Regina nibbled at her bottom lip and stood. She hesitated for only a moment before standing tall and flinging her hood back from her head. "I could ask you the same question. I _was_ here first."

* * *

><p>Red froze as soon as Regina's face was revealed. She'd been too distracted when she'd decided a quick swim before her return to the castle would do a great deal to soothe her spirit.<p>

Her interaction with Leroy had left something to be desired, and she began to worry if Marie really knew what she was doing. The man had loudly and drunkenly disparaged the queen. He'd drawn many eyes and Red had been very uncomfortable sitting next to him trying to get him to take the message.

Now, there was this to contend with.

She wasn't supposed to be seen, _especially_ not by the reigning monarch. There were so many things that could go wrong, but her mind remained blank as she stood stupefied.

The queen looked utterly different than normal, the long straight hair with just the hint of waves at the ends trailing down either side of her face. Her hands itched to move forward and sweep one side of it back and reveal more of the woman's exquisite features.

Her head shook as she swallowed, suddenly very conscientious of the fact that she was standing naked in front of the woman she had been spying on. She was glad the shadows hid her face, and the blush staining it from view. Somewhere some cosmic being was snickering at the situation and mentally chiding her for stealing a look at the monarch's body the previous night.

"Well? Are you going to stand there all night? I suppose I wouldn't mind," the queen's amused voice trailed her way, and with a jolt Red realized that Regina was eyeing her body with some appreciation. She cleared her throat and casually crossed her arms over the hard peaks of her breasts.

There was no way the woman could see much in the low lighting, but Red still felt very exposed. The fact that she could see Regina's expression very clearly didn't help. She ignored the low tingle of arousal the look inspired in her body, not wanting to dwell on the traitorous reaction.

"I was just surprised to find another woman out here tonight," Red nervously replied. "I think it's time for me to depart."

She sloshed down into the water and began to swim back to where she'd left her clothes. A few long strokes later, she emerged.

The queen was standing near her clothes, and Red once again froze. Her hair was slicked back from her face, the water from the pond dripping down in rivulets from her body.

"It's really quite unconventional for someone to go for a dip at this time of night, especially in such cold water." The monarch mused, her eyes glued to Red's face.

The intensity of the gaze was more unnerving than when the powerful woman had been casually peering at her body. She didn't know what to say.

Regina shifted her weight on her feet, a slightly confused expression on her face. "I'm sorry, have we met somewhere? I don't think I've seen you before, but I can't help but feel that you're so very familiar."

Red swallowed hard and dropped her eyes to her clothes, wishing she could magic them on and disappear into the night. "I doubt it," she admitted as she ducked down to grab her clothes. "I'm not really from around here."

That piqued the other woman's curiosity. "Oh? What brings you to these parts, then?"

The lanky woman's mind raced, trying to come up with an adequate response. "A friend asked me to come help out for a while, and so here I am."

The conversation halted as she began pulling her clothes on. She was glad for the excuse to not have to interact with Queen Regina. Anxiety gnawed at her gut for several reasons. She never enjoyed lying, and she couldn't look the queen in the face while she so blatantly did just that. Her words were _technically_ true, but the meaning behind the vague words was something the monarch could never guess.

"That's a fairly unclear answer. You seem uncomfortable, is something the matter?" Regina's voice seemed more curious than concerned.

Red combed a hair nervously through her hair, wincing as she tugged through a few tangles. "Well, how would you feel if you went for a midnight swim in the nude and accidentally revealed yourself to a complete stranger?"

The queen tapped a finger lazily at her lower lip as her gaze trailed over Red's now clothed figure. "If it were you? Pleased, perhaps. I'm not ashamed of my body."

A response was on the tip of Red's tongue, but she viciously quashed the urge to speak. _You certainly have no reason to be_, would not be a good response. She cleared her throat uncomfortably. "One doesn't have to be ashamed of one's body to feel discomfort with the awareness that a stranger has seen it."

"You have a point," the monarch conceded. She stepped forward, her hand outstretched. "Your cloak is interesting. The lighting is a little poor, but I'd say that is an oddly vibrant color. Most people shy away from such bold colors."

The hand brushed absentmindedly down her shoulder and arm, and Red had to suppress a shiver. The queen had a very potent presence. Her body's reaction to it all was very confusing, and she wondered if there had been some side effect to remaining in her wolf form so long around the woman. She'd have to make sure to take small breaks in her tiny chamber if she could.

"It was a gift, and I happen to like it." She used her arm to shift her cloak slightly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I really should be heading home."

She worried that the queen would delay her more, the interested look that remained on her causing a response in her body that only increased her overall anxiety.

Regina had been silently puzzling where she might know the young woman from, but had drawn a blank. Something was niggling at the back of her brain, but she could clearly see the discomfort the attractive woman was experiencing. She stepped back, amused that the much taller woman was so intimidated by her presence.

Though she was used to such things when she was dressed as the ruling monarch, she doubted the lanky women knew who she was. "Very well then, though I was hoping to at least catch your name."

Red swallowed hard at the raised brow and half-lidded expression. The queen's tone was even, and though the woman's interest had been apparent in her appearance, the errant spy couldn't help but wonder if that wasn't suspicion coloring the woman's voice. Queen Regina's face was shuttered and difficult to read.

Her green eyes flicked off to the right, and instead of revealing her name she decided some distraction was in order. "I think your horse is about to try locoweed for the first time. You might want to stop him while you can."

Immediately Regina's head jerked to glance at Phillipe, who was very interestedly making his way over to a shrub of the very herb in question. She mentally cursed and darted over to distract him from the potentially harmful ingestion. "Phillipe, you act as if you aren't fed enough. You're always thinking with your stomach."

She shook her head at the animal, an exasperated affection adorning her face as his large dark eyes shot her an endearing look. She silently chuckled at the expression, and turned with a smile to face the woman that had brought her attention to Phillipe's near mistake. "I really must get your na…"

The spot where the intriguing woman had been standing was empty, and even though Regina looked around for a hint of the woman's presence, it was clear that she was now alone. She settled her hands on her hips. "How rude."

Phillipe nibbled at her hair again, and she turned to rub his head with a laugh. "You cumbersome oaf, you've let her slip away. Perhaps she was a water nymph. Father was always so insistent that he saw one once."

The horse just stared at her.

"You're a terrible conversationalist, Phillipe." Regina's voice was lighter as she walked over to retrieve the reins. It took but a few moments to affix them once more to the horse's halter, and she tugged him over so that he was adjacent to a small, steep mound of earth.

Once again she was astride the animal, and she guided him back in the direction of the castle. Her mind was occupied with musings of the strange midnight interaction. Her thoughts would remain blissfully at ease for the remainder of the night, offering a small intermission from her worry.

Red watched her retreat silently from her place hidden in the far bushes, her heartbeat still erratic from the happenstance meeting. She blew out a breath and relaxed back onto the trunk of a tree.

What were the odds that the queen would go out for a ride the very same night she decided to slip away for the first time? She shuddered at the peculiar touch of coincidence. Was this some kind of universal warning, or something else?

The stress of the night wore at her, and she tiredly enjoyed her last moments as Red before becoming Ruby once more.

Dawn was only a few hours off by the time she padded softly to her room, and she curled up tightly on the luxurious cushion the queen had given her. She fell asleep at once, her ease unknowingly reflecting that of Regina's.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I decided a relatively light chapter was in order, but all bets are off from here on out. =)


	5. Chapter 5

Regina stretched languidly as she began to wake, the heavy covers of her luxurious bedding caressing her body pleasantly. She felt refreshed, and that was a relief. The troubles of the previous day were still the same ones she had to face on this day - she'd need every ounce of energy she could muster.

A smile plastered her face as she recalled her surprising night journey, and the mysterious water nymph she and Phillipe had encountered. She allowed herself to reflect on the ridiculousness of the meeting only for a short while.

As she stepped out of bed, she noted with some alarm the sun was higher than when she normally chose to start her day. She frowned. Her personal servants were under orders to wake her by a certain time if she hadn't risen. It was rare that they needed to wake her, but still...it wasn't like her people to let her lie abed so late.

She reached over to tug on the red velvet rope that would summon one of her personal servants, and by the time she'd stepped over to her wardrobe there was a light tapping on the heavy door to her bedchamber.

"Your Majesty, do you need assistance with dressing for the day?" The middle aged woman asked respectfully.

The monarch turned, frown still in place. "Teresa, why didn't someone come to wake me?" She gestured angrily to the window and the sun a quarter of the way up the horizon.

Teresa bowed her head with her hands clasped in front of herself. "I am sorry Queen Regina, but Mistress Annalace requested that we not disturb you. She said that she received another raven this morning and that you'd need your rest before having to hear of it."

Regina's shoulders, that had been relatively relaxed, immediately tensed. "Do you know what the raven was about?"

"I'm sorry Your Majesty, no. Mistress Annalace wished to speak to you privately about it." The servant's brown eyes were steady as they regarded the monarch patiently.

"Very well. Could you please retrieve my crimson gown with the lace up sleeves? The black corset today, as well." Regina had a sour taste in her mouth as she waited for Teresa to collect the items in question. The news must be unpleasant if Lacey had let her sleep in.

Her favorite gown and corset would help bolster her already faltering mood - she hoped. She and Teresa were practiced at getting prepared for the day, and within twenty minutes she was Queen Regina again. She stared at how severe her face looked with her hair pulled back into a perfect chignon in combination with her makeup.

This was her armor of choice, and as Teresa delicately placed the sign of her rule precisely in place on her head, her eyes glinted. Her demeanor was her armor, and her weapon was her wit. She was grateful that her mother had not only spent countless hours helping her hone it to a keen edge, but that she'd done well to hire the best tutors to fill in gaps of knowledge.

The throne was a cold, lonely place, and ultimately she could only rely on herself.

Her eyes were hard as she made the full transition, and when she next turned to face her servant she was expressionless. "I'm headed to check in with Lord Sydney, have Annalace meet me in my study in half an hour."

Teresa bowed her head, now unable to look the powerful woman in the eye. "I shall tell her personally."

Queen Regina gave her a dismissive wave and strode confidently to the door. Teresa scurried to open the heavy object, and the three guards that had been stationed in the hallway gave the monarch revered bows as she glided past them majestically.

As she walked, she considered where her most trusted lord might be. She had given him a special project, and she doubted he was finished just yet. He would have already presented her with the information she wanted.

Her path to the library was uninterrupted, and she acknowledged the guards stationed outside the library with a distracted nod. "Is Lord Sydney here?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," the guard on the left answered immediately.

The corner of her lip curled up for just a moment, and both guards straightened their already excellent posture even more. The queen was internally pleased, but continued on to find her target.

The library was quite large, with three floors and countless rows of books. She'd often found it ironic since she knew that the former king had never spared a moment to visit the place. Her step-sister used to visit it infrequently, but at one point it had been one of the few places Regina had felt comfortable.

She allowed herself a slight pause to enjoy the smell of old books and a wealth of knowledge. A low burr of voices caught her attention, and she angled her body toward the right.

Her usual heels would announce her presence, and she wasn't surprised to find Sydney already looking in her direction when she turned the last corner to one of the small tables scattered throughout the library.

"Your Majesty," he intoned solemnly as he stood from his chair and bowed politely.

"Sydney," she nodded back. Movement out of the corner of her eye made her head turn, and she spotted Annabel just leaving the area. "Do you have anything to report?"

The swarthy man nibbled at his lower lip nervously.

"Out with it," she demanded impatiently.

He gave her a tentative smile and moved around the table to pull out a chair. "Then you should have a seat, I'll need to show you a few things."

She angled her head curiously and smoothly sat, her hands straightening out her gown as she waited for Sydney to settle in beside her.

Sydney reached over to the other side of the table to collect some of the musty tomes he'd been looking through, as well as the newer journal he'd been using to scribble his notes down in. He arranged them neatly around himself and took a breath. "I'm afraid it's worse than we expected."

Regina frowned and leaned over as he maneuvered the journal between the two of them. He turned back a few pages. "I started looking at the weather patterns and yields like you suggested," his finger pointed at a row of columns, "and I was able to come up with some estimates on average based on each set of unique conditions."

Her brown eyes combed through the data, always impressed at her trusted aid's organization and ability to figure out how to accomplish any task she put before him. "Yes, I see."

He nodded along absently. "So then I proceeded with the second part of your request, and I'm afraid it's all rather damning. Now mind you, I haven't finished rechecking all the numbers again, but…"

"It's as I suspected?" the monarch gritted out in a monotone voice as she reviewed the numbers.

"Yes," his tone was regretful. He paused for a moment and flicked back to the page that had been originally open. "These are the final tallies, with the respective Grainmasters listed here." He tapped at the corresponding names.

The queen straightened abruptly, her hands jerking the book and clenching around it. "So many?"

"Yes," he responded truthfully, a beleaguered look stamped on his face.

She slammed the book closed angrily and leaned back in her chair. A hand came to rub at her temples as she contemplated what she needed to do. Considering everything that Sydney had revealed, something drastic was in order.

Her eyes stared off into nothing. "Have a platoon sent to retrieve each of the offending Grainmasters. Tell the lieutenants of each that they are working with my full authority, and anyone objecting is in danger of treason."

"Your Majesty?" Sydney gulped hard, his eyes wide as he watched the monarch stand. Her face was impassive as she looked directly at him.

"No one steals from me or the people of Arbrere. I'm dissolving the royal council, Sydney." Before the man could close his gaping mouth or form a coherent response, she was gone.

* * *

><p>Furry ears flicked and rotated, following the sounds around them closely as the wolf patiently sat.<p>

Red was outside again, fear curling in her heart as doubt ate away at her mind. She stared at the dusty road that led away from the castle. There was a fair amount of traffic, like always, and the sight of all the travel made her itch to leave.

Last night had been confusing and terrifying, and Red felt that she would surely die from all the pressure her current position forced upon her.

She doubted Leroy, and worst of all she was beginning to doubt Marie. Her best friend might prove to be a great leader, but seeing her choice in companions made Red question if the princess truly understood the implications of their situation.

If the previous people Marie Margaret had sent in to gather information at Regina's court had been anything like Leroy, then it was no wonder that they had been executed. Few monarchs in the five kingdoms tolerated any form of treason. Leroy loudly contending that he'd kill the queen if he ever saw her could definitely be considered as such, drunk or not.

She sighed after a moment. There was no way she would abandon her friend's cause so easily, she'd just needed some time to air out her fears. Perhaps Leroy would come through for her. She was supposed to find him at the tavern again after the full moon had passed.

Her eyes had been lazily scanning the road as she thought, and the sight of three riders on horseback being given a wide berth caught her attention. The pristine white robes with colored trim were distinct, and she loped further south to try and catch a glimpse of the back. There, on the backs of the fabric, was a golden emblem depicting the symbol of a star.

The Order of the Star had arrived a little early. She was certain the queen wouldn't be pleased.

An image of the monarch as she'd seen her the night before flashed through her mind. If Red hadn't known any better, she would have never thought _that_ young woman was the queen. Oh, Regina was definitely exquisitely elegant, but she was also delightful and enchanting. Flickers of the innocent girl she might have been once still remained there underneath the hard, regal exterior.

She'd begun to puzzle at what she'd known of the monarch before coming to the Chastel d'Blanc. There was a glaring fact that she couldn't resolve with what she'd observed. Few knew it, thought it was occasionally murmured about in front of the fire at local taverns. Had Queen Regina truly killed not only King Leopold, but her own mother Queen Cora?

There was little evidence to support that in the woman's demeanor. Marie had been insistent that it was true, and Red knew her best friend was a horrible liar. Marie Margaret truly believed those things to be true, and the way she revealed that she'd overheard her stepmother and stepsister discussing how difficult it had been to cover up the former king's true cause of death had been shocking.

She could still remember how Marie Margaret had trembled next to the fire, face damp with tears and cloak held tightly to her person. That was the night Queen Cora had died and Marie had fled. It had been clear that Regina was removing obstacles to the crown, and her best friend had feared she was next - her claim to the Arbrerian throne would have overridden Regina's by birthright.

As the trio of representatives from the Order of the Star drew closer to the keep, Red decided it was time to return. Perhaps the queen's true face would be revealed when confronted with the Order. That thought was comforting since her unease with the situation had been growing now that she'd made her first report.

Mind settled, she turned to make her way back to the castle.

The servants were abuzz with chatter as she stepped through the massive entryway and she curiously followed two to see what all commotion was about. They wandered over back out of one of the side entrances and over toward the parade grounds.

Red's eyes widened when she saw the large assembly of soldiers. She tuned in to the gossiping servants to catch snippets of their low conversation.

"-knows where exactly they're going. It's being kept tightly under wraps." The young girl's voice was full of awe as she observed the men and women standing at attention, stiffly awaiting orders.

"Charlise said they're going to raid some village that the queen suspects has been disloyal to the crown." The pale girl tittered to her friend.

The first girl turned to look at the second with a frown. "Charlise also said that the queen's wolf was born from the pits of hell and can spit fire. I've tended to Ruby and she's as sweet as can be."

The wolf laughed internally, sobering again when her gaze fell back to the soldiers. The servants didn't know what was going on, but she knew someone that did; Red just wasn't certain that the monarch would be discussing what she wanted to know in an area that such a discussion could be easily overheard from.

The details she wanted couldn't be gathered here, and so she headed back into the large stone edifice. There were many people in the castle, but she decided to rely on several of her senses at once to try and discover where the monarch was.

She couldn't pick up more than faint traces of what could have been Queen Regina's scent, but a tall servant carrying a tray of the monarch's favorite tea drew her attention. Red shadowed his footsteps to a part of the castle she'd been to but been unaware of the exact use of each room.

He knocked solidly on the door, and a Regina's strong voice bade him enter.

Red slipped in past the man's long legs as he tried to keep the tray steady. The queen was sitting behind an ornate dark oak desk, and in one of the visitor's chairs was an aggravated looking Annalace.

They both gave her odd looks when she walked over to the back facing wall and laid down, but were distracted by the tea being served. The servant bowed and retreated from the room, and Red was temporarily forgotten.

"Are you certain you're doing the right thing?" Annalace's voice was quiet.

Queen Regina sipped delicately from her tea cup. "The right thing? Such things only exist in children's stories. The world is far too complex to be simplified. In most kingdoms thieves have their hands chopped off. Do the families those thieves come from feel that the punishment is right - especially when the thief sought only to feed their family?"

The impassive look and dispassionate recital were as thought provoking as the words.

Annalace was scowling. "Don't deflect the situation. The people are already grumbling under your rule. Do you think this is a wise course of action?"

Dark umber eyes focused on her tiredly. "At this point the only unwise course of action is inaction."

The petite auburn haired woman sat back in her chair with a sigh. "Things are going to be difficult, especially with the Order probably only half a day away."

Red barked reflexively at the words, and both women turned to focus on her.

Regina frowned at the wolf, her eyes staring intently at the alert looking animal. "What was that, Ruby?"

The large wolf sat up and tilted her head, not sure why she'd called attention to herself.

Brown eyes narrowed slightly. "Was it something she said about the Order of the Star?"

Internally Red sighed, but dutifully barked. At the very least she could gain some of the queen's trust. She ignored the sick feeling that rolled through her belly at the prosaic thought.

Annalace was frowning at the large animal now, too. "Did you see them?"

Red stood and wagged her tail anxiously, sounding another bark to show her agreement.

"They're here?" the queen asked sharply and stood, a dark scowl on her face.

She watched as Ruby paced side to side uneasily and whined. Regina eased slightly. "So, not yet, but close."

Her voice was distracted, and she turned to face Annalace. "Have Commander Hua move the men out immediately through the east gate. They need to get moving before the Order can try interfering with my goals."

"Right away," Annalace intoned solemnly as she put her teacup down and rapidly exited the room.

Regina sighed and eased her shoulders, her eyes slowly moving back to Ruby. "You have been a rather fortuitous addition to the castle."

Red wagged her tail excitedly, hopeful that her trusted position was becoming cemented.

The monarch stared blankly at her for a few moments before moving to open the door. She gave the wolf a fond smile as she passed through the door, but as soon as the animal walked past the smile dropped. Perhaps Ruby had been too fortuitous an addition.

The wolf walked further down the corridor, and Regina turned to face the guard on her right. Her voice was barely a whisper. "I need you to send both Annabel and Mallorie to my private chambers immediately."

The grizzled guard nodded unquestioningly and moved to do as requested. The second guard followed her discreetly until she was safely in her rooms.

* * *

><p>Mallorie was first to arrive to her suite of rooms, and Regina took a moment to confer with her quietly as they waited for Annabel.<p>

A tentative knock came some time later, and the nervous looking librarian entered clutching a book and a few old scroll cases.

"Pardon me, Your Majesty, I guessed at what this was about and needed to collect some things." Belle looked uncomfortable as she held the the objects to her chest protectively.

Regina shot Mallorie an amused look across the sofa they'd been comfortably seated at, and she gestured to a finely framed armchair. "Sit, and show me what you've discovered."

Annabel nodded and sat, fumbling with the scrolls and book before setting them down at the low table centered in the seating area.

"Well, there's very little details on Fae creatures at all, and that extends to Fae Wolves. I _have_ been able to find some texts that refer back to magical wolves that could be Fae Wolves, if you'd like to hear about that?" Her blue eyes refused to look the intimidating monarch in the face.

"Go on," Regina spoke softly, not wanting to completely debilitate the faltering young woman. Her mind wondered at the change in the normally relatively confident bookworm.

"They're thought to be extinct from most of the five kingdoms, and it's said that their intellect rivals that of humans - that's one of the reasons they were hunted so fiercely. The best source of information I've discovered has been a very old scroll I happened upon purely by chance." Her hand trembled slightly as she reached forward to grab one of the hardened cases.

She hesitated and handed the case over to the monarch's extended and waiting hand. "Ruby may disappear for a few days around the full moon. There's evidence that the time is a required tradition ingrained in all of the Fae, though it's unsure what exactly happens."

Queen Regina nodded absently as her keen eyes studied the ornate silver scroll case and its exquisite detail before opening it. She reached in, carefully extracting the parchment from within. She half listened as Annabel recited a rehearsed spiel on everything she'd discovered.

She read along as the librarian finally concluded the verbal report, and pulled her eyes away from the document after silence had reigned for a few heartbeats. "Thank you, Annabel. I'll hold on to this, you may leave."

Belle looked relieved as she hurriedly gathered the other scrolls and lone book, a happy bounce to her step as she exited the queen's private chambers.

The scroll was returned to the scroll case, and Regina's gaze was affixed to the door as she handed the scroll over to Mallorie.

The curly haired blonde woman accepted the case and brushed her fingers over the detail. She leaned forward to sniff at it. "Well, well. That's a surprise."

"I didn't think she had it in her," Regina conceded as she shook her head slowly. "I have more enemies disguised as friends than I realized."

Mallorie gave a grim smile. "This is a rather impressive forgery, I wonder who gave it to her? The poor dear, she's such a horrible liar."

Regina was still stunned, but she gathered a deep breath and turned to face one of the few people left she still trusted. "Do you know what Ruby really is?"

The tall, pale blonde woman's smile didn't drop. "Of course, Your Majesty."

"Well?" the monarch impatiently intoned.

Azure eyes sparkled at the queen's frustration, but Mallorie wouldn't prolong her friend's suffering. "She's a Changer. I'm surprised that she seems to know so little about her own kind, really."

"Considering the physical differences between the Draken and Lycan, it isn't surprising that she isn't as attuned as you are to such things." Regina's tone was calm. "How long have you known?"

"I suspected the first time I saw her, but this," the pale woman hefted the silver case, "was enough confirmation for me. The real questions have yet to be answered though. Perhaps we can gather some when she wanders off to pay her price once the full moon starts."

Mocha eyes had hardened the longer Regina remained silent with her thoughts. "I'll need you to get something from the leathersmith for me."

Mallorie's head tilted with a smile. "The collar? How will you talk her in to it?"

"She and I have formed a bond, I'm sure it won't be difficult." Regina managed to keep the anger from her voice as she relayed the information.

She wasn't wholly successful in disguising her ire, but Mallorie decided that it would be best not to bring it up. Instead the tall woman stood and executed a quick curtsey. "I'm off to do your bidding. Annalace is going to be so angry when I tell her what our little Belle has done."

Regina flicked a dismissive hand at the words, not really caring about the ongoing squabble between the twins. Her mind was preoccupied with the betrayal she felt at knowing the sweet tempered creature she'd bonded with had been deceiving her the entire time.

Maybe she could have attributed the attempt of Ruby passing herself off as a special wolf to an effort to hide...if it weren't for the obvious conspiracy. Changers were technically wanted creatures in Arbrere, though Regina felt such laws were archaic and ignorant. Arbrere had dim views on most magicks in all their forms, but Delsuel had no such qualms. It was a shame that Belle had been enlisted in the little charade.

The planting of information with her librarian pointed to something larger than a lone Changer trying to stay hidden in plain sight, and Regina focused on who might have set the entire thing up. She'd have to initiate a delicate investigation, starting with the supposed sender of Ruby, Prince David O'Nuallain.

She kept her mind from focusing on all the parts of herself she'd revealed to Ruby that few people rarely got to see. If she allowed herself to get too personal about the subject, she wouldn't be able to discover the larger underlying plot. Being objective was her best bet.

Annabel's betrayal was nothing since she'd never truly trusted the subdued woman the same way she did Annalace. Ruby, however, was another matter entirely. She forced her breathing to remain even as she tried to keep her fury at bay. _Remain objective Regina,_ she silently scolded herself.

Her resolve faltered when she realized her hands were clenched tightly, and she spared a worried gaze for the purple glow that grown around each. She focused and calmed her mind, and the magic instantly retreated.

Regina awarded Ruby the dubious mental honor of being one of the first reasons in years that her magic had slipped from her tight control. The last time had been the night her mother had died.

She sighed mournfully as the anger washed from her and exhaustion took its place. She loathed the crown and all the troubles that came along with it, but she had duties to fulfil.

She slipped from her chambers to seek out her garden and the tranquility it could bestow. She sorely needed it if she was to face the Order of the Star after all her recent discoveries.

* * *

><p>Crimson eyes peered intently at the side door the queen would normally stride through when she wasn't required to make a formal entrance to the Great Hall. Earlier she'd realized the queen hadn't been following her, but she didn't want to seem overly suspicious and suddenly change course.<p>

Now, however, she was growing impatient. Surely the representatives of the Order of the Star would be here any moment, yet the monarch was still sorely absent.

Red glanced at the loose scattering of nobles that had assembled in the hall and decided she'd waited long enough. Listening to their endless prattle about how much it had cost to import their favorite gown from Nippon or how incompetent the servants were had her teeth on edge.

She intended to seek out the queen, but it wouldn't hurt to make her exit a little more entertaining. Normally, she kept her head down and her eyes away from the people. Because Queen Regina had deemed her trustworthy, she decided the meek demeanor was no longer necessary.

Her mouth opened in a large yawn, flashing the impressive ivory of her fangs for all to see. Few noticed as she stretched and stood, but those that did shifted a little nervously. Red had taken a position on one side of the throne, but now she stepped down and selected her first targets.

The subtle clicking of her claws was inaudible with all the low murmuring, but she knew the moment the group of nobles noticed her. Their fear was pungent.

She circled them, eyes unblinking as she looked each in the eye with her head ducked as if they were her prey and she was just waiting for the command to strike. Her feet carried her throughout the different groups, and by the time she stepped out of the Great Hall, the room had become silent.

Red laughed internally as she cleared the threshold to the expansive hall, giving the guard a playful look with her tongue lolling and tail wagging. The blonde man let out a bark of laughter, only stopping when his superior officer sent him a harsh glare. The officer looked at Red with an unhappy expression, but there was a twinkle in his eye.

She yipped at him once before tilting her head to try and find her quarry.

It took her a few minutes, but she finally caught a whiff of Queen Regina's unique scent as she wandered the corridors. Her nose remained low as she followed the trail, but once she realized the probable destination her head perked up and she broke into a gentle lope. Excitement made her paws and tail tingle at the prospect of being outside again.

It was another bright day, and Red was glad for it as she entered the garden. Her fur soaked up the rays of warmth, and she could feel her tail moving entirely of its own accord.

She was accustomed to this path now, and the familiar figure of the monarch greeted her eyes within moments. A soft bark announced her presence.

Regina tensed. She'd been standing next to her tree, one hand firmly on its bark as she allowed its familiarity to soothe her mind. It had been working, but now she was faced with the wolf who wasn't really a wolf. Ruby, as Regina knew her, was a person pretending to be her loyal companion.

Who could possibly know how much she cared for animals? Few did. Most thought her harsh laws on hunting had more to do with wanting to exert control and keep the populace from providing for themselves. Her mind began to wander, and after a moment, something finally clicked. She straightened and turned to face Ruby with a smile.

"Hello Ruby," she cooed invitingly. "I was wondering when you'd find me."

Red barked, surprised at the warm greeting. Regina looked incredibly happy to see her, and she quashed the shame that threatened to rise in her throat.

"Would you like a treat?" Regina offered as she reached a hand up to carefully pluck one of the last apples from her tree. Her fingers rubbed at the scarlet skin enticingly as she extended it toward the large animal.

She watched as Ruby licked her chops reflexively, and it took care to not let the wicked intent shine from her eyes.

The wolf looked from the monarch's face to her hand before stepping forward to delicately retrieve the apple from the monarch's hand without making any physical contact.

"Good girl, Ruby." Brown eyes grew half lidded as Regina angled her head at the content looking creature. All she had to do was exactly what she had been doing. She had Ruby, quite literally, eating from the palm of her hand.

As Ruby enthusiastically worked at the apple, Regina began to pace slowly around the garden. "You know, after today you'll be allowed to do as you please entirely. You'll be allowed personal contact again, and will be free to roam where you like without exception."

She tugged the leather gloves from the loose belt that draped over her hips, glad that she usually brought them with her when she decided to visit her garden. They slid on easily, and she daintily sat next to Ruby and began to affectionately scratch and rub at the wolf's head and scruff of her neck.

Red leaned into the contact with a groan, wishing that Regina would..._Ah, yes right there._

Now a wicked grin did flash on the monarch's face, though Ruby couldn't see it. "There will be some changes though, Ruby."

The large furry head turned her way, a glazed look in the carmine eyes. Regina had to bite her lip so as not to smirk. She affixed a worried look to her face. "With your permission, I'd like you to start wearing a collar bearing my emblem. Before you say no, I just want you to understand that it's for your own protection. Even though I have several laws in place to limit hunting, there are many who defy my wishes. Few, however, would dare harm an animal bearing my personal crest."

A whine escaped Red's throat as she considered the queen's words. They actually made perfect sense, and she couldn't fathom a reason why she should say no. As it was, she was already under an enormous amount of protection - far more than she'd ever been afforded in her life.

Ruby's hesitation was palpable, and Regina decided it was time to get her way. Her hand cupped at the fur of Ruby's jaw as she gently tilted the animal's head. Her other hand combed through the fur between the wolf's ears as their eyes met. "You've come to mean a lot to me in a short time, and if anything were to happen to you I would never be able to forgive myself."

She allowed moisture to gather in her eyes, knowing the glistening look would go far for the creature that had already shown a weakness to her own vulnerability. "Will you agree to wear my mark, Ruby?"

Red felt she had no choice but to agree, the intensity of the monarch's gaze penetrating to the very core of her emotions. She gave a modulated bark. The look that swept over Regina's face had Red entranced. She looked ecstatic.

In truth, Regina was. There was one more thing to add to the perfect moment. "Also, I'm moving you from your room. I'd like you to stay with me in my personal suite. I'll feel better with you nearby."

The air escaped from Red's lungs at the declaration and her mind went blank. There were going to be a lot of problems associated with the move, but there was no way she could voice her disapproval. Worry curled in the pit of her stomach, but as she looked up into the shining umber eyes, she realized there would be some benefit to her new position as well.

Her tail wagged and she barked again.

Regina continued to rub and scratch Ruby's body, content now that something was finally going her way. _Oh Marie, you are woefully unprepared for this game_.

A servant approached from the castle, an apologetic look on his face. "Your Majesty, Mistress Annalace has requested I inform you that the Order of the Star shall be arriving within a matter of minutes."

"Very well, we shall be there momentarily." She gave one last good scratch and stood, meticulously removing her gloves and dropping them on the ground. "Please have those removed very carefully, Ruby is still infectious."

"Of course, I'll see to it myself," the servant declared before disappearing to retrieve some cloth to collect the gloves with.

The queen took a deep breath and flicked a satisfied glance to the eagerly waiting wolf. "Come along Ruby, we have guests."

Red obediently followed, her eyes constantly moving up to absorb the focused look on the monarch's face. She was close to something, she could feel it in her bones. She just wasn't sure what _it_ was.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**: Apologies for the gap between updates, but I've been having trouble writing. I have about four different RQ stories pulling at my brain, and it's rather disconcerting when I attempt to focus on just one. I don't want to start too many ideas at once, but I might have to...which would push updates on this story back. I would like your opinion - more RQ stories with only one update a week each, or just try and focus on one at a time to finish one sooner?

* * *

><p>A duet of steady clicking echoed through the hallways despite the normal bustle. Those bound to normally roaming the corridors in pursuit of their daily duties found themselves startled at the sight of queen and wolf determinedly striding past.<p>

Red kept her head high alongside the monarch. She felt Regina's powerful aura like a physical presence, and it in turn made her want to present her best self.

They made a striking pair. The queen's rich carmine gown with black trim was a perfect compliment for the wolf's own mixed coat of sable, mahogany, and the the odd crimson tinges that matched Red's unflinching gaze.

It was only at west door to the Great Hall that they finally halted. Mallorie and Annalace stood waiting in front of the doors, two guards standing resolute at either side of the impressive wooden entrance expertly set in the stone.

"Your Majesty," Mallorie murmured as she dipped her head and held up a heavy oak box inlaid with gold filigree in elaborate curling patterns.

Regina angled her head slightly and raised a single eyebrow in question.

Annalace stepped forward with a wink and opened the box carefully with both hands. She offered Mallorie a smile before meticulously removing the ornate, formal crown that Regina usually forsook for its lighter counterpart.

"I thought it best to remind the High Celestial that her efforts at keeping you from this crown were sadly wasted," Lacey replied helpfully. She grinned when the hint of a smirk flashed at the corner of the monarch's mouth.

"Lacey, do you really think it's best to aggravate such a prominent figure?" The blonde woman still holding the box sounded more amused than concerned.

Red peered up at the rich hum that sounded from Regina's throat, catching the monarch giving Annalace a lascivious look. A dark energy crackled between them, and she shifted her weight from one paw to the other. The look was telling, and Red was oddly both glad and disappointed that she wouldn't be moved to the royal wing until the next day.

Mallorie glanced from Annalace quietly adjusting the crown on Regina's head to the very interested wolf - who was clearly intently focused on the interaction. She made a mental note and snapped the lid to the box shut, effectively pulling Annalace and Regina from their own private moment of silent promises for later.

Queen Regina blinked and took a half step back, easily stifling the lust that had begun to curl in her abdomen. "A subtle reminder to the Order of my power isn't a bad idea," she calmly stated. She turned her attention to one of the guards "Are the representatives of the Order of the Star already in the Hall?"

"Yes, Your Majesty. Would you like to be formally announced to the room?" The guard's face was a mask of discipline and his tone deferential.

"That won't be necessary." Regina replied and waited patiently for the armored men to pull the doors open. The walk to the dais that supported her throne was relaxed and confident, and she almost smiled when she saw Ruby settling next to her throne. She reminded herself that the innocent animal was actually a deceptive human just in time.

Her spine imperceptibly straightened as she allowed her gaze to settle on the area of the room she'd been studiously ignoring. Three women in white robes stood placidly waiting, one toward the front and two immediately behind her on either side.

She was familiar with the brunette woman at the front, the blue trim of the robe unique to Reul Ghorm. The silvery threading that traced white fabric showed her to be a not only a priestess, but a High Celestial of the Order of the Star.

The other two women wore plainer white robes, one trimmed with green and the other a soft pink. Their subdued demeanor lended to the evidence of them being acolytes, and Regina lost interest in the meek blonde and chestnut haired women after only a glance.

"Reul Ghorm," she enunciated cleanly and dispassionately.

The woman at the front's left eye visibly twitched, though the woman executed a formal curtsey that both acolytes rushed to emulate. "Your Majesty," the priestess solemnly intoned. "We've come to investigate some rumors that have been circulating in Arbrere."

Regina's brows rose comically in faux surprise. "Some Arbrerian rumors have circulated all the way up to the core of Ertsland? My, my, how surprising."

"Be that as it may," the priestess seemed unphased, "the severity of the rumors caught our attention. I would request more information of these rumors of the Green Scourge taking a foothold in Arbrere."

"What interest does the Order of the Star have in Arbrerian affairs?" The queen managed to keep her voice even, though suspicion caught like wildfire in her mind. The arrival of the Order without invitation so soon after they'd begun attempting to contain the vicious malady didn't seem coincidental.

A hint of impatience colored Reul Ghorm's voice when she next spoke. "As you are well aware, the Order maintains an interest in all of the five kingdoms. We are all citizens of this great land regardless of which kingdom we reside in. Is there an outbreak of Green Scourge, or not?"

The queen's lips twitched. "If there were an outbreak of the Green Scourge, would the Order be offering a cure or magical assistance to any of those affected by it?"

"The Order has much power, but none such as that," the priestess demurred, though her eyes glinted in pleasure at the denial.

"The Order has a few trained in the arts of healing!" The blonde acolyte in the white robes trimmed with green exclaimed in a voice laden with worry. "I, myself have received much training and would be glad to help!"

The priestess turned to glare at the acolyte, but before she could reprimand the girl, Regina quickly responded.

"How generous of the Order to offer the services of one of its number, what is your name Acolyte?" Her voice was smooth as she addressed the young woman, her umber eyes deceptively earnest.

The acolyte's lips parted as if to answer the monarch's question, but the priestess was quick to cut in this time. "I"m afraid Emerald hasn't earned her true name yet, and as an unconfirmed acolyte I cannot, in good conscience, allow her to attempt magic on those already stricken by something so horrendous."

"Oh! We're both trained in the healing arts, is that why you selected us for this journey?" the second acolyte's voice shook when she spoke, but she managed to get the words out even as the High Celestial focused a fierce glare on her.

"Oh Reul Ghorm, you're being modest. Clearly you intended to aid Arbrere by bringing two acolytes specifically trained in the healing arts. The guards will show them to their temporary quarters." A regal hand gestured as Regina spoke. The guards responded immediately to do her bidding. "Will you also be remaining to aid Arbrere?"

The priestess was seething. She'd brought the two acolytes along because they tended to get themselves into trouble, and now was a perfect example of such an occasion. "Unfortunately I cannot remain past the morrow as there are important rituals I must be a part of for the oncoming full moon."

The unfamiliar dark eyes settled on Red, and the wolf shifted uncomfortably at the look that seemed to be able to examine her very soul. The stare lasted longer than she liked, and she was certain no one in the room had missed it.

"That is a very intriguing animal," the priestess declared in surprise. "Might I examine her more closely?"

Regina affected an apologetic look. "I'm afraid that Ruby has been exposed to something contagious and shouldn't be physically interacted with until at least tomorrow." She was internally pleased to be able to deny the woman.

Reul Ghorm waved a hand flippantly and stepped forward toward the throne. Red stood and shot the queen a look. The monarch looked displeased, but gave a slight nod.

Red was quick in descending the stairs. She didn't know what the priestess intended to do and she could feel the anxiety building up as Reul Ghorm drew closer.

A cerulean light began to glow around the pale priestess's hand, which was extended in front of her as if reaching for the nervous animal. The glow suddenly spread and swept forward, curling around Red.

The magic had an odd scent to it, an earthy musk she'd experienced while hunting deep in the forest. The blue glimmer was all around her and she felt nothing. She gave the priestess a curious look.

The High Celestial smiled as the fog of color dissipated. "She can be safely touched," she announced proudly as she proceeded to do just that.

The wolf had relaxed a little into the awkward touch at the top of her head, but when she looked up to see the half lidded gaze of the priestess, she stiffened again. The brown eyes seemed almost black. Red suddenly had the keen understanding that this priestess knew exactly what she was.

Reul Ghorm pulled away with another little smile. "Our trip was long, I believe you said that some guards would be showing us to our rooms?" When she met the gaze of the queen, she looked serene.

"Yes, there are rooms prepared for each of you." Regina directed her attention to the right of the room where Mallorie had been lounging on a long bench.

The blonde woman stood and gestured to some nearby guards. They were quick to lead the three visitors from the Great Hall.

Red stood awkwardly at the bottom of the throne for a moment before ascending again to take her place alongside the queen.

The hall was quiet for a moment.

"Have all of the rest of Ruby's things burned. Put her new things in one of the spare rooms of my personal wing." The order was directed at no particular servant, and four in the immediate vicinity were quick to duck from the room to execute Queen Regina's orders.

* * *

><p>"The acolytes have been shown to their rooms. They're actually not bad for members of the Order." Mallorie examined her nails critically as she spoke. The full moon was close and she didn't want to inadvertently show her claws to people who weren't supposed to see them.<p>

Regina made a noncommittal noise in her throat as she stared out of the window. She'd been watching Ruby relax in the dying sunlight for the last few minutes as her own mind wandered. "Someone inside the castle has been informing the Order and who knows who else of what's been going on here."

The curly blonde haired woman dropped her hands to step up next to the monarch, her gaze settling on the wolf. "You think it's her?"

"I don't know," Regina admitted quietly as she turned her back on the open window. "It might be prudent to try discussing certain things around her to see what makes it back to the public. The Green Scourge outbreak was hardly a secret, especially having to check so many people. The speed at which the Order was alerted is alarming, but there are still more important things to focus our attention on."

There was a solid knock on the outer door, and a moment later Annalace stepped into the room.

"Lacey," Regina gave the woman a pleased smile. "What news?"

The newcomer smiled back tiredly and shook her head. "It will be a while before we hear anything on the O'Nuallain situation. I've sent a few people out to make inquiries about your arrests, and it'll probably be days before we get a proper update on public opinion. I do know the first Lord has been apprehended, and he didn't come quietly."

A dark brow arched. "Who was it?"

"Lord Jefferson," Annalace admitted with a roll of her eyes.

Regina's mouth twisted into a wry smile. "Of course."

"There could be problems with this," Mallorie interjected. "Lord Jefferson is a swine, but the public has a good opinion of him. I doubt they'll believe he's been stealing food from their tables to fund his extravagant lifestyle."

"Mal has a point. Added to the fact that you're dissolving the council, there's going to be a lot of unrest. If the Order knows about the Green Scourge, you can guarantee everyone in this blasted kingdom does." Annalace worried her lower lip with her teeth as she spoke. "Perhaps we should fortify your security."

As Regina considered their words, Mallorie added some additional thoughts. "Are you certain it's wise to have the wolf close to you? Just because she hasn't gone for your throat yet, it doesn't mean she won't. Moving her to your suite when you know she's being deceptive isn't making you more secure."

The queen's jaw worked for a moment and her head angled up. Violet glinted in her eyes. "You forget, I'm more than capable of taking care of myself."

Lacey snorted. "Not if you're sleeping and she creeps to your bed in the middle of the night. We're just worried."

Regina allowed herself to soften slightly, feeling the genuine concern from her two closest friends. "I understand, but I can't live in fear. I refuse to." She turned, her attention returning the the recumbent wolf. "I don't think Ruby holds that sort of aggression in her. She's a sweet wolf, and she's had plenty of opportunities to strike."

As if able to hear her words, the wolf rolled over onto her back, all four paws in the air as she squirmed her back against the coarse earth to relieve an itch she couldn't reach by other means.

A tiny smile flashed on the monarch's face and she glanced to her companions to see both women trying to withhold laughter.

"What are our acolytes' names?" she asked after softly clearing her throat.

"Emerald and Nova," Mallorie replied immediately. "They're completely different from Reul Ghorm."

The dark haired head nodded as Regina committed the names to memory. It was rare for acolytes to speak against a priestess's wishes, especially the formidable High Celestial. The monarch silently decided to spend a little time with the acolytes to get a feel for them. Neither was bound to the Order until they'd taken their vows and accepted their new name and life from Sol, the Star of Life.

Until that time, their minds could still be swayed from a life of servitude that would deny them love and free will.

"Let's not squander any time. Have the acolytes summoned to the dining hall a bit before dinner is served. I'd like to speak with them a bit and see if they can offer any real assistance to Seles." She hadn't received any updates on the coastal village, and she wasn't certain if that was good or bad.

The quarantine was hopefully working at keeping it from spreading, but the villager from Seles was already incredibly disfigured from the plague. Her senior physician wasn't optimistic about the woman's odds.

Regina reached out a hand to barely brush Annalace's arm. "Will you join me later tonight?"

Annalace flashed a grin and nodded her assent. Quiet remained for a few beats before the trio moved collectively out of the room as the last drops of sparkling sunlight disappeared into darkness.

* * *

><p>"Don't let her fool you," the kindly voice sounded from behind her.<p>

Red startled and swirled, her fangs bared against the newcomer. No one was able to sneak up on her, _especially_ not in her fur. She glared at the looming figure before her, unease keeping her hackles up as the High Celestial remained placid.

"Don't let Regina fool you. She's evil." Reul Ghorm repeated in a modulated voice. "Even now she meets secretly with my acolytes, no doubt in an attempt to lure them away from the good the Order can do."

Her claws dug into the ground as her paws clenched. She wasn't sure what to make of the priestess or her words.

"I know who and what you are. I met you once when you were little, right after you made your first Change. The king knew about you, you know. He asked me if it was safe for his daughter to be friends with a wolf. He spared you," The dark eyes were soft as they looked upon the obviously anxious wolf.

Acid roiled in Red's stomach. She felt conflicted at Reul Ghorm's words, which warred with what she knew of the world.

The king's laws had killed her parents, yet the priestess claimed the monarch had spared her own life? If the king had been presented with what he thought was just a Fae Wolf, he probably would have had the animal executed. The fear of magical beings was ingrained from birth in Arbrere. Not all creatures were outlawed, but plenty were hunted just the same.

"You can trust me. I received a message from an old friend last night - someone you know _very_ well. She wanted me to inform you that we must meet tomorrow night. It's the beginning of the full moon, but it's urgent." The priestess did her best to keep her voice and expression soft and inviting.

Despite her efforts, Red still felt uncomfortable. She nodded her head once to acknowledge the information the priestess had provided, though she didn't like the thought of meeting so soon after the last time she'd slipped away.

The full moon didn't help, and she had to wonder if Marie knew how difficult this phase of the moon was for her. She'd tried explaining it, but it was always different to know than to experience.

Reul Ghorm smiled at the nod and backed away. "I'm going to the dining hall to see what the queen has said to my poor impressionable acolytes. You'll be fine Red."

The priestess departed as silently as she'd arrived, and Red had to wonder if the woman always used magic to aid her steps. A hint of the woman's earthy musk of magic lingered in the air, and she resolved to pay equal attention to what her nose was telling her as her ears in the future.

It was during these such times that Red wished her stay at the castle was far more innocent than it actually was. She was allowed a simple life and much freedom. The times when she forgot why she was truly here, though they weren't often, had her as comfortable as she felt tucked away in the small cottage she shared with Granny.

The guards and servants didn't bother her, and a few seemed to even like her. Red had _never_ had that in her wolf form before. At the village near her cottage, they still looked at her and Granny with a little suspicion. They were still outsiders, even after nearly a decade of living in the same place.

The High Celestial had done well to remind her of her role, even if it was in a way that Red didn't agree with. Even so, the pleasant feelings she'd managed to store by spending some time out in the sun again dissipated like smoke in the face of a vigorous wind.

Her body language remained slumped as she found her way back to the dining hall, and she only managed a slight wag of her tail as the young servant brought her the usual heaping bowl of food. The girl hesitated at the wolf's less enthusiastic reception and kneeled next to the large animal carefully.

"What's wrong Ruby?" the girl's hands combed through the soft fur, and Red leaned into the touch. It was comforting, but made her feel worse at the same time. "Is it a side effect of magic the priestess used on you?"

Red sighed at the concern and looked up. The girl looked upset on her behalf, and the tingle of warmth Red felt at the sincerity had to be acknowledged. Her head perked up, and she darted forward to swipe once softly at the soft cheek.

The girl giggled and wiped at her face. The sound made Red's tail wag subconsciously.

"I see my vicious hellhound has struck, shall I have her disciplined?" The queen's voice was amused, and both wolf and servant stared up in shock.

"N-no Your Majesty, she was feeling a little down and I guess she was trying to let me know it was better. It was only a little lick." The servant stammered and stood, her long, gangly limbs tangling a little as she got to her feet.

Regina kept her features perfectly composed, her eyes flicking over the rich skin tone darker than most Arbrerians and more suited to someone from Delsuel. "Tamara, isn't it?"

The teen's brown eyes widened at recognition from the monarch. She'd never directly interacted with anyone higher than one of the lower families of nobility and her mind froze. "Y-yes, Your Majesty."

"Don't worry, dear. I was only making a jest. I could see Ruby wasn't quite herself. I'm glad you were able to cheer her up." Regina paused as she finished speaking. A furrow appeared on her brow and she turned to look around the hall, surprised to note that it was fairly quiet and many eyes were settled on them.

She arched a brow, and a majority of the faces turned back to what they were doing, but conversation remained subdued. The monarch let out an exasperated sigh. "You'd think they'd get enough of hearing my voice, but no, they still love to eavesdrop on even the most mundane of topics."

"Yes Your Majesty," Tamara replied automatically.

The queen turned sharply at the words, a startled bark of laughter escaping her at the swift reply.

Heat warmed the servant's cheeks, and she was glad her dark coloring hid most of it. She swallowed as the powerful woman's attention remained focused on her.

"Tamara, you obviously care for Ruby...how would you like to just take care of her? She's very important to me, and I want to make sure that she's treated well." Regina allowed a smile to accompany the words. She was aware of her own powerful personality, and the poor girl was obviously intimidated by her presence.

The girl's lips parted in surprise before a grin shone brightly at the monarch. "I'd like that very much Your Majesty!"

Red's ears perked up at the exchange, surprised on many levels, but pleased. She wagged her tail.

The queen's rich brown eyes flicked down at her. "Excellent. You can start by giving Ruby a bath after she's finished eating."

The tail stopped wagging, and Red scowled internally. She hadn't been bathed by another person since she was a child. She was glad Granny wouldn't be around to witness the humiliating experience.

* * *

><p>Regina panted and brushed a kiss to Lacey's jaw as she rolled over onto her back, eyes half lidded as she gazed up at the velvet canopy above her bed.<p>

Lacey was catching her own breath, her body still tingling from the last traces of her orgasm. She glanced to her left. "Are you alright?"

A sigh escaped the lounging monarch. "Yes, there's just so much to worry about these days. My mind just won't turn off most times."

Her lips curled up into a smile at the outraged look on Annalace's face. "I said _most_ times, not all." Her eyes settled back on the canopy.

"Try to give yourself a few more moments of peace, at least." The worry in Annalace's voice could be clearly heard.

Regina lazily waved her hand back and forward. "It's not easy to just shut my mind off."

Annalace turned on her side, admiring the way the torchlight reflected on the lightly perspiring skin of the beautiful woman next to her. "You should find some way to distract yourself other than me."

"Getting bored of our little trysts already?" Regina wasn't offended. Their physical relationship had happened one day out of frustration, and they both had casual views about it. The time spent was pleasurable, but just filled a need both had.

A snort escaped the smaller woman. "Not at all, but if I'm your only distraction the servants will start laughing behind my back with all the difficulty I'm going to have walking."

Regina shook with silent laughter. She _had_ been particularly vigorous tonight, and though Lacey had seemed to love it, now she felt a little bad. "Are you hurt?"

"A little sore, but in a _very_ nice way. Don't worry Regina, you didn't do anything I didn't want." Her hand brushed tenderly against her friend's arm.

The tension that had gathered in Regina's muscles eased. As queen she'd done many things that people hadn't wanted or liked - it went with her responsibilities. Personally she loathed forcing those close to her to do things. She cared for few people, but those that she did were cared for without exception.

Next to her Annalace sat up and began looking for her discarded clothes. She eyed the movements lazily, trying to ignore the kernel of loneliness that lingered in her chest.

What she and Annalace had filled certain needs, but still left others wanting. They didn't bond physically outside of their carnal leanings. They'd tried it a few times and had just felt awkward. They made excellent friends and fair lovers, but the two just didn't combine well. There was just something off about the entire thing.

Regina regretted that. If she and Annalace could be in love things could be perfect. They got along well, and Regina had never cared about any of the nobles. She would have easily married her friend, regardless of what Arbrere or any of the other kingdoms thought.

She still occasionally received inquiries about establishing a betrothal, and she was glad that she was now queen and in full charge of such decisions. None of such proposals had ever caught her interest, and she'd declined every single one.

Annalace finished dressing, and Regina stood to pull on a robe. They looked at each other awkwardly for a moment, and Lacey stepped forward for a quick hug and a kiss. "Try to relax Regina. Please."

The monarch forced out a half smile. "I'll try."

She sighed a moment later as the hidden panel slid shut behind the retreating woman. Her gaze was distant as she looked around her spacious, empty room.

Her arms curled tightly around herself, and she hated the feeling of vulnerability that dwelled with her in her quietest moments after a long day. She was queen of _two_ kingdoms. Many feared her, and she'd given plenty of reason for that fear. She was respected, but not truly loved.

The only people who had ever loved her were long gone from this world, and the throne had never felt so cold. Mallorie and Annalace loved her in their own ways, but it wasn't the same.

She wiped angrily at a tear that dared drip from her eye and stalked over to a small collection of glass bottles. She poured herself a generous portion of wine and drank it quickly. Her hand was steady as she poured another. The wine would help her get to sleep, at least.

* * *

><p>A steady, low sound pulled Red from her light sleep. She'd had to bury her head under her pillow when Annalace had joined the queen earlier, but she'd been sure the queen was now alone.<p>

She focused and was shocked when she realized what she was hearing. Why would the queen be crying?

Red stood and stretched her body, a little stiff from remaining in the same position for an extended period of time. She hesitated at the door to her own odd little room, but took the rope handle added just for her between her teeth and pulled.

She took the time to shut the door softly behind herself and padded down the hallway to another door. She hadn't been directly in Regina's room yet. Red knew she was a spy, but invading the monarch's personal space had just seemed so wrong.

Her teeth glistened in the low light as she pulled at the second rope handle.

The door closed a little louder than she liked, and she turned to face the large bed with trepidation. She ascended the few steps to peer over the bed. She recoiled at the smells of sex and arousal still on the bedclothes. Her head shook a few times so she could focus.

The queen looked like she was asleep, but it wasn't peaceful or restful. The normally elegant face was furrowed with pain, gleaming tears trickling down the delicate features in old paths.

The sight was more than Red could handle, and without a second thought she carefully pulled herself up and onto the bed.

She inched herself closer to the distressed woman until she was certain she could get no closer without touching the queen.

She mentally braced herself before reaching forward to nudge softly at the monarch's shoulder.

Regina's lips pursed, and her eyes blinked open a few moments later. Her face was awash with agony.

Red expected to be yelled at and told to leave.

Instead, a set of hands reached out to her, curling up nearly painfully in her fur. She moved closer, cautiously wrapping her body around the sobbing woman.

The queen buried her face in the soft fur, the pleasant scents of the recent bath an additional comfort to the warm, hulking muscle of the strong animal. Her mind screamed at her for showing such weakness, but the pain of her nightmare lingered on. The ones that were steeped in memory were always the worst.

Regina forced herself away after a few minutes, angrily wiping at the remnants of moisture on her face. "That's enough Ruby. I apologize for disturbing you."

Red gave her an incredulous look and didn't move. They stared at each other for some time, before the wolf gave in and tenderly licked at Regina's cheek.

The queen's eyes widened incredulously. "Don't ever do that again." Her eyes narrowed when she saw Ruby reflexively lick at her own muzzle. "Fine, you can stay. If you ever tell anyone, I'll have you made into a fur rug."

Ruby's eyes twinkled a moment before she adjusted her position and settled her head down on a pillow.

The monarch tentatively rested her head against the pliant fur. She was warm and comfortable, and her eyes drooped even as she half-heartedly berated herself for cuddling with a traitor.

Within a few breaths, light snores sounded softly in the room.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**: To Sara: Thank you for the kind words, but I can't reply to you because you posted as a guest. More of my stories can be found by clicking my name just under the title of the story at the top.

* * *

><p>Regina purred as she stretched, enjoying the feel of satiny fur against her face. She felt decadent - until she remembered that she didn't have a fur pillow.<p>

Brown eyes blinked open in surprise, jarred by the sight of the marbled mahogany and black coat tinged with crimson. Her body stiffened when she remembered the previous night. Mallorie and Annalace would be furious to see this. Regina was even a little furious with herself.

She'd, quite literally, slept with the enemy.

The wolf's massive head moved, eyes bleary as the creature awoke and focused its attention on her.

Ruby looked calm, but Regina could feel the pounding of the wolf's heart against her hands. She clutched her fingers reflexively. Delicately, she eased her grip and moved so she was partially sitting up with her weight on one elbow.

"Ruby, can I trust you?" the queen's brow was furrowed in consternation. The comfort of the night before wasn't required by any stretch of imagination, and she couldn't imagine that someone who worked with Marie or the Order would do so much to try and ease her mind.

Red averted her eyes from the entreating look. She knew what she should do, but she already felt bad enough about all the lies of omission she'd been forced to uphold.

The monarch was disappointed, yet also pleased. Ruby could have lied. She sighed and sat up fully, one hand combing gently through the fur between the wolf's ears. "Thank you for being honest, I suppose."

Carmine eyes darted to Regina's face in surprise. There was a wry smile on the monarch's weary face. "Are you going to kill me or set me up to be killed?"

The wolf's response was to put her head back down and rest it alongside Regina's leg. She nudged softly at the exposed flesh peeking from Regina's robe. She had to fight to stay focused. She was enveloped in Regina's scents from the night before, and all Red wanted to do was to become her human self and trail her mouth over every inch of the queen's skin.

Her mind was fuzzy, and it took her a moment to recall that today was the first day of the full moon. Crawling in to bed to comfort the regal woman had seemed like a good idea the night before, but it was becoming increasingly difficult to remember who and what she was...and what she was supposed to be doing.

She was pulled back to the present when Regina spoke again. "Ruby," the soft fingers kept scratching lightly behind Ruby's ear. "Would you protect me from harm?"

Red blinked once and looked up into the open face above her. Regina's intoxicating scent was strong enough to taste, and the sight of her long hair down and draped along one side of her face had the wolf enthralled. She barked once.

Full lips parted in shock. Regina had fully expected the wolf to stay silent. A delicate smile grew on her face, and she dipped her head down to press a kiss between the wolf's intriguing eyes.

A whine escaped Red's throat, the urge to shift and taste Regina beginning to overwhelm her better senses.

Regina pulled back with a frown, adjusting her gaping robe with a free hand absentmindedly. "Ruby, is something wrong?"

The wolf darted from the bed and ran to the door, tugging at the rope handle viciously as Red tried to desperately escape. The room was silent as the animal finally made her getaway, and Regina remained seated on her bed with a bewildered look on her face.

She began to doubt her initial suspicions about the wolf. Perhaps the animal wasn't working with Marie. She was certain even her sniveling step-sister wouldn't hesitate to have her assassinated, as noble as Marie pretended to be or not.

She pulled her velvet rope to summon assistance. Becoming Queen Regina required another set of hands to expedite the process, especially since she needed to bathe before she could prepare herself.

Regina eyed herself critically some time later as she pulled her hair back into the tight chignon she preferred. Just as she was making some final adjustments there was soft tapping on the door, followed by the familiar sight of Mallorie entering the room.

"Your Majesty I-" The curly haired blonde stiffened, her eyes becoming yellow with the dark pupils widening into reptilian slits. There was a blink, and then Mallorie's eyes were back to normal.

"I see you and Annalace were up late _talking_ again," Mallorie blew out a hard breath through her nostrils, despising the moon's effect on her normally perfect control.

The queen's brown eyes missed nothing, and a slow smirk began to grow on Regina's face. Ruby's sudden departure made all the sense in the world to her now. She tapped at her lower lip lightly before applying the rich carmine color she usually preferred.

A wicked idea began to grow in Regina's mind that would accelerate the plans she'd already had in place for Ruby. The approach was different than she'd intended, but would be more efficient in the long run.

She hummed to herself. It worked in her favor that beneath all that fur was a hot-blooded woman just itching to get out.

That woman would reveal her secrets one way or another, Regina just hoped that she would be able to coax them out without violence. She much rather preferred a gentle subversion rather than more brutal tactics - but she never shied away from brutality when it was required.

From her position leaning against the wall, Mallorie shook her head. "I have no idea what you're thinking about, but I feel sorry for whomever or whatever it pertains to. If you're quite finished with your wicked daydream, I wanted to inform you that Reul Ghorm intends to leave after breaking her fast this morning. The acolytes will be all yours."

Mallorie's pale hand reached up to rub at a spot near her hairline. A hard lump was just under the skin, and its presence aggravated the blonde. She could only imagine the dreadful puns Annalace would subject her to if it was revealed she couldn't keep her horns in around the queen's bedchamber and the lingering smells of a liaison.

Regina turned from the mirror with a satisfied purr. "Lovely. The day is starting off just perfectly, don't you think?"

The monarch sauntered past her bemused looking friend, sparing the taller woman a single wink as she exited her bedchambers.

"I feel sorry for whomever she has her sights set on today," Mallorie mumbled under her breath.

* * *

><p>Red's muscles bunched and released as she completed her second circuit around the stone walls of the keep. She wasn't tired yet, but some of the excess energy of her waking had dissipated. Her fur stood on end as she recalled the precarious situation she'd woken up to.<p>

The queen, looking mussed and drenched in the remnants of alluring arousal, had Red fighting her most base of instincts. The monarch had only had on a robe, which had loosened and become a little displaced with her night movements. Red could easily recall the gentle curve of olive toned skin peeking from the gaping front.

A shudder rippled through the wolf, and she shook herself all over to regain control. She'd wanted to go running through the forest. That idea had quickly been discarded, as she was afraid that in her current state if she heard anything move she wouldn't have the willpower not to chase it down. She really didn't like eating small animals raw, but during the full moon her feral inclinations were incredibly hard to resist.

A stray thought wandered to the forefront of her mind, and she recalled the horror of the one time she'd accidentally taken a human life. The memory was sobering, and all thoughts of passion were washed away by the ocean of guilt and horror that came with it.

Her head shook in an effort to dislodge the heavy recollection, and thankfully was successful. In control once more, she felt ready to resume her role.

As she made her way back through the castle toward the Great Hall for another day of open court, she began to become troubled at how much her affected role was beginning to feel more like where she should be.

Granted, she wished she could be her human self a hell of a lot more, but she felt she had a genuine purpose at Chastel d'Blanc while at the same time retaining a great amount of free will.

Life could be perfect, if only Queen Regina hadn't done the things Marie had said she'd done. Despite everything, Red couldn't overlook the fact that the woman had killed her way to the top. She couldn't overlook the fact that Marie's life just might be in danger if she were ever found.

The guards didn't bat an eye as she walked past them. Of all the guards at the keep, they tended to see her the most. Her head was high as she entered the Great Hall with its bustle and din of conversation. The queen was no doubt having a light snack; it was midday and she would need the energy to begin the part of the day dedicated to open court.

Just as Red began to ascend the stairs to the dais to the throne, Tamara intercepted her with a smile. The girl was hefting a large, dark cushion and Red subconsciously shadowed her up the stairs, wanting to ensure the servant wouldn't fall. The pillow was nearly as large as the admittedly tall girl.

The pillow was flopped down carefully, and Red's eyes trailed up to Tamara in question. "I asked Mistress Mallorie if it would be alright, and she was certain the queen would love the idea so there's no reason for you to be uncomfortable, Ruby!"

The teenager's smile was bright as she leaned down to give the wolf a scratch behind the ears.

Red nudged at her hand gratefully, barking softly once and wagging her tail to show her appreciation.

Tamara giggled at the moist nose, but didn't linger on the dais. The teen was well aware that the queen could arrive at any moment, and didn't want to disrupt the normal routine of open court. She was enjoying her newly appointed position as Ruby's caretaker, even if she wasn't required to do much.

Red's pink tongue lolled out in a wolfish grin as she watched the girl go, only turning to settle on her new cushion once the servant was out of sight.

She had barely settled on her haunches when the sound of shifting armor drew her attention to one of the side doors. The impressive door opened a moment later, a guard stepping in and proudly proclaiming, "Her Royal Majesty, Queen Regina!" before stepping aside with a bowed head.

The queen looked majestic in a rich cream colored brocade gown, the bodice delicately patterned with silvery leaves only visible from certain angles. Red noted with some glee that the High Celestial must have already departed, for the formal crown had been replaced by the simple diadem Regina usually favored.

Red couldn't imagine wearing the heavy, ornate crown for a full day at open court.

As always, Regina's posture was impeccable and her face impassive as she ascended the dais to her throne. The only flicker in her expression came when her eyes settled on Ruby.

The wolf startled at the small, genuine smile briefly flashed her way. Her olfactory senses suddenly recalled the overwhelming scents of the morning, and Red resolutely turned her gaze to the gathered assemblage of nobles, merchants, and peasants.

She only had to keep herself together until nightfall, when she could escape deep into the woods undetected to have her rendezvous with Marie and the High Celestial. The run to the pre-appointed spot would do her some good.

The hall fell silent with both queen and wolf staring out at the crowd, and Regina had to suppress the urge to smile. Certainly after her announcement, and the imminent fall out from it, there would be little reason to smile.

"Before I announce the official beginning to open court to air your grievances, I have a proclamation of serious import: It has come to my attention, through the attentive investigation of our own Lord Sydney, that four of the five council members with the crucial role of Grainmaster have committed treason. As queen, I do not expect all to respect and love me. However, if there is one thing I cannot tolerate, it is when those meant to care for the people steal food from their very mouths." She paused, her eyes scanning the various faces to gauge the general reactions of her audience.

There was shock on many faces, fear on others, and a small amount of hopeful expressions. She nodded to herself before continuing. "It is for this reason that I have charged my soldiers with the arrest of the following nobles: Lord Jefferson, Lord Rourke, Lady Beatrice, and Lord Albert. Given that four of the five of those charged are members of the royal council, I am also hereby dissolving the council."

Conversation immediately erupted, several voices crying out in protest of her last words. The monarch held up a hand, face hard at the disrespect. "I hereby dissolve the council," she repeated. "Sir Lancelot is the only individual to pass muster, and after he is vetted to ensure his continued loyalty to Arbrere and its people, I will continue to accept his counsel."

Some of the loud voices quieted, though the general feel of the crowd seemed to be that of disquiet and unease. A few of the faces still looked angry, and Regina glanced at Sydney, who was seated at his usual spot in front of the small, elaborate desk.

The swarthy man's face was neutral, but he gave her a subtle nod as his quill quietly scratched against the parchment in front of him. He carefully took notes of those that seemed especially angry, though his expression made it seem as if he were simply making a list of chores he still had to attend to around his suite of rooms.

Regina allowed the dischord to continue for a few moments, wanting the people to get it out of their system and also allow her trusted aide to make note of everyone he could. "You've had ample time to digest the proclamation, and it is now time for open court to begin. The day is long yet, and many of you need to be heard. Who is first?"

The crowd shifted uneasily and the line that had been loosely present before solidified once again.

Red tuned the voices out as she sat on her cushion, still stunned. Every single council member named had been recently contacted by Marie in an effort to begin establishing her foothold as rightful ruler of Arbrere, or so Leroy had informed her on the night she'd met him to exchange information.

She swallowed and sent a side look at the queen. _Was that entirely coincidental? _

She felt uneasy as she considered the ramifications of the announcement. _Were those nobles really stealing from the people, or is that just an excuse for the queen to get rid of some enemies?_

Red vowed to follow the monarch around for the rest of the day in hopes of discerning the truth. Regina considered her a loyal wolf, and Red was certain any information she overheard in private would reflect the situation honestly and accurately. There was no guilt this time, only a burning need to know the truth.

* * *

><p>Regina sighed as she stepped through the door to her personal chambers, one hand tiredly removing the crown on her head and haphazardly tossing it onto the seat of a nearby chair. The day had been long and she felt utterly drained.<p>

When her sigh was echoed, she glanced down to see the familiar shadow of Ruby. She'd been surprised when the wolf had stayed beside her throughout the entire length of open court. Normally the wolf would get bored after a while and wander off to other parts unknown.

The monarch was hopeful that the Changer was becoming more attached, though she couldn't be certain. She let her arms dangle at her sides and only hesitated a brief moment before her hand began to trail through the soft fur.

"My day started off so well, but open court always manages to suck the life right out of me," there was a plaintive quality to her voice, though Regina made sure not to let it fall into the category of a whine.

She teetered on her feet and decided that sitting was probably a good idea, even if it could only be for a short while. A few tired strides later she was ensconced on the matching overstuffed chair opposite of her crown.

The quiet lingered as she eyed Ruby in a light daze. "I spoke with the acolytes of the Order this morning, and as we speak they're trying everything they can for that unfortunate woman from Seles. They're both so optimistic, I'm a little worried how they'll hold up if all their efforts are unsuccessful."

Red's eyes remained steady on the monarch as the woman shared her thoughts.

Regina's head shook as she focused on another topic. "I knew my announcement wouldn't be met with enthusiasm, but I wish everyone understood how important this is for Arbrere."

The wolf sat a little straighter, her gaze becoming more intense as she searched the queen's face for any hint of deception.

The seated woman paused, her brown eyes lazily trailing around the room. "It's always puzzled me how Arbrere struggles when Delsuel seems to be doing better than ever. We are sister kingdoms with fertile ground and an abundant source of the five kingdoms' grown food. The people have become so used to having so little that they didn't see the obvious truth right in front of them. Things _haven't_ been as hard as the council has lead them to believe. I'm not sure if it's just the way things are done in Arbrere to keep the people cowed or not, but it doesn't make sense to me."

The brunette straightened in her chair and shook her head. "I've heard rumors that the people have been lead to believe I'm using Arbrerian resources to support Delsuel. The fact of the matter is, the opposite is true. Arbrere has long struggled to feed its people properly, and the poor have only been getting poorer. I spoke with the council of Delsuel about assisting Arbrere for very reasonable rates, and they agreed."

Her head shook again, this time more vigorously. "Do the people honestly think I would take more food from mouths that already get so little?"

The look she shot at Red had a tinge of desperation to it, and despite the wolf's resolve to remain objective, she couldn't help but feel for the monarch's plight. The large animal made her way to the queen's side without thought, carefully nudging her head into Regina's soft stomach.

Regina smiled, her hands automatically rubbing Ruby's head affectionately. "I wish I could entrust Arbrere to someone else," she admitted quietly. They were words she'd never dared to speak about so bluntly, especially to someone else.

Red froze at the words, surprise catching her unawares.

The queen's eyes glinted, though she kept rubbing Ruby's head as if she was unaware of the reaction. Her mind disconnected a little, and she seemed to be looking down at the wolf as if she wasn't present in the room herself. This would be the defining moment. This would be Ruby's test.

After tonight, it would be clear where the wolf's allegiance remained. Regina would act accordingly.

"I never wanted to be Queen, but I was all that was left. My parents should have lived far longer than they did, and it was only thanks to the saving grace of my mother that I was at all prepared for the burden of the crown." Though she was putting on an act solely for her captive audience, the truth of the words made genuine pain reflect in Regina's words.

"If it weren't for the antiquated views of the council of leaders, Mother and I would probably both still be happily living in Delsuel. So much would be different…" Her words trailed off as she was lost in thought. She bit sharply at her cheek, having to remind herself to limit her words. Ruby wasn't truly her ally, not yet. She still couldn't be trusted, though the potential was there.

She was glad that Mother had taken the time to show her that the true power of a ruler came from the ability to see and manipulate those around them effectively. Ruby was a pawn in a game she fully didn't understand, and much like whoever was sitting at the other end of the table of their allegoric game, she was unprepared for the lengths Regina would go to for her kingdoms.

If she could win a valuable asset like Ruby over, like she planned to do with the two acolytes currently in the medical wing, her effectiveness as a ruler could only be strengthened.

She cleared her throat softly, rubbing behind the perked ears once more before gently pushing the large head away. "But I'm getting lost in my thoughts; I nearly forgot that the leathersmith finished the very special project he undertook just for you."

Red sat back on her haunches, crimson eyes watching the monarch curiously as she stood from her chair and walked over to the vanity. Something wrapped in cloth was on top of the flat surface, and the wolf could just make out a hint of oil, leather, and an odd mix of metals.

Regina's back was to the waiting animal, and as she unwrapped the collar that had been meticulously designed a devilish smile flashed on her face for a fraction of a second.

Her hands played over the supple leather, the tips of her fingers brushing over metal circle imprinted with the ornate tree that served as the symbol for the royal house of Delsuel. Her eyes flared violet for a moment, and the silvery metal shimmered with a similar hue.

Dark umber eyes were half lidded when Regina finally turned to face Ruby. One hand held up the collar so the symbol of her house could be clearly seen. She sauntered over to the patient Changer, pleased when the wolf looked up at her trustingly.

"This is a very special collar," she began as she sat on the edge of her chair so she could lean over to address Ruby comfortably. "It's marked with magic. If you're ever in trouble, I will know."

As she spoke she began carefully tugging the leather around Ruby's strong neck, adjusting the position several times before securing the collar with the metal buckle attached to one side of the object. "You might wonder how," she cupped Ruby's jaw and rubbed a thumb tenderly at the soft fur.

Her free hand reached up to her own neck, where a thin chain rested. She tugged the small medallion up from between her breasts with a secretive smile, pleased when the red eyes were focused on its emergence with great intensity. "This is how I will know. It will flare, and if I send my guards out with it, they will be able to find you. All you have to do is wish for my help."

Red was in awe as she finally pulled her eyes away from the inviting cleavage the monarch's dress provided. The talk of a magic collar had worried her, but the care Regina bestowed on her was beginning to make her feel a little funny. She was certain that if she were human right now, she might be on the verge of crying or kissing the monarch.

Instead she nudged at the hand still cupping her jaw, softly licking the sweet skin once affectionately.

Regina smiled internally, bringing both hands to cup the wolf's face. "My good, sweet girl. You'll always have a place with me. I take care of those that are loyal and have good intentions. I know there's more to your story than you can or will share, but I trust you as much as I am able. I only ask that you do the same for me."

If devotion shone from Red's eyes, she was unaware of it. Regina was not.

The smile Regina shared with the wolf was more practiced, but Red was oblivious as the monarch leaned forward to hug the wolf firmly around the neck. Once again Red was surrounded by the heady scent of the queen, but this time it felt safer and warm without the dangerous tint of arousal.

Red leaned into the embrace, wishing with all her might that she could be a friend to both Marie and Regina. She had a heavy decision to make tonight, and the wolf was not looking forward to it.

* * *

><p>Red paced back and forth across the floor of her relatively small room. It was decadently appointed, but since a wolf didn't require much more than a place to sleep, she could only take a few steps in any one direction.<p>

That didn't help her current situation.

Another moan echoed loudly down the hallway, and Red growled in response. Lacey had been doing that a lot tonight, and the wolf felt she would go mad if the queen and her lover didn't finish soon.

The wolf already been stuck in her room for two hours, and listening to them was excruciating. Red was panting with the effort it took to restrain herself. Technically she should have already left to have her rendezvous with Marie and Reul Ghorm, but for some inexplicable reason she hadn't been able to leave.

Red had been in the hallway about to exit the side door - the one that would lead her down a winding path to one of the side exits of the castle - when the first low moan of '_Regina'_ had reached her ears.

She'd frozen on the spot, her nose just able to pick up the scents of their amorous coupling. Her mind had been lost in a haze, the scents seeming so _wrong_ to her instincts.

Regina's scent was as intoxicating as ever, and it called to her like the sun did to a field of wildflowers. Her paws had taken her to directly outside of the door to the master bedroom, and it had taken all her willpower not to burst through the door and rip out Annalace's throat.

The queen didn't belong with the harlot currently in her bed, it just wasn't _right_. Annalace couldn't protect her, not like Red could.

Unbeknownst to Red, she began to growl steadily as she continued to pace.

There was a loud cry, and then silence. The wolf's head tilted. This had happened before, but she was hopeful her pain was about to end. Relief flooded her when she could make out low words. Conversation usually prefaced the end of the dalliance, and when the sound of Regina's front door closing solidly reached Red's ears, she moved on instinct.

The first door opened easily, the second even more so as her hand closed around the metal handle instead of the solid rope.

She was still panting, her eyes dazed as she stormed into the queen's bedchambers.

Regina sat up from her position on her bed, anger staining her face at the intrusion. "Who are you and how did you get in here?"

Red's nostrils flared, her hands clenched so tightly that blood began a slow trickle down her fingers and white knuckles. She wanted to speak, but her breathing was too violent for her to manage anything. The scents of the room were flooding her mind entirely, and all she could see was Regina.

Regina - who was still naked, wearing nothing save perspiration and a lone necklace with a familiar medallion on it.

The queen had waited a bare moment of time for some sort of response, and as her mouth opened to call upon her guards, her eyes drifted down to the leather choker around the oddly familiar brunette's neck.

Her lips parted in surprise. "Ruby?"

She stood without thinking, not caring that she was bare for the strange woman to see. "I've seen you before," she murmured distractedly. "And now I think it's fair that we've both seen each other naked."

Red swallowed hard a few times as she tried to keep herself completely still, but as Regina softly spoke her name again, she could contain herself no longer.

Long legs ate up the small distance between her and the queen, her face hard as she raised her arms toward the monarch's neck.

Regina felt a flash of fear, certain that the fierce intent on Ruby's face foretold of her imminent demise.

She was surprised when the long fingered hands continued to rise past her neck to cradle her face gently. "Ruby?" Her voice sounded odd to her own ears.

The red-lined green eyes sparkled at her just a moment before closing, and the softest brush of lips met her own. A warm tingle started from her lips, and Regina gasped as the next kiss began.

She'd been unable to reach climax with Annalace tonight, and her body was reacting to the unresolved tension. _That must be it_, she concluded as she melted into the next kiss.

The attention was delicate and reverent, and Regina felt as if she were being worshipped, each kiss a prayer of supplication and need.

It was overwhelming. Her hands rose to push gently at the strong chest before her.

Red immediately stepped back, her eyes begging the queen to understand.

"Ruby," Regina began lowly. "We can't do this. I'm sorry, but I don't know you."

Tears stung the taller woman's eyes as she took a step back, and the monarch darted a hand out to grab at a long arm. "Wait."

The lanky woman swallowed hard, her eyes searching for every ounce of emotion she could garner from the elegant woman's face.

"I don't know you, but I'd like to," as she finished her sentence, Regina stepped closer to Ruby again, her hand trailing up the arm to rest over Ruby's heart.

Red remained silent, not trusting her voice or any part of herself at the moment.

Regina bit softly at her lower lip, noticing the Changer's reticence. "Your heart is beating so fast...what's wrong?"

The taller woman's jaw worked for a few moments, the full lips trembling as Red tried to manipulate her vocal chords to emit some sound. "Afraid," she whispered.

The cautious expression melted from the monarch's face into warm acceptance. "You don't need to be," she offered in a modulated whisper and stepped forward to hug Ruby.

Red was stiff, but after a few moments she relaxed into the hug, her arms settling tightly around Regina. Electric shocks ran through her body as her hands trailed over soft skin, and Red was lost.

Regina's face rested half against the warm, inviting skin of Ruby's neck, and her pleasant smile changed into a devious smirk.

"You're safe with me Ruby," she leaned up to whisper into the exposed shell of the other woman's ear.

The taller woman's body was trembling, and when Red pulled back she was certain her eyes were the glowing ruby of her wolf form. "I don't think you're safe with me," she gritted out with effort.

"Yes I am," Regina replied with confidence. "Come lie down with me. You won't hurt me."

Red watched with a heaving chest as the queen resumed her place on the bed. Terror still swept rampantly through her veins, but she tugged at the laces of her dress so she was just left in her shift before carefully climbing up onto the bed.

Regina immediately turned and cuddled up to her, head tucked safely on the heaving chest. A soothing hand trailed down the goosebump laden skin of Ruby's arm. "You won't hurt me Ruby," the queen repeated in a calm voice.

"Red," the trembling woman croaked out. "My name is Red."

The smaller woman leaned up a little so she could clearly see the taller woman's face. "Red," she conceded. "Everything will be alright."

As the queen ducked her head back down, the Changer hoped desperately that the words were true.

Her mind and body were warring with each other, both with the choice she'd made tonight, and with the effort it took to abide by the queen's wishes. All Red wanted to do was touch every bit of Regina's flesh with first her hands, then her mouth. All she wanted to do was make the queen's body arch and writhe in ecstasy.

All that remained was the will of her queen, and her arms remained resolutely holding the powerful woman.

Regina's hand idly played with the metal circle dangling from Red's choker as she began to relax. She eventually fell into a blissful sleep, a content smile lingering on her face.

Red had a much more difficult time, but she, too, eventually managed to fall into slumber.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**: The reason why MM is Marie, is _exactly_ because I want the name to be different. The etymology of Marie still derives back to Mary, but I think my portrayal of her is more realistic to a princess raised with an indulgent King of a father as her sole parent. You haven't gotten to see much of it, but you will eventually. I only left Margaret as her middle name so she wouldn't be totally unrecognizable.

* * *

><p>Soft fingertips trailed over a prominent collar bone, earthen eyes following each movement. The figure below her shifted restlessly, and the corner of Regina's mouth upturned in a slight smile. When she'd met the woman at the pond some nights past, she'd had no clue that the attractive brunette was the human form of her wolf companion.<p>

That development certainly made things more interesting for Regina.

She recalled the soft kisses Ruby - Red, she mentally corrected herself - had pressed to her lips the previous night. Her lips tingled at the memory, and she brushed a finger over her bottom lip absentmindedly.

Regina would have to be careful. Her body held a natural attraction for the woman below her, but what was even better was that Red undoubtedly felt the same. She'd planned on eventually seducing Ruby in her human form, but things had escalated more quickly than she'd anticipated.

Her eyes dropped to the silvery metal circle that draped softly against the sleeping woman's throat. Her mother had been right, as always. Regina's power had been steadily growing and had become far more potent than she realized. That was clearly evident with her latest enchantment.

The monarch was faced with a quandary. The effects of the enchantment in accompaniment with the effects of the full moon would make the next two days rather unbearable for Red. Regina had meant what she said the night before. The way to Red's loyalty wouldn't be through a quick bedding.

Red moved a little more in her sleep, her head inching closer toward Regina until her nose was softly pressed against the top of the petite woman's head.

Regina's smile widened. She was aware that Changers usually shared many qualities with their animal forms. Her thoughts focused on the small hoard of gold Mallorie kept in her well guarded rooms.

The monarch had long admired many animals found in the wild for the freedom the creatures naturally possessed, and that admiration fell to wolves as well.

She knew a fair amount about the creatures thanks to the castle's extensive library, and that knowledge would assist her in handling Red. Regina _would_ bed the woman below her, there was no mistake of that, but she wouldn't do that until Red was feeling comfortable and safe.

It was clear to the monarch the night before that Red was still very much torn between her loyalties, and Regina never wanted a single night of indulgence to ruin what could be a lifetime of the valuable Changer's devotion.

The arm around her tightened a little, and Regina had to stifle the urge to purr when a long fingered hand began to softly trail over the soft skin of her exposed back. Her flesh pricked nearly painfully at the sensation, and though she wanted to attribute the goosebumps to the cool morning air, she knew better.

The hand on her back dipped dangerously low, settling in the hollowed dimples just above the curve of her derriere. Regina inhaled sharply at the sensuality of the gesture. Her current position was becoming too perilous, especially with the unreleased tension of unfulfilled desire that lingered in her abdomen from her fruitless night with Annalace.

She moved her hand from its position on the softly rising chest to smoothe up the neck and cup the well-defined jaw. Her thumb began a slow pattern against the flesh-covered bone and she spoke lowly. "Red, I'm afraid it's time to wake up."

A furrow formed between the slumbering woman's brows, and her body began to move restlessly again.

"Red," Regina repeated firmly.

Grey-green eyes opened sleepily, blinking in an effort to clear the fog of sleep that lingered. Red's body began to stiffen as her pulse began a furious tempo.

Regina could feel the change in mood, and when the eyes turned her way a moment later her breath caught. Red's pupils were wide, making the now red-tinged eyes seem incredibly dark.

"Red?" she questioned a moment before she was rolled over onto her back and covered with the wiry woman's body. She gasped as long legs settled between her own, the linen covered hips pressing intimately against her need. Her hands had curled automatically around the taller woman's back to steady herself, and before she knew it her lips were being engaged in a sensual kiss.

Red cradled the woman below her, arms under Regina's shoulders with one hand braced against the mattress near Regina's head and the other cupping a soft check and tangled into the long, loose dark hair.

She nibbled softly at the full lips below her, wanting desperately to coax them open and have a taste of the woman she craved so desperately. Regina's mouth opened with a moan, and Red shivered as her tongue was allowed entrance. Her hips jerked reflexively, and the cry Regina released at the surprise contact was hungrily swallowed.

Regina tried to concentrate, knowing they needed to stop but unable to focus for more than a moment at any given time while the woman above her continued her sensual ministrations. Her hand moved to settle into the wavy mahogany tresses above her, and as they pulled apart to breathe between kisses, she tugged sharply.

"Red," she panted, "we can't do this."

Red froze, the words that were a perfect echo from the previous night enough to pull her out of her haze of lust. She realized that she was _really_ in bed with...the queen. Her body quivered with the effort it took not to move. She took a breath, and then another. All she could taste was desire, her own and that of the woman below her both combining in an enthralling mix.

"I'm so sorry," she managed to whisper hoarsely as she jerked her body up and off of the monarch. She continued with her momentum, rolling over and off the bed to land on her feet as she anxiously looked for where she'd left her dress the night before.

The monarch was quick to rise as well, pulling on her robe and fastening it tightly. Red was having a difficult enough time with things. She managed to intercept the taller woman before she could flee the room, though she could feel the muscles in Red's shoulders bunch and tense in anticipation of escaping.

"Slow down, you don't need to run away," Regina kept her voice low and soothing.

She observed Red squeeze her eyes tightly shut. "Yes I do, I can't be in here. It smells like you and Annalace and I'll go mad because all I want to do is consume your passion for my own."

The words spoken in a coarse, beseeching voice had an immediate effect on Regina's unfulfilled body, and green eyes jerked open and flashed downward with a growl. The look was as equally potent as the words.

Regina took in a steadying breath. "Alright, I understand what you mean, but I need you to just bear with me a little longer. Okay?"

Red couldn't respond verbally, but she jerked her head in agreement.

"I'm going to remove the collar for now." Regina raised her hands slowly as she peered up into Ruby's intensely focused gaze. "The magic works off our bond, and I think that it's making this reaction….whatever it is, far more severe than it should be."

The feel of Regina's hands and fingers brushing along her exposed throat was diverting, and it took Red a moment to realize the contact had ended and why. The queen held up the dark leather collar with one hand, the other down at her side.

"How's that?" Regina questioned with real concern.

Red took a deep breath. The need was still there, but it seemed more controllable than before. "Better," she admitted. "Did you know this would happen?"

Regina's head shook. "I knew that both of us would feel our bond a little more strongly, but I had no idea it would make things so incredibly difficult for you. I apologize."

The genuine consternation on the monarch's face eased the anxiety in Red's chest. "No, it's not your fault. It's the full moon. It just makes everything affect me so much more acutely than it normally would. That, plus the collar? Yeah, the last twelve hours have been...I never intended for this to happen." She paused for a beat as something Regina said settled in her mind. "Wait, your necklace affects you as well?"

The monarch made a noise in her throat, just barely managing not to roll her eyes. "Of course. Magic always has repercussions. It didn't bother me that I might smile at you a little longer or want to linger near you just a little more. Your safety is important to me." Regina blinked, her eyes roaming up and down Red's body in a quick look. "Even if you're not exactly the Ruby I thought you were."

Guilt flooded Red at the rather innocent declaration. Regina had no idea. "What's going to happen now?"

"That's entirely up to you." Regina gave her an enigmatic look. "I know your presence here isn't innocent. You were honest enough with me that I could gather that, at least. As much as I like you, I can't allow you to be so close to me knowing that you intend to betray me in whatever ways you were sent here for. I'm sorry, but I have two kingdoms to care for, and the people come first."

So apparently Regina did have an idea, and Red was actually relieved to discover that. The knots in her stomach loosened. The frank acknowledgement removed some of the complexity of her situation, and she once again couldn't help but admire the queen for her sharp intellect. "I really like you Regina, and I'm not sure what I should do. You're not who I thought you were, and certainly not what people say you are."

Regina was pleased, and she didn't hide that fact. "It makes me happy to hear you say that. I'm going to propose something rather selfish, but I'd like you to consider it."

Red nodded hesitantly. "Go on."

"Just let things be as they have been for a little while more. See what I have planned for Arbrere. If you walk out of here as a woman, the people who sent you here will know you've been compromised. If you pretend to be Ruby for a while longer, no one has to know that you've had a moment of doubt. I don't want you harmed because they, whoever they are, think that you've defected. I know it's selfish, but the friends I have are few and far between. I want to protect you for as long as I can." Everything Regina said was true, though the context was a little different than she was presenting it to be.

The Changer let the idea roll around in her head for a moment. It wasn't ideal, but it would give her more time to make a real decision. "There has to be a catch to that plan."

Brown eyes twinkled at her. "Of course. During that time, I would ask that you do not continue your role as an active spy. You haven't directly lied to me yet, and if you give me your word, I'll believe you. This would be a temporary freeze on the situation so you have some breathing room."

The suggestion was more of a relief than a disappointment. All Red wanted was to not have to be stuck in this situation any more, but that wasn't an option without someone getting hurt. Regina's proposal was just as the monarch described it - breathing room for her to think and come to a real decision.

"That is a generous offer," Red conceded. "I will be honest though...if I do discover something that would really harm the citizens of Arbrere, I will leave with that information and not return."

Regina smiled. "That's a reasonable stipulation, and one I can easily agree with since I know you will discover no such thing. Do we have an agreement?"

Red extended an arm and waited for it to be clasped. "Yes. I promise that I will not act as a spy for at least a month so I may come to a decision. When I do, you will be first to know."

The formal handshake brought them into close proximity, and Regina was sure to let her fingers brush tenderly against the soft skin of the crook of Red's arm. "I promise no harm shall come to you as long as you abide by our agreement - from my hand or anyone else's."

The taller woman appreciated the words, not only for their meaning, but how much she enjoyed watching the plump lips that formed them. She felt dazed as they remained in each other's personal space, and she forcefully shook her head and stepped back after a moment. "Okay, well I still need to get out of here. Even without the collar I still just want to…"

She bit her lip, not wanting to voice the desire that felt like it would consume her body whole with its intense heat. Regina understood the unspoken words though, and her eyes flashed seductively for just a moment before she reigned in her own reaction.

Red's flared nostrils and dilated pupils indicated that the monarch's physical response wasn't missed.

Regina cleared her throat. "I'll summon someone to start a bath and have the room cleaned and aired out." Her lips twitched for a moment before she let a smirk overtake her face. "Under other circumstances, I would invite you to join me for a bath. Perhaps another time, when you aren't so ruled by your passions. I'd hate to feel like I was taking advantage of you when you weren't in full control of yourself."

The monarch paused as she shared a devilish grin. "I wouldn't mind taking advantage of you when you know exactly what you're getting into, however."

She watched Red's surprised reaction with no small amount of delight, and didn't comment when the taller woman abruptly turned on her heel and fled to the small chamber Ruby had been staying in.

The queen sauntered over to tug on the velvet rope. She felt positively, decadently wicked. She allowed herself to revel in the sensations for a few moments longer. Her morning aside, there were many hard things she'd have to face. Red's situation was only one small part of a swarm of problems she had to contend with.

* * *

><p>Red went for a short but intense run around the castle grounds. Her senses were back to a more manageable level, which made her internally chuckle. She'd thought resisting the animalistic tendencies were difficult before, but nothing had compared to the combined might of the collar and the price the moon demanded she pay.<p>

Even now, she was surprised that she'd managed to withhold her urges around the queen. It was embarrassing, but at the moment she was more concerned about keeping herself under control. The run was helping, but she still wanted to get back to Regina's side sooner rather than later.

She had a month's time to make up her mind, and she needed to learn more about the monarch before she could come to a decision. Marie she knew well; the years of friendship and passing of many letters gave her an intimate knowledge of her friend's reasoning.

Marie wasn't perfect, but no one could be. So far Red had seen many of Regina's best qualities, but she knew there had to be more to the majestic woman. The rumors of her harsh punishments couldn't be totally unfounded.

She paused as she passed the same guards for the fifth time and shook her head. It was time to find her way back to Queen Regina. Enough time had passed for the woman to bathe and prepare herself for the day. She trekked back in the direction of the queen's wing, but the decreased guard presence let her know the monarch was already gone.

Her nose lowered as she focused in on Regina's unique scent and blindly followed the trail. She was unsurprised when she arrived at the formal offices tucked into the heart of the castle. The queen had a more comfortable office in her personal wing, but the larger office was often used when the monarchs needed to receive special guests or have private negotiations.

Red halted in front of the closed door, offering a steady gaze up at professional guards. She was familiar with both, having run into the members of Queen Regina's personal guards many times since the beginning of her stay. The younger man tilted his head in her direction and raised his hand to tap softly at the heavy oak door.

"Yes?" the muffled call came.

The guard didn't offer up any words, instead opening the door for the large wolf with a small smile. Red glanced at him with a few wags of her tail before slipping in through the opening.

Regina was alone in the room and didn't look up when from the parchment she was reviewing until the wolf drew alongside her chair.

"Ruby," the queen seemed surprised, but pleased to see the furry quadruped. "I didn't expect you back for some time. Are you feeling any better?"

The large wolf hesitated, tempted to shift and respond verbally. Instead she sat with a whine and let out a small bark.

The queen cautiously set her quill down, taking the time to ensure that nothing dripped or made a mess. Brown eyes settled on the wolf for a long look before a soft hand reached out to comb through the fur between pointed, alert ears.

"To be safe, I would prefer if you remained Ruby everywhere in the castle - with the exception of my wing. There are always ways for people to discover things. Magic is more alive in Delsuel, and my wing here has special protection since I'm more familiar with it. The rest of Chastel d'Blanc however, does not share that protection." Regina was careful to keep her voice low enough so that only Red's wolf ears would be able to discern her words.

Red huffed, but stayed silent. Her grudging acquiescence made Regina smile. "I'm afraid it's going to be a little boring for a while as I go through some of these. Sydney covers as many as he can, but a fair amount still need my personal attention."

Crimson eyes remained steady on her as the wolf huffed again and moved to settle in the corner of the room. Regina watched her with a small smile. "You can use the settee. Hardly anyone ever uses it anyway."

The wolf offered her a pleased look before carefully climbing on the cushioned surface, not wanting to damage the expensive upholstery with her claws. She settled into a comfortable position with her head on her forelegs, eyes drooping as she watched Regina.

The only sounds were of the parchment rustling, the occasional scratching of Regina's quill, and the soft inhales and exhales of both of the room's residents. Red lost track of time as she slipped into a light doze, but she was awakened some time later when she heard a chair scraping against the floor.

Umber eyes were directed her way with a tiny smile. "Good, you're awake. I'm done for now. Next we're heading to the medical wing. I wanted to check in with Emerald and Nova. I wanted to give them space, but the Green Scourge has been in that woman long enough that her life may be forfeit soon. We're running out of time, not only for that villager, but for all of Seles."

As Regina spoke she moved around the desk. By the time she was at the door, Red was just behind her. The queen subconsciously combed her fingers through the fur as the door was opened and they began their steady walk to the medical wing.

Red knew where the place was in general, but hadn't taken too close of a look. She hadn't wanted to disturb those trying to find healing, and she was aware her presence was disconcerting at best.

Those concerns still remained, but she also wanted an update on the situation with the Green Scourge. She was certain the presence of the queen would mask her own - to an extent.

They approached a massive set of doors, and one of the guards respectfully opened one to let them pass. Regina offered an absentminded nod as they continued through the opening.

The wolf was met with an onslaught of smells; there was an overwhelming sense of sickness and death laced with herbs and ointments. A shiver traveled down her spine at the odd combination, and it was as if she could taste the despair in the large room.

The hospital wing was long and open, with towering windows evenly spaced on the walls to let in as much light as possible. There were single beds up against the wall on each side, and Red had to wonder if so many beds were ever necessary.

Only a few beds were occupied, and far down the hall was an area cordoned off by tall privacy screens and protected by another set of guards. Red was willing to bet that's where the villager from Seles was being tended to.

She kept in time easily with the monarch's swift gait, and within a few heartbeats they were in front of the second set of guards.

"Are the acolytes from the Order here?" Regina asked the nearest soldier.

The guard on the right snapped to attention. "Yes, Your Majesty. They only leave for meals. They've even taken to sleeping in some of the unoccupied beds for naps instead of retreating to their rooms."

A sable brow arched at the detailed information and she offered the guard a pleased nod. She was surprised by the dedication of the two young women. She was more convinced that the two were wasted on the Order and their bureaucratic quests to manipulate power for themselves.

Regina took a step forward, but was interrupted when the soldier she'd addressed cleared his throat.

The man swallowed at the hard look he was given, but gathered his courage. "Begging your pardon Your Majesty, but the villager isn't faring well at all. Her visage is disturbing, and it's really not safe to get too close to her at present. She's...well, she's _oozing_, Your Majesty. One of the nurses is under watch after something popped and some of the, er...pus got on her."

The queen's gaze remained hard, but her expression eased slightly. "I appreciate your concern, and the warning, but do remember to whom you are speaking." She paused. "Has the nurse showed any symptoms?"

"I'm afraid so, Your Majesty." The guard's face looked pained at the admission.

"Is there something else?" Regina's voice had become a little dangerous as she observed the soldier.

He cleared his throat. "She's my sister, Your Majesty."

Regina's face remained impassive, and she only nodded as she continued through the opening.

Red grimaced and followed the queen, wishing the monarch had offered some consolation to the unfortunate man. She wondered if Queen Regina's compassion only extended to animals and those close to her; the thought troubled the wolf.

This section of the hospital wing was larger than she anticipated, with at least ten beds on either side unoccupied. Two at the far back were filled, however. As they drew closer, Red had to fight a nearly violent roiling in her stomach. Bile rose in her throat a number of times as they approached the farthest beds.

There were only two standing people near the occupied beds, and the familiar white robes with the golden stars on the back confirmed the presence of the acolytes.

The blonde woman was first to turn, her face drawn and tired. She looked surprised to see the queen, and she reached over to tap at her companion's shoulder and get her attention.

The second acolyte looked equally as tired as the two women dressed in white pulled away from the beds to greet the approaching duo. Red was only given a cursory look, the acolytes settling concerned looks on Queen Regina.

"Your Majesty," Emerald was quick to speak up first, only managing a weary nod instead of a formal curtsy. "Is something amiss?"

Regina looked past the acolytes, her brown eyes staring unblinkingly at the villager. The woman was completely unrecognizable, her face completely discolored and marred with oozing sores in varying shades of sickly green. "Has there been any progress?" she asked in lieu of answering Emerald's question.

Nova bit her lip and shot Emerald a look. They stared at each other a moment in silent communication, and Emerald indicated with her hand that they should take a few steps further away from the resting patients.

"I'm afraid that we won't be able to do anything to help the woman from that village," Nova answered once they were far enough away. There were tears in her eyes as she spoke. "We've tried as many things as we can think of, and we're experimenting with varying techniques to see if we can at least slow the malady down."

Emerald inhaled a sharp breath. "We have discovered something, though."

Alert umber eyes flicked in her direction, Regina's mouth pursed as she waited.

The blonde acolyte swallowed and stared at the ground for a few moments before meeting the queen's gaze. "This malady is magical in nature."

Regina's lips parted in surprise, only just managing to withhold a startled gasp. Her eyes sharpened once again as the muscles in her jaw worked. "Would you say this is a working of nature, or of man?"

Nova's voice quivered as she spoke. "This does not look natural."

Fury flared in the monarch's eyes, though all remained silent as they all digested the severity of the words. "Is there any way of tracing the origins?"

"I've not seen like magic like this before. Most likely this is an old, wild magic the likes of which have not been seen in the five kingdoms for generations," Emerald's face and voice were solemn as she relayed her knowledge.

An unreadable look passed over Regina's face. "Except for the first and only recorded time there was an outbreak of the Green Scourge...in Delsuel over eight years ago when I was fifteen."

Red jerked her gaze from the acolytes at the alien way Regina had shared her thoughts. Her voice held an odd quality; It was an emotion the wolf had never experienced from the queen before. There had been tiny flashes of something similar from the night Red had interrupted the queen's nightmare, but she wasn't sure she could identify what exactly it was.

Her mind settled on something else - Regina had only seen the passing of twenty-three years? She stared up at the woman in shock, noting few lines on the elegant face. She'd thought Regina was simply gifted with a youthful countenance. She hadn't realized that the monarch was scarcely four years Marie's senior.

That gave Red a new perspective. She'd thought the age gap between the two to be more significant. The maturity and realistic views that Regina presented were certainly a vast departure from what the somewhat naive Marie tended to display.

Her gaze remained steady on the monarch, and when Queen Regina seemed frozen in her thoughts, Red bumped her head gently against the woman's waist.

Regina blinked, shaking her head minutely and sparing a very brief glance for the wolf. Her face was grim as she regarded the acolytes. "This changes many things," she claimed cryptically.

Nova opened her mouth to reply, but Regina was quick to continue. "Do what you can to keep her comfortable, but I think the majority of your efforts are better served on the unfortunate nurse. There still may be time for her. We must find some way to stop this before it claims more victims."

The auburn haired acolyte looked upset at the words, and Emerald reached out to squeeze her hand softly. There was a resigned look on Emerald's face. "She's right, Nova."

"I know this isn't an easy decision to make, and I don't mind being the one to make it for you." Regina's lips were stiff at her admission. "But I am making it. Focus your attentions on the nurse."

Nova nodded sorrowfully, her compassionate gaze lingering on the horribly disfigured woman before settling on the younger patient. Her skin was still mostly clear, though coarse colored patches were already beginning to show on the once smooth flesh.

"Yes, Your Majesty," she answered hollowly.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day passed in a slow, unfocused blur. Regina's mind was heavy with dark thoughts as the day wore on, and all were wary of the queen's stygian mood.<p>

The monarch was aware that she was being harsher than she should be - especially in Red's precarious presence - but as her occupied thoughts moved at a rapid pace, she couldn't be bothered to spare time with the usual niceties.

A few hurt feelings weren't her concern, and those around her should have developed thicker skins after a year and a half of the crown resting upon her head.

It was only when she snapped at the youthful Tamara as the servant approached Red with the evening meal, that Regina was able to reign in her foul mood enough to curb her sharp tongue.

The servant hadn't said anything to Regina's severe remark disparaging her usefulness, but the bowed head of the normally vibrant young woman made the queen feel the first hint of guilt she'd experienced since her mood had soured.

She couldn't apologize, not in front of the avaricious gazes of the eavesdropping nobility. The gossip of her deferential treatment would weaken her already tenuous popularity amongst the nobles, and she couldn't afford to put many more on any watch lists. The loyal eyes and ears she employed were limited so far from her home in Delsuel.

"Tamara, have Mistresses Mallorie and Annalace report to my rooms after the evening meal has concluded. Tell no one I have asked you to do so." Her voice was modulated enough that it wouldn't carry far, but the teenager's slumped shoulders straightened at the request.

It wasn't an apology, but trusting Tamara with something important after disparaging her ability would hopefully bolster the servant's flagging confidence.

Tamara nodded crisply, a glimmer of pride showing in her eyes.

Regina eased back into her throne with a tired sigh. There were only a few more hours remaining in the day, and she was more than ready for the relative peace of her suite.

* * *

><p>Night had firmly settled over the five kingdoms, and most abodes were still and quiet in Arbrere.<p>

Red was ensconced in her small room as her wolf self, suffering from a rather restless sleep. Once the day had concluded and both she and the queen had retreated to the royal wing, there had been a short meeting with two of the people Regina trusted most.

The wolf had listened solemnly as the monarch relayed the new information she'd gleaned from the acolytes of the Order. Both Annalace and Mallorie had been shocked and worried in turn, and their steps had been loaded with the burden of the knowledge Regina had shared as they'd departed.

The silence had been stifling in the master bedroom after Mallorie and Annalace had left, and as the discomfort lingered Red had spitefully made her way back to her appointed room.

Red had gotten her wish at seeing more sides to the often enigmatic queen, and some of the revelations of the day had left a bitter taste in her mouth. Queen Regina's compassionate facade had faltered numerous times, and the wolf found herself uneasy as she'd settled down on the comfort of her luxurious cushion.

After the third or fourth time she was pulled from her agitated slumber, she was startled to hear a sound she'd only heard once before.

Her face was concerned as she cleared the last barrier to Regina's room, the soft soles of her boots making nary a sound as she approached the bed.

Regina was crying in her sleep again, and the resentment that had grown in Red's heart dissipated at the despair that wouldn't leave the monarch alone even in sleep.

She crawled onto the bed, glad that the servants had done a thorough job of cleaning the room out earlier in the day. Her hands cupped at Regina's face tenderly, her thumbs fruitlessly trying to brush away the steady streams of moisture.

"Regina," she whispered softly, "It's only a dream. Wake up."

It took a few attempts, but Regina's eyes eventually opened. Regina sobbed once more as she leaned forward and buried her face in the crook of Red's neck. The innocent movement called to Red's moon-heightened senses, and she was furious at her body for having such a reaction when Regina was so completely bereft.

She fought past her arousal with difficulty, but managed to fiercely push inappropriate thoughts away. "It was only a dream," she repeated.

The head pressed into her neck shook violently. "No," Regina gritted out. "I saw my father in that woman's face today. That nurse - I did that to her. I knew what this malady could do, and instead of doing what I should have done to keep everyone safe, I put more people at risk while trying to treat that villager!"

Red's mouth opened in surprise. Regina had felt more today than she'd let on, guilt burying her other emotions under its ominous pressure. She found her voice after a few thunderous moments of silence. "What would you have done? Killed her? Killed all of Seles and burned the bodies?"

"Yes!" came the fierce reply.

The lanky woman's head shook. "You're not that kind of person, or you would have just done it. You did what you thought was best."

Regina's head was shaking from side to side, but before she could continue to speak of such things Red tugged her head back carefully.

The Changer waited until emotion-laden eyes met her own before she spoke. "You were right today, you know?"

The monarch gave her a confused look.

"You needed more information about the Green Scourge. We need to discover a way to fight this magic...this curse, whatever it is. Just trying to contain the death toll isn't enough." Red's lips pursed as she finished speaking.

The tears had stopped falling from Regina's eyes some time before, but the woman still looked haunted. "I suppose. My intentions will mean nothing if we lose more than the lives doomed in Seles and still have no answer to combat this plague."

Silence descended again, and the next time Regina spoke, her expression was vacant. "Red, can you promise me something?"

"What did you have in mind?" Red asked carefully.

"No matter what you decide, promise me that what you witness here will remain private." Regina's eyes fell to the bedcovers, not certain she could trust the other woman with even such a small promise.

Red frowned and tugged Regina's head up so she could look into the morose brown eyes. "I promise that I will not reveal any of your personal, private moments Your Majesty."

They stared at each other for a time, and Regina finally closed her eyes and settled down to attempt at sleep again.

The lanky woman cradled her carefully, and just when she thought the petite woman had fallen asleep, the queen spoke.

"You can call me Regina," came the drowsy words a moment before Regina's breathing eased into the steady rhythm of slumber.

Red held Regina just a little closer, comforted by the queen's scent even though she refused to consciously acknowledge it. She slipped into a more restful sleep than she'd managed earlier in the night, her head tucked against Regina's dark locks.


	9. Chapter 9

When Regina woke up the next morning, she was alone. She sighed as she sat up in her bed, trying to decide if she should be happy or disappointed about that fact. While she needed to garner sympathy from Red if she wished to win the Changer's loyalty, she hated that she'd lost control _again_ the previous night.

She didn't like revealing so much of herself, especially when she didn't know what decision Red would ultimately make. The covers rustled as she pushed them away, and she had to tug her nightgown down to cover her exposed legs as she set her feet against wooden lip of the dais her bed rested on.

What she felt didn't matter in the long run. There were more important things to tend to. Another day of her troubles awaited her, and today was to be a very big day.

By the time she stepped out of her room in a long black velvet gown, her personal issues had been pushed to recesses of her mind.

As she walked to the dining hall, her eyes settled on Tamara in the long hallway just before the looming oaken doors. A corner of her mouth curled up at the sight of the girl. "Tamara," she called evenly.

The girl with rich tawny skin seemed startled to hear the queen's voice, and she turned from her task of cleaning one of the torch sconces.

"Your Majesty," she replied in a winded voice, surprise stealing the force of her words.

Umber eyes twinkled at the nervous servant. "Has Ruby been down to eat yet?"

"Oh, yes Your Majesty. She was up early today, and I believe she wandered outside after she finished." Tamara brightened when she spoke of the wolf, nearly forgetting that she was addressing the ruler of the land.

Regina made a noncommittal noise in her throat, pleased that at least someone knew where Red had slipped off to. "Thank you for keeping an eye on her for me, dear. You don't have to clean the sconces, your primary duty is for Ruby and Ruby alone."

Tamara's head ducked down, the girl glad for her darker complexion that would hopefully hide the heat that had risen to her cheeks. "Yes, I understand Your Majesty, but I get bored doing absolutely nothing. Ruby's needs are simple to meet."

The servant's eyes darted up at the monarch's laugh, wonder shining in the youthful eyes at the rare sound.

Crimson lips twitched as Regina reigned in her mirth. "In that case when you see Annalace, tell her to meet me in my personal study before open court commences."

"Yes Your Majesty, of course," the servant bowed her head before scurrying off, too distracted to realize that she was carrying an ash laden rag in one hand and a piece of the iron sconce she'd been cleaning in the other.

The memory of Tamara's distracted departure would make Regina smile throughout the morning. Many found the sight disconcerting in the elaborate dress and severe upswept hairstyle that made the queen seem much more intimidating than usual.

By the time Regina was settled into her study some time later, she'd put fear into the hearts of the nobles that had assembled into the dining hall without even trying.

She signed the document she was reading with a flourish, pleased that Sydney was accomplishing his usual tasks with aplomb. The feather of her quill brushed her cheek as she considered how to award her loyal attache.

Before she could come to a reasonable conclusion, there was a solid knock on the door. She put her quill down and straightened her back. "Come in."

Annalace looked unusually nervous as she stepped into the study, and Regina had to suppress a sigh. "What is it now?" came the monarch's exasperated question.

Lacey blew out a breath, the air sweeping a loose strand of hair out of her face. "A few things. Good, bad, or worst?"

"Let's start off with the worst," Regina said calmly as she brought her hands together to rest on the top of her desk.

"That woman from Seles died this morning, and I received a raven just before coming from Viktor - they've started to lose people in the village itself, as well." Blue eyes watched Regina carefully as she relayed the information, not surprised when the queen's face remained impassive.

Regina's eyes slid half shut. "The bad, if you will."

"I've made contact with the agent we sent into Moinear to investigate the O'Nuallain heir, David." As she spoke, Annalace held up a small rolled parchment.

An olive toned hand extended palm up to receive the document. Regina kept her eyes on the anxious looking woman as she unrolled the document, finally peeling her gaze away when she was certain she wasn't going to like the information.

Her eyes skimmed over the document, and she blinked in surprise. She started back from the beginning, this time taking her time to carefully re-read the neatly written words. A vein began to throb in her forehead. Fury was stamped on her features, and disappointment rose in her throat with a surprising force.

"Have you dispatched someone to attempt discover where they're hiding?" She snapped the question out ferociously.

Annalace swallowed. "Yes, as soon as I read it."

Regina eased minutely, though she hadn't noticed that her hand had crumbled the parchment in her absentminded rage. "I'm ready to hear something good," she hissed out.

The shorter woman played with the ends of her wavy hair, glad that she had some good news. "As expected Commander Hua has all of the guilty council members in custody, and she should be back by the noon meal. We lost no men, and Sir Lancelot has willingly come to assist in passing judgement upon his former brethren."

"That is good news," the monarch intoned pleasantly. Having the sole cleared council member present to weigh in on the adjudication of the guilty parties might be enough to sway public favor. Of all the council, Sir Lancelot was known to be the most honest and fair. He'd never liked her much, and she had to wonder why the knight had volunteered so easily.

He did take his vows of fealty quite seriously, and perhaps that had been enough to bring the man around. Having Commander Hua lead the excursion had been a wise choice; she and Sir Lancelot were old comrades of war.

The good news was almost enough to outweigh the other two parcels of information, but not quite.

"Have Mallorie prepare special quarters for both Lancelot and the commander. They should be placed near each other so they can easily converse privately." Her fingernails tapped out a light rhythm as she considered her options.

"I'll accept the prisoners into custody publicly during open court, and as soon as they're formally accepted I want them taken to the furthest reaches of the dungeon. Double guards, from my personal men. I do not want any of them having even the slightest chance at hope or escape." The tapping stopped as she finished verbalizing her thoughts.

"Good idea," Annalace nodded. She hesitated for a moment. "Are you certain you don't want Belle taken into custody?"

An amused smirk appeared on Regina's face. "If I take her into custody we tip our hand. Ruby will be exposed and the plot still unknown. Just keep monitoring her and recording her rather unsubtle communication with her mysterious source."

Annalace nodded, somewhat relieved she wouldn't have to see her twin imprisoned in the rather harsh dungeon. Despite their differences, they were family and she didn't like to see her sister have to really suffer.

"I'll go speak with Mallorie and have the dungeons prepared." They shared respectful nods as Annalace turned to leave and accomplish her tasks.

It wasn't until Regina was alone that she let her expression change. Her hand loosened and she pulled out the crumpled parchment. She read the contents with a sigh.

_David O'Nuallain confirmed estranged from father. Known associate of Marie Margaret Blanchart. Both believed to be in Arbrere. Will remain in Moinear another week to seek additional information unless ordered otherwise. _

_-K_

The last hopeful thought that Red couldn't be working for Marie evaporated, and Regina was more angry with herself for believing the idea for just a moment than she actually was with Red herself. She had already known she couldn't trust the Changer, and she would do best to disregard the woman's association with her despised step-sister.

After all, she could hardly win Red over if she revealed how much she wished she could claw the simpering Marie's child-like eyes from her skull. She could hardly tell Red that she felt anyone that could fall in with the half witted young woman an imbecile of the highest order.

The parchment in her hand combusted in her fierce clutch, and she watched dispassionately as her violet fire consumed all traces of the message.

Her strategy needed a little adjustment.

* * *

><p>The sun was steadily climbing in the sky, though its rays were having difficulty touching the denizens of Arbrere through the heavy clouds looming as far as the eye could see.<p>

Red internally grumbled at missing the warmth she always welcomed. By the positioning of the orb she knew open court would surely begin at any time now. She should really go back in and take her place at Regina's side, but her thoughts were jumbled after the previous night.

Her head shook as she snorted. If she was honest with herself, her thoughts had been jumbled from the moment she made contact with Queen Regina. She was glad that today was the last day of the full moon, and her senses would be fully restored. Distance was her ally, and she hadn't been enjoying how her thoughts had latched nearly obsessively to the monarch.

A shudder rippled through her body as she recalled waking up some hours ago.

Regina's nightdress had ridden up in the night, and they'd been pressed intimately against each other. She'd focused on the throbbing heat pressed against her with a fearsome intensity, the moisture and gentle scent making her body painfully stiff in the effort it took not to move. She'd wanted to roll Regina over to her back and bury her face between the golden-kissed thighs to immerse herself in the addictive scent.

She'd been fairly certain Regina would take exception with that...at least eventually.

Red buried her face under her paws as she tried to regain control of herself. The denied lust would drive her mad. _One more day of the full moon_, she reminded herself. Tomorrow would be better.

Her nose twitched, and she pulled her paws away when something drew her attention to the long road leading to Chastel d'Blanc. A large group of soldiers was steadily approaching, and Red's thoughts were instantaneously diverted from her physical desire. They would reach the keep in less than an hour at their current pace, and she knew it was time for her to join Regina.

Those were unquestionably the soldiers the queen had dispatched to retrieve the offending council members, and Red needed to witness the impending events to determine the validity of the charges. She gave her body a last good stretch before standing and making her way to the Great Hall.

The usual low grumbling of the crowd met her ears before she'd even stepped into the room, and she was pleased to note that silence passed in her wake as she calmly walked right through the thickest part of the assembly.

Queen Regina was listening intently to a well-dressed merchant, but she spared a small smile for Red as the wolf emerged from the crowd.

The merchant stammered as Red's fur brushed against his doublet, the man unable to follow his train of thought as he watched the large beast ascend the dais. The wolf sat comfortably on a cushion, offering the discombobulated man a wolfish grin as the queen combed her fingers through Red's thick fur.

"-that is why. That is to say, I mean...The costs of...fur…" He continued fearfully, unable to focus at all with both the wolf and monarch staring at him.

A dark smile flashed on Regina's face before disappearing, and she offered the merchant an innocent look. "Fur? I was under the impression that you had qualms over the stall fees in the main square."

The rotund man patted at the curve of his belly anxiously, perspiration dotting his brow. "Oh, yes Your Majesty. I became distracted by your...companion. I apologize. As I was saying, the stall fees will have an impact on the prices of my merchandise. The public will feel the pain of such costs the most, you understand?"

"Merchant Kostas, were you not here only two fortnights ago complaining of thieves palming your baubles during busy hours?" Regina leaned forward as she addressed the man, a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"Yes," he replied cautiously.

"Did you hire personal security to combat these claims of theft?" She inquired patiently.

The merchant visibly hesitated. "No, Your Majesty. Hiring trustworthy men is quite expensive."

Regina kept her face empathetic, giving the man a nod. "And yet, would you say that the incidences of theft have decreased significantly within the last two weeks?"

Kostas's brow furrowed. "Why, yes Your Majesty."

The queen's face hardened. "Did you perhaps notice the increased guards in the square? Guards that were hired and trained specifically to provide extra security for those wishing to exchange goods?"

The man flushed but remained silent.

Brown eyes sustained a long stare at him as she let him mull over her words. "Would you say that the stall fees are significantly cheaper than what it would cost to hire your own guards?"

The pallid man kept his eyes on the ground, hands twitching at his sides.

"Now, if you're quite finished wasting my time, there are other people here with pressing concerns." Regina suppressed a sneer and internally applauded herself at maintaining a calm facade.

There was a small commotion at the main doors to the Great Hall, and a moment later a guard entered stiffly. "Commander Hua and Sir Lancelot have arrived with the prisoners, Your Majesty."

Regina's irritation was swept away, her hand again combing through the Red's fur. She nodded solemnly at the guard. "Show them in."

The guard executed a formal bow and retreated back through the massive doors. A few moments later they reopened to a somewhat large procession of people.

Commander Hua led the troupe, the distinctive armor of her homeland identifying her to all. Just behind her deceptively diminutive form walked Sir Lancelot in the lighter armor of a breastplate and chainmail he chose to wear during peaceful times. His pauldrons glistened as brightly as his smile, though upon closer inspection one could see no delight in his dark eyes.

The assembled crowd of people parted to let them pass, silent as their heavy gazes fell upon the four manacled people guarded by soldiers on either side.

Mulan approached the foot of the dais respectfully, her helmet cocked against her hip as she offered Queen Regina a deep, deferential bow. Lancelot followed suit as well, though a little more sluggishly.

"Report Commander Hua," Regina ordered with a slight nod of her head.

The soldier turned to lift an arm to indicate the prisoners. "As Her Majesty has ordered, we have retrieved the traitors to the crown."

The crowd murmured at her word choice, but the professional woman ignored everyone but the queen on the throne.

"Did you or your men have any troubles arresting these criminals?" Regina already knew the answer to her own question, but she wanted the information shared.

"Lord Jefferson attempted to escape several times, but his efforts were wasted. After Sir Lancelot met up with us just outside of Allerny, he wisely stopped." Commander Hua's eyes showed a hint of warmth as she regarded her older, taller friend.

Lancelot offered her the slightest wink before turning to face the queen. "My apologies for not giving adequate warning of my impending arrival, but I thought it best to volunteer my counsel for rendering justice in this delicate situation."

Regina angled her head at him. "As always, your counsel is welcomed. Lord Sydney has assured me that your dedication and loyalty in providing for the people of Arbrere has not faltered."

The muscular man's chest thrust out a little in pride as his eyes traveled to Sydney and back to the queen. "I was disheartened to hear of such bad tidings of my fellow council members. I felt it my duty to assist Your Majesty in whatever way you deem fit."

"I've had special rooms prepared for both you and Commander Hua," she held up a hand when he seemed like he was about to protest. "It is times like these when not only should the guilty be punished, but the loyal rewarded for their continued faith. Mallorie has ensured that your rooms are not far from each other so you may consult on this case, and Lord Sydney has all his research prepared for your review."

Lancelot looked surprised. He'd intended to seek out the information himself, uneasy at the thought that most of the council had been branded traitors. "Thank you, Your Majesty. I feel the people will be able to put their minds at ease with the additional eyes evaluating the evidence."

Mulan didn't hide her smirk as she shot her friend a triumphant look. Her loyalty to the queen was unwavering, and she had absolute faith in the evidence Lord Sydney had presented. Lancelot had been far more hesitant, though never in public.

"I'm sure they will," Regina offered in a dry voice. She passed a look to either side of the room. "You and you," she indicated the two sets of guards on either side of the hallway. "I want you to help escort these highly valued prisoners to the dungeons. Commander Hua, Sir Lancelot you're welcome to join them or have Mallorie show you to your quarters."

Red's eyes flicked to the queen in surprise. She'd been silently absorbing the faces of the prisoners and crowd, and the thought of the monarch sending half of her own personal force of guards away in the midst of such an uneasy crowd had the wolf's senses shifting to high alert.

Her body tensed as she watched the procession leave the room, and she watched the crowd carefully as they began to reform the line that would grant them an audience with the monarch.

She began to relax when everything seemed to be proceeding normally, but her eyes hesitated over the rough countenance of one of the crowd. She knew that face. It was carefully blank, where many others still showed stress or concern.

Crimson eyes remained on him as Regina began attending to the next person in line. It wasn't until Regina had addressed several more people that she saw his face shift in the slightest. The man was covered in thick furs, and his right hand had disappeared from view.

Instinct drove Red to action before she had time to consider the maneuver, and she leapt in the air just as the dagger flashed brightly as it left the familiar man's dirty hand.

There was a sickening thud, and Red winced as she landed. The dagger was embedded in the thickest part of her shoulder. That didn't stop her from moving, her muscles protesting as her protective instincts swarmed at her to eliminate the threat.

The scruffy man's eyes widened a moment before she was upon him, and the crowd rushed away from him in horror as soon as they realized what had happened.

"Help!" the man screamed as she tore at the flesh of an arm that had risen to protect his throat.

She barked and growled at him in response as she lunged in toward the exposed flesh of his belly.

"Red, stop!" Regina called sharply as she drew closer to the scuffle.

Red stiffened at the command, blood and drool dripping down at her muzzle as she looked into terrified blue eyes. _Kill_, her mind whispered enticingly.

A hand on her back made the whisper cease its persuasive recitation, and she stepped back with her head bowed. Her eyes remained on the man and his mutilated arm, the white of exposed bone startling against the vibrant colors of his rended flesh.

"Clear the room!" Regina demanded. Neither civilians nor guards were sure to whom she was referring, but both scurried to follow the command.

The scruffy man was retrieved last by the sole remaining guards. "Take him to the medical wing, and then straight to the dungeon as soon as his life isn't in danger," came the direct instructions.

The guards nodded, and at last Regina was alone with the still panting Red.

The wolf's eyes remained on the pool of blood that collected where the man had lain, the coppery taste of his foolish life satisfying on her vengeful tongue.

"Red, I'm coming closer. I need you to stay calm," the monarch kept her voice soothing as she stepped within reaching distance of the still tense and alert creature.

Red's paws tensed against the cool stone as she tried to control herself, and she offered the queen a wild, scared look.

"Shh, it's okay dear. You're hurt and I just need to…" Regina's hands were cool against the thick fur, and a second later there was a searing pain in Red's shoulder.

Red whined at the feel of the dagger leaving her body, but didn't move.

Regina tossed the dagger away, her hands gently probing the wound. She was startled to find herself carefully probing the soft flesh of a young woman only a heartbeat later.

A long fingered hand came up to cup hers. "Don't worry, I heal fast. It's not important."

The queen's brow furrowed as she looked up into Red's concerned face. "Then what is? You just jumped in front of a dagger!"

"A dagger meant for you," Red gritted out between clenched teeth. She swallowed. "I know that man."

Shock washed over Regina's face. "What?"

"The person who sent me here? He's helped that person before. I think they're allies...that...I should technically be his ally." Her eyes dropped the floor for a moment before looking up, anger hardening the normally beautiful features. "But we agreed that assassination was not an option!"

Regina let out a soft breath, her surprise dissipating as she carefully cupped Red's face. "Don't worry, they failed."

"_This_ time," the lanky woman hissed. Her wound itched and throbbed, and she knew it was already healing.

The sound of the queen chuckling made her blink in surprise. She shot Regina an incredulous look. "Why are you laughing?"

The crimson lips twitched in amusement. "You didn't need to jump in front of the dagger. Despite what you think, I'm not totally helpless."

The heeled foot of Regina's boot kicked out, and the dagger shot up only to be caught in her hand.

Red eyed the maneuver with surprise.

"I can catch arrows and daggers. While I might have cut my hand, I assure you that man would have needed several of these to cause any real harm," a sultry look accompanied the confident words.

An uncomfortable knot of feelings churned in Red's gut, surprise and arousal vying for lead position.

Seeing that Red was unlikely to find words in her current stupor, Regina spoke again. "However, I do appreciate the gesture. Now, before someone comes bumbling in you need to become Ruby again. Go to my suite and rest a while. You're mostly healed, but it wouldn't kill you to take a little time for yourself to finish up."

The lanky woman thought about arguing, but decided not to waste her energy. The warm look Regina offered her was making her feel funny anyway, and a nap in private suddenly seemed like a very good idea.

"Alright. I'll see you in a little while?" she nibbled at her lower lip hesitantly as she considered the very empty Great Hall.

Regina didn't miss the look. "Yes, of course. I just need to go see to a few things, as you can imagine. There are guards just outside the doors, I'll be fine."

Red huffed out a breath and let herself become Ruby again. Her shoulder barely hurt at all now, and she did a small stretch before heading toward one of the side doors to make her way back to her room.

* * *

><p>The heavy door shut firmly behind her, the locking mechanism clicking as soon as it was fully closed. She stayed in the shadows for a moment, amethyst glinting in her eyes briefly as she focused on creating a temporary spell that would keep anything that happened from being overheard.<p>

Satisfied that no sound would escape the room, she approached the padded table. The scruffy man was restrained by several leather and metal straps, his face pale and dotted with sweaty exertion.

A feminine hand came up, soft fingertips trailing over a half-healed arm. "You're lucky we have members of the Order at the keep right now. Your arm would have probably just been severed off, otherwise."

"Your Majesty," blue eyes delirious with pain traced her face anxiously. "Is the wolf alright? I had no idea she'd jump in front of the dagger."

Umber eyes stared at him dispassionately. "Ruby is fine. I had no idea she would jump in front of the dagger either."

The bound man gave her a pained look. "I would never harm a wolf intentionally."

Regina trailed a nail sharply over the still sensitive flesh of his arm. "I know Huntsman. Tell me, why have you betrayed me?"

Graham's eyes widened. "I have not Your Majesty! I threw the dagger only at your own behest! I remain your faithful servant as an ally to the wolves!"

"Don't lie to me," Regina hissed, her face an ugly mask of rage. "I know you've helped Marie! Tell me!" Her fingers dug sharply into the delicate flesh, not surprised when the man cried out and blood began to seep from the re-broken skin.

"I didn't know!" the huntsman cried out, his eyes squeezed shut tight as they leaked at the agony of the queen's touch.

The monarch eased the pressure, a pleased look coming to her eyes. "Now we're getting somewhere."

The scruffy man panted, his eyes now closed in relief. "I helped her escape the castle a few years ago," he admitted tiredly.

A dark brow arched. "Why?" Regina absentmindedly rubbed her blood-stained fingertips together as she waited for a response.

"The girl...she was misleading. She told me you'd killed her father and your mother, and you planned to kill her. She seemed so sure and innocent, even my stony heart was moved. I didn't know that she was a fool! I didn't know that you were such an ally to the wolves!" He offered the queen a beseeching look.

Regina pursed her lips in distaste. It wasn't like Graham to beg, and she found she much preferred his usual distant demeanor to desperation.

"You would swear to me that you have remained a loyal and faithful servant?" Brown eyes watched his reaction carefully.

"Yes, Your Majesty! I threw the dagger knowing I might die by the hands of one of your guards, did I not? Have I not proven I would die for you?" Graham licked his dry lips as he searched for a hint of emotion in the queen's face.

"Do you know where Marie Margaret and David O'Nuallain are hiding?" The bloodstained hand rose again to rest over the damaged flesh, this time the fingers lightly massaging the skin in a subtle warning.

"I swear I do not, but if you give me the chance I'll take my pack and find them. I don't care if you did kill the king and queen, you are the only monarch I will ever bow to." The zealotry of his words burned brightly in his eyes with a feverish quality that pleased Regina.

She brought her other hand up, a small stamped piece of metal between two fingers. The tiny, flat coin slipped into the open wound without notice as she allowed healing tingles of magic to ripple from her fingertips.

The huntsman's eyes closed in hedonistic pleasure as the queen finished healing his wounds. The hand attached to his damaged arm flexed after a moment, and his eyes shone with renewed devotion as he looked at Queen Regina.

"Do not betray me again, Huntsman. Death will be the least of your worries. You shall be released shortly, and I expect you to be discrete when you leave." Her eyes glimmered playfully. "After all, you did just make a rather foolish attempt on your Queen's life."

"As always, I am your man. I will send word to Mistress Annalace when I've found what you seek. Shall I kill them as well?" His hand was still flexing, marveling at how perfect the limb felt. The wolf had nearly ripped the entire thing off, and the acolytes had only been able to mend the worst of the damage for a half-functional appendage.

"No. I merely wish for you to locate them. Follow them if you must, but I want to know where they are at all times." Regina had great faith in Graham's ability to find anyone, though she still harbored some doubt of his true allegiance. She patted at his arm fondly, knowing the special glyphed metal she'd slipped into him would do wonders to assuage her doubt.

He nodded respectfully at her words, and she offered him a smile, her hand trailing over his arm once more before she turned to leave.

* * *

><p>Red's back arched as she came undone around her own fingers again, chest heaving as she rode out the waves of pleasure. She removed her hand after a few moments, relaxing back into the bath.<p>

Regina had offered her the use of her private bath before, easily understanding that options were limited. She hadn't taken advantage of the opportunity, but considering that the bath was truly private for the time being, Red hadn't been able to resist.

The keen edge of her arousal had been dulled a bit after the first few orgasms, and she was certain that even if Regina invited Annalace to share the large bed again, she would manage to control herself.

A flash of Regina naked and straddling a faceless woman stirred her again, and Red debated if she had time to coax another climax from herself.

Sounds echoed from the outer hallways to her sensitive ears, and she realized by the gentle clicking that was drawing closer that Regina would soon be returning to her chambers.

She sighed a little and stepped out of the bath, reaching for a towel to quickly dry with.

By the time she could hear Regina entering the bedroom, she already had her shift on. When Regina turned to go down the small hall to check in on Ruby's relatively small room, Red had pulled her dress on.

She winced a little at the dried blood on one shoulder, but couldn't do much about it. She stepped out of the bathing chamber with a sigh, just in time to see Regina returning.

The dark gown the monarch was wearing gave her a dangerous look, and Red's traitorous body hummed with approval.

Regina's face brightened when she saw Red emerge. "Ah, there you are. I was afraid you decided to skulk about the castle despite my wishes for you to rest."

"I would never dare to defy such an order from the Queen," Red shot back playfully, more relaxed now that her body had seen some relief.

The queen's dark head tilted and her eyes narrowed slightly. "You seem more...at ease now than I've seen you for days. I'm glad you were able to rest."

Red suppressed the urge to smirk. "The quiet time has done me wonders, I will admit."

"And the bath, of course," Regina murmured as her eyes took in the damp ends of the long mahogany hair.

Now a small smile did peek out on Red's face. "Of course." She cleared her throat, not wanting the tension to get any thicker than it already was. "You've been to the dungeons. Which prisoners were you checking on?"

Regina blinked in surprise. "How did you..?" The question halted when Red tapped at her nose, and the queen chuckled. "I wanted to see that the council members were secure, and I personally questioned my would-be assassin."

A frown flashed on the lanky woman's face. "You questioned him...alone I'm guessing?"

"Now, now, don't look so grumpy. He was firmly secured and still injured after his run-in with a giant wolf. I know what I'm doing, Red." A hand reached up to pull some of the pins from her hair, letting the dark tresses fall in waves around her face.

"It's a good thing I spoke to him myself, though. That man wasn't evil, but he was definitely disturbed. He's being relocated to a special facility. The poor fellow was beside himself that he'd harmed a wolf, claiming that wolves were his parents and that he only meant to test my ability as ruler of the pack." Regina combed her hand through her hair with a sigh, more comfortable now that the extra weight was lessened on her head. She hesitated a moment before removing her crown.

Red was gnawing at her bottom lip, frown still in place. "He was disturbed of the mind then? That fits. He didn't seem quite stable when I met him before."

Regina only hummed a little in response as she carefully set the pins and crown down on her vanity.

"Regina," Red cleared her throat carefully. "Your necklace - does it work the same way the collar does?"

The monarch turned back to face the taller woman, brows raised in surprise. "What do you mean?"

Red cleared her throat again. "If you were...in trouble, would it lead me to you?"

Soft brown eyes stared at her for a moment before Regina could find the words to respond. "Yes, why do you ask?"

"After the full moon passes, I'd like to wear the collar again, to be sure. I won't always be by your side, and if you're in trouble I want to know. I can't...I don't think they'd hesitate to send another assassin when they learn the first failed." It was close to a decision, though Red truly hadn't settled one way or another. She just didn't want the woman she'd come to respect and admire killed before she could learn more about her.

Perhaps she could speak with Marie after this was all over. Perhaps she could broker some sort of peace.

Regina was moved by the gentle declaration, and she was standing before Red a few moments later. She cupped the strong jaw, her thumb brushing against a prominent cheekbone. "Thank you," she whispered before planting a single, chaste kiss on pale lips.

Red's eyes slid shut for the duration of the kiss, the corner of her mouth curling up pleasantly when Regina pulled away.

The monarch left her hand in place for a moment, stepping away with a grin shortly after her hand dropped. "Now, I really must go wash the smell of the dungeon off me."

The Changer watched her go with a smile, head shaking a little at the enticing sway of the queen's hips. Only the door shutting behind Regina stopped her perusal.

Regina frowned at the dried blood under one of her nails, shrugging and moving to disrobe after a moment. Red hadn't noticed, and the newest development had left a tingle of pleasure in the monarch's core.

Things were beginning to fall into place, and her change in plans had worked out more in her favor than she could have understood when she'd ordered the huntsman to make a public attempt on her life. Now Red even felt a little alienated from Marie.

A devilish grin remained on Regina's face for the duration of her bath.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**: Trigger warning! I don't want to be specific and ruin the plot, but please read with caution if you're feeling vulnerable today. I had this ready to post yesterday, but FF was having technical difficulties. I ended up posting it on Ao3 and announcing it on tumblr so a few of you might notice minor changes if you've already read it, but I couldn't leave Becks hanging (aka my #1 RQ buddy).

* * *

><p>Teresa waited patiently while the queen observed her own reflection with a critical eye.<p>

"This will suffice for today, Teresa. You're dismissed," Regina directed her words to the hovering servant, though her brown eyes were still trailing over her reflection. She felt satisfied that her personal servant had fulfilled her daily role adequately.

"Yes, Your Majesty," Teresa bowed her head respectfully as she retreated from the room.

The monarch remained in front of the mirror, though she was more lost in thought than she was in what the looking glass displayed. After the previous day's open court had been prematurely ended, she'd decided to extend the important weekly event another day.

Though most of the time the occasion tended to aggravate her, it also helped her keep in touch with both the nobility and the common folk alike. Her recent actions had only been the beginning of a much bigger plan, and in order for her future plans to be successful she needed to keep public opinion as much on her side as possible.

She could force her will on the people, but that would be a rather shortsighted way to enact the changes she hoped would take root and settle for a long time to come.

A sigh escaped her as she adjusted the bodice of her burgundy gown. The dark pattern on the long sleeves and torso of the dress was elaborate and pleasing to the eye, and the shade of the stitching matched her hair perfectly.

A hand smoothed over her head as she placed the lighter diadem in its usual spot - just as a gentle tapping sounded against the door. She shot a curious look over to the side door, knowing only one person that used it.

"Red?" she called out cautiously.

The door opened, and the aforementioned woman stepped in. Red wore a simple dress that Regina had loaned her while her own was being cleaned and mended. Though the fit wasn't ideal since she and Regina had different dimensions, the soft smell of Regina that lingered on the fabric had been comforting.

"Your Majesty," she murmured as she drank in the sight of Queen Regina in her full glory.

"I thought I told you that you could call me Regina?" the monarch quirked a challenging brow at the uncomfortable looking Red.

Red cleared her throat and met brown eyes with a tentative smile. "You did, Regina. I'm...I wasn't sure. You were half asleep when you said that."

Regina returned her smile with a small one of her own, one hand tracing the gilded edge of her mirror. "What brings you to my room at this time of morning? I thought you would surely be out for a morning run."

"Well, I meant what I said yesterday. The full moon has passed, and I think it's best if I have the collar before I roam too far from you today." Warmth flooded Red's cheeks as she waited under Regina's regard. Now that she was again in full control of her own faculties, her level of obsession with the monarch the last few days left her rather embarrassed.

The attraction to Regina was still there, but it was far more manageable than before.

Umber eyes were steady on her for a few moments before the queen crossed over to her armoire and removed a slender wooden box. She set the box down on the flat surface of her vanity and lifted the lid, carefully tugging out the familiar collar after a moment's hesitation.

Regina eyed Red thoughtfully as her hands toyed with the supple leather of the collar.

"You're certain this is what you want?" There was an amused quality to Regina's voice.

Red took a deep breath, her attention focused on the monarch before her. "I'm certain."

A sultry look descended on Regina's face as she approached the taller woman, her hips sashaying in a rather distracting manner.

"As long as you're certain," she murmured and reached up to settle the collar around the long, pale neck. White teeth nibbled at smirking crimson lips, Regina's nails playfully dragging across the flesh of Red's neck.

Grey-green eyes focused on a point just above the queen's head, Red mentally repeating a mantra of _stay focused_ as Regina took her time in securing the collar into place.

A satisfied tingle began in Regina as she braced her hands on Red's strong shoulders. There was something incredibly satisfying about seeing the tall woman wearing the specially made collar bearing the sigil of her house. Satisfying, and not a little arousing.

"You're feeling better today, correct? More...yourself?" Her head angled upward, the fingertips of her right hand tapping lightly against the tall woman's shoulder.

"Yes, wh-" Red's words were cut off as Regina leaned forward and sucked her lower lip into her mouth.

Red groaned at the sensation, a bolt of excitement traveling through her lips all the way to her womanhood with a thrilling intensity. She inhaled a sharp breath through her nostrils as she tugged Regina closer, nibbling lightly at the scar on the monarch's lip before being encouraged into a deeper kiss.

Regina smiled as she flitted her tongue into the waiting mouth to sweep teasingly into the warm heat of Red's mouth. She was surprised when the lanky woman suckled at the appendage, not able to withhold her own moan at the heady sensation.

She pulled away a few moments later, her breasts straining in her tight corset and threatening to spill indecently for her company. Her hands trailed up past the collar and up into Red's hair, loving the sensation of the soft strands sliding through her fingers.

The Changer leaned into the touch, eyes half-lidded and focused on Regina's swollen lips.

"Thank you for jumping in front of the dagger," Regina murmured, her brown eyes tracing the contours of Red's face.

A furrow appeared between the lanky woman's brows. "Is that what that was about?"

"Well," Regina's smile shifted into a smirk, "it seemed as good enough of an excuse as any."

Red's chest shook with silent laughter and she leaned down to press a careful last kiss to Regina's lips before stepping back. "Your strategy to keep me here is a good one," she admitted wryly.

Regina hummed in delight, her lips twitching in amusement. "You've caught on to that, hm?"

The taller woman's brows arched high on her head. "Were you trying to be subtle?"

"Not at all." The queen purposely bit her lip, loving the way Red's eyes focused on the movement. "Sadly, duty calls and you've no doubt disrupted my appearance."

Green eyes twinkled in amusement as Regina walked past her to gaze into the mirror again to adjust her makeup and hair accordingly. "In my defense, you started it."

Silence reigned for a moment as Regina touched up her crimson lips. "True, but you didn't hesitate to rise to the occasion."

The smile in Regina's voice let Red know the monarch was far from displeased. The collar was warm around her neck, but not overly so. "I've never seen an object shift with me between forms before, is that part of the enchantment on this?" One finger tapped lightly at the leather.

Regina finished adjusting her crown and turned to face Red. "Yes. Don't let the size fool you. A lot of magic went into both your collar and my necklace." She didn't add that she'd enchanted the leather personally so she'd be able to distinguish Ruby in her human form more easily.

"It won't strangle me or anything when I change, will it?" Red sounded curious, but internally she was a little nervous.

"I wouldn't dream of anything of the sort. I rather like you breathing," Regina paused, "the kissing is rather pleasant as well."

A snort escaped Red before she could suppress it. "Only pleasant? I suppose I'm a little rusty."

"I could help you with that," Regina murmured provocatively. "But later, I'm afraid Annalace is already going to be incredibly annoyed with me for being late."

Red's grin widened wolfishly, "We can't have that, can we?" Her eyes gleamed at the smile Regina offered before she stepped out of the room.

Within a few moments Red's grin faded. The flirtation was dangerous, the kissing even more so. Regina had a rather intoxicating presence that she apparently still had trouble resisting. As she looked around the bedroom, she couldn't help but wonder - was there really anything wrong with wanting to be with the queen?

* * *

><p>Open court was well under way by the time Red saw his face in the crowd.<p>

The first time she'd caught a glimpse of his distinctive features and scruffy beard, she'd thought her conscience was just weighing heavier on her for her earlier thoughts about Regina.

Her carmine eyes flicked to the seated monarch, Regina's attention focused solely on the person she was addressing. When she looked back at the crowd again, he was still there.

Worry began to gnaw at her gut, and as she stepped down from the raised dais, Regina only spared her the barest of glances. It wasn't uncommon for Red to wander off and on during open court hours as the time tended to be incredibly boring and uneventful.

The small glance made Red feel guilty as she kept glancing toward the scruffy face in the crowd, making her way out past the guards and waiting in a small alcove.

The man stepped out only moments later, his stocky frame unmistakable. He looked around for a moment before heading outside. Red shadowed him, not surprised when he made his way to one of the older outdoor storerooms that rarely saw traffic.

He waited patiently for her to step through the doorway, sparing a quick look around to ensure they hadn't caught anyone's interest.

Red was surprised at the caution Leroy exercised, and her faith was slightly restored in Marie as he carefully closed the door.

When he turned to face her, she was standing as her human self and waiting.

"Red, what the hell is wrong with you?" he spat as soon as his eyes focused on the dim shape of her much taller form.

"What do you mean?" she asked defensively, arms crossing over her chest.

Leroy snorted, his eyes adjusting somewhat to the dim interior of the storeroom. His thick arms crossed over his chest in a reflection of her movements. "What do I mean? Hm, oh how about the fact that you missed the meeting with Reul Ghorm and Marie. Or, hey, how about the fact that you actually _stopped_ someone from killing the evil wench once and for all!"

Fury brewed deep within Red. Regina had told her that the would-be assassin was unstable, but something had niggled in her brain at that. The man had been part of Regina's kingdom for years, and he chose _now_ to make some foolish attempt on Regina's life? She couldn't help but think that someone had nudged his troubled mind in that direction.

"What the hell were you all thinking sending someone to kill her? I agreed to do this because Marie swore that wasn't an option! I don't enjoy killing people or being a part of a group that thinks that's okay!" She ground out between clenched teeth.

"Are you serious right now sister? What has that witch been filling your mind with? She kills people for sport!" He growled right back.

Before Red could respond, another feminine voice joined in.

"I'll have you know that we had nothing to do with the attempt on Regina's life!" Marie sounded angry, and both Red and Leroy turned to face her in surprise.

"What are you doing here? It's not safe for you!" Leroy grumbled loudly, stepping toward the back of the storeroom where Marie had been hiding.

Marie scoffed. "I'm the one that told you the best place to meet her. I know Chastel d'Blanc better than even Regina herself!"

Red highly doubted that given Regina's thoroughness in everything she approached, but she decided not to speak that thought aloud.

"The queen really doesn't seem that bad. I've been here a little while now, and I've never seen her act anything less than fair." She kept her voice even, not wanting to fight with her best friend, only wanting her to understand.

"Doesn't seem that bad?" The princess drew herself up, her posture reflecting her noble heritage. "She killed my father, and her own mother!"

The lanky woman was at a loss for words. She hadn't broached the subject with Regina. Being around the queen and witnessing how she acted under pressure - how the decisions she made with a stony face during the day really affected her at night - they'd influenced Red's perception of the woman. She was sure the deaths of the king and queen were a misunderstanding. They _had_ to be.

"I'm not certain she did that. Perhaps you misunderstood the situation," she demurred softly.

Marie Margaret clenched her teeth and stepped closer to her erstwhile best friend, only stopping when Leroy's coarse hand came to rest comfortingly on her forearm. She took a breath and gently shook his hand off. "I'm not sure why you're talking like this Red, but have you forgotten Leroy's brothers? What about the council, hm? Is it really possible that so many were doing what she claims? Is it really possible that each of the council members charged with theft from the crown were people we'd contacted and confirmed as potential allies?"

The tall woman raised her chin pugnaciously. "Regina doesn't punish people lightly, and she always presents evidence. Even now Sir Lancelot and Commander Hua are poring over the evidence Lord Sydney collected. Perhaps the council sided with you because her investigation worried them."

"Listen to yourself! Since when are you on a first name basis with her? Is it this?" A pale hand darted up to tug harshly at the leather collar around Red's neck.

Red hissed as the leather dug into her skin, her face crumpling in anger. "This is for my protection!" She'd wanted to say it was for Regina's protection, but she knew how Marie would react to that statement.

"A dog collar is meant to protect you? How is it even possible that it persists in both forms?" The princess shot her an incredulous look.

"It's enchanted so that if I'm ever in danger, it will let Regina know. She's said that she'd send guards to find me immediately." Red clenched and unclenched the muscles in her jaw. "Which is a hell of a lot more than you'd ever do for me. You sent me in here with nothing, no reassurances. All you told me was that your step-sister was vicious and evil, but she's treated me with more care and concern than you've shown me since we were children!"

The dark room grew uncomfortably quiet, and the silent Leroy shifted on his feet and cleared his throat. "We should all calm down. Red, why don't you take the collar off for just a few minutes to ease both our minds that you're not under some form of mind control."

It was odd to hear the often belligerent man speaking so calmly, and even now Red could smell the old, stale mead that permeated from the man's very pores. The oddity of the situation calmed her, and she reached up to undo the collar without hesitation.

"I'm still on your side Marie," she said tiredly once the leather was off. "I just don't think your step-sister is what you think she is. I think that maybe you were a confused girl when everything happened with your father and stepmother. I've seen all the good she's done and what she's trying to do. She's confided in me." There was so much more she wanted to say, but she didn't want to betray the tentative trust Regina had offered her.

So far, Regina hadn't told _anyone_ about the fact that she'd revealed her human self. The monarch had let slip that Red wasn't the only Changer she knew, but at Red's discomfort she'd promised not to tell Mallorie or even Annalace that she'd revealed her true self.

It meant a lot to her. Regina was beginning to mean a lot to her. As she looked at the concerned face of her friend, however, she couldn't deny that Marie meant a lot to her as well.

"Red," Marie began and visibly hesitated. "It's hard for me to understand what you're saying. You are my _best_ friend, and you've helped me so many times. Many times when maybe I've asked too much of you, but I trust you. I'm uneasy about what you say, but I trust your judgement."

Leroy's jaw dropped and he looked like he was about to say something when the princess raised a hand.

"Wait, Leroy," she murmured softly. Her green eyes hardened in the low light. "We will meet you here again in a week's time during the sun's zenith. I will put a hold on any plans we have until then. I'm giving you a week to come to a decision about her. If you are absolutely certain that she means me no ill will and this can be resolved peacefully, I will attempt to contact her."

She gave Red a pained smile. "But when Regina finally does reveal her true face and you realize that everything you know about her is a lie, I'll be here. Perhaps then it'll be wise for you to leave this place, since it's clear this role has put far too much of a strain on you. With Reul Ghorm's help, as well as the horse-lords from across the sea, I'm sure you don't need to be putting yourself at such risk any longer."

Red felt cautiously optimistic about her friend's words, though Marie's obvious enmity for her step-sister was palpable. It meant a lot to her that her best friend was willing to cast aside what she thought she knew of Regina. She stepped forward to envelope the smaller woman in a hug.

"You won't regret this Marie," Red told her brightly and pulled back.

Marie searched her face carefully in the low lighting, finally offering her a forced smile. "I hope you won't regret this Red. If you want to know the truth of Regina, you need to find out what happened to our parents. I know it's not like you can just ask her as Ruby, but you must do your best to discover the truth."

The tall woman kept her breathing even through sheer will. She was glad for the dim lighting and that both Leroy and Marie Margaret lacked her heightened senses. "I'll find out what happened," she promised half-heartedly.

She reached back to pick up the discarded collar she'd left resting on an old crate, fumbling as she fixed it back into place.

The princess said nothing as she watched her usually proud friend put on the - what Marie considered to be insulting and embarrassing - collar.

Red's head tilted as she listened carefully to the world outside. "It's safe to leave, there's no one within the immediate area." She focused for a moment and blinked when she was back on four paws.

She bobbed her head when Leroy opened the door, escaping back toward the castle without another word.

Marie watched her go attentively, shaking her head ruefully at Leroy once her best friend was long out of sight. "Reul Ghorm was right. Regina has done something to Red. When we meet again in another week, we might need to take drastic measures to get her away from whatever hold my accursed step-sister has on her."

The princess sighed and cautiously raised the hood to her fawn colored cloak to obscure her features.

Leroy grunted his agreement. He ducked his head out of the doorway to confirm what Red had claimed, tugging Marie along carefully after a moment. He tucked her hand into the crook of his elbow as they made their way to the wide open front gate.

* * *

><p>Regina sighed as she brushed her hair. Her mind drifted back to when she was a little girl and her mother would sit with her and comb it for her. A small smile tugged at her lips. That had been before her father's older brother had died in a terrible riding accident with no heirs, and made Henry the king.<p>

She bit her lower lip when she recalled how serious both of her parents had gotten after that. Henry had never thought he would be king, and he'd been only a little older than Regina when he'd inherited the crown.

Cora had stopped spending as much time with Regina. Because Cora wasn't born of the nobility, she was always under intense scrutiny. Regina had often felt bad for her mother. The light hearted woman she'd known as a child had become harder, stricter, and much colder.

She didn't have much of a choice, especially not after Henry died.

Her hand clenched around the handle of her brush. The maudlin thoughts were interrupted by a gentle tapping on the side door. She frowned at her reflection before wiping her face clean of emotion.

"Come in," she called out.

Red stepped in, head ducked down and bearing an anxious smile. "Regina," she breathed out carefully.

A sable brow arched in the standing woman's direction. "What is it? You've been mysteriously absent most of the day. Was open court really that bad?"

"No, well, maybe a little." Pale hands rubbed together for a moment before grey-green eyes rose to observe Regina.

A silent sigh escaped Red at the sight of the beautiful woman with her hair draping over her shoulders in freshly brushed waves. With her hair down Regina looked softer, more approachable. It made the questions burning in the forefront of Red's mind a little easier to broach.

"Regina, there are rumors that have been floating around the kingdom for some time now - rumors I never thought I'd be able to have proven true or false. Given our...acquaintance, this gives me a unique opportunity to gain some answers." Her head was high as she finished speaking, the last of her unease fleeing as she managed to get the words out.

"Well, I may choose not to answer, but I will do my best to answer your questions. Our agreement still stands; my answers will remain private, correct?" Brown eyes focused on Red with a laser like intensity as the lanky woman nodded.

Regina's shoulders relaxed and her features shuttered as she tried to brace herself for the sort of question the Changer might ask. "Go on," she encouraged softly.

Red licked her suddenly dry lips. She waited a breath before speaking. "Did you kill King Leopold and your mother?"

The monarch's lips parted in surprise, her expression clearing and hardening a moment later. "Why would you ask me such a thing?"

The tall woman swallowed, gathering her courage. "I'm not one to believe rumors easily, but when someone you trust repeats them back to you, it makes you think…"

Silence lingered as Regina's mind raced, a cold ball of fury forming in her chest. "And when would this trusted person have posed this to you, hm? Was that where you were today? We agreed that there would be a halt on such activities," she hissed icily.

"I didn't plan on breaking that agreement! I was surprised today, but I couldn't do anything when they showed up. I wasn't ready to make a decision. I told them nothing, but they were worried." Red ground her teeth together angrily. "Why won't you answer the question?"

Regina's jaw worked. She contemplated lying, but considering the probable source of the supposed rumor, it didn't seem that would be a feasible option for the long term. Being honest was a calculated risk. "You want the truth? Fine." She looked Red straight in the eye. "Yes."

Shock coursed through Red's veins with the intensity of a lightning bolt crashing against earth. "What?" she gasped out in surprise.

"Yes, I killed them both. Go flee back to your compatriots, you don't belong here!" Regina was beyond furious. It wasn't just that Red had the audacity to ask her such a thing, or that she'd had the gall to speak with Marie in broad daylight at the castle. In truth, most of her rage came from the memories the question inspired. The other things didn't help Red, however.

Red stormed closer to the queen, trying desperately to read something in the hard face and indiscernible expression. "No. Not until you tell me why. You don't seem to even like being queen...why would you kill your way to the top?"

"What do you care? You have your source of information, why don't you ask them?" Regina felt a tingle of magic begin in her fingertips, and it took an immense amount of willpower to suppress the purple sparks from fraying from her clenched hands.

"I care because I've begun to know you! You take no joy in taking lives, I've seen it!" Red was now only an arm's length away from the still seated queen.

"You think you know me?" Regina sneered and stood, stepping so she was nearly chest to chest with Red. "I took _great_ pleasure in killing Leopold."

An odd expression passed through brown eyes as Regina spoke, and Red's brow furrowed. She began to feel a little sick at the venom on the monarch's face. "Why?" was all she managed to get out.

Regina's breaths were fast and getting out of control, a dizzy feeling sweeping through her head as she struggled to pull oxygen into her lungs. "Why?" she gasped out incredulously. "Because he _deserved_ to die!"

Red trembled, her hands reaching out to brace the shivering Regina's shoulders. She'd never seen the kind of manic, almost feverish expression on the powerful woman's face. "Why?" she repeated softly.

"He-" Regina's breathing hitched, her lips trembling as the first tear slid out. "He ruined me."

The Changer's heart clenched at the destroyed expression on Regina's face, a childlike vulnerability showing in dazed umber eyes. She leaned forward and tugged Regina closer, lifting and carefully moving as the queen began to sob into the fabric of her borrowed dress.

It was awkward moving, but Red dared not pull away from Regina's clear need. She sat carefully on the settee, inching back and still cradling Regina.

"You can tell me," she murmured against Regina's satiny hair.

"When my father died, my mother was left to rule. The council of leaders let us be for a year before they convened a special meeting. They felt mother unfit to lead, not only because she was a woman, but because she wasn't of noble birth." Hands clenched in Red's dress. "It was preposterous. Mother was the power behind Father, and the other kingdoms merely wanted to negotiate someone else onto the throne for their own benefit."

Red let her fingers trail soothingly over Regina's back, enjoying the motion against the smooth fabric of the nightgown and hoping the queen drew comfort from the contact as well.

"They offered to let me rule so long as I married an appropriate heir as soon as possible since I was only sixteen, but Mother wouldn't hear of forcing me to marry someone I'd never met. That's when Leopold approached her in private. He offered to marry her, explaining that he wouldn't expect anything from her. He'd been friends with Father and he hated to see the other kingdoms squabbling and plotting to take pieces of Delsuel away from us. Mother was wary, but after signing a carefully worded agreement, she conceded to the marriage."

Regina's hands clenched rhythmically in the fabric.

"Things were alright, but we were required to move to Arbrere to uphold the farce of the marriage. Mother would travel back and forth between Arbrere and Delsuel, but for the most part Chastel d'Blanc was our new home. I was excited to see a new kingdom. I was excited to have a new sister and meet Father's friend. Things were different in reality." Now the queen was still and silent, bitterness making her tongue heavy.

The Changer waited patiently, but became worried as the silence lingered. "How so?" she prodded gently.

"Marie was so spoiled. She was sweet in the beginning, but as the novelty wore off she became very demanding. I tried explaining to her that I had many demands on my time, but she would just scream until the guards came and Mother would scold me for making a fuss. And…" a tired sigh escaped Regina. "Leopold doted on her...on us both, really. I wasn't used to the level of attention he bestowed upon us. He liked to watch Marie Margaret and I spend time together."

Red gnawed at her lip, old rumors coming to mind. Leopold and Marie used to stay at the summer home near where Red had lived, and all sorts of rumors used to float around for those hot months. She hadn't put much stock in them, knowing how people loved to make things up, but now the memory of those rumors settled in her stomach like a lead weight.

"For my seventeenth birthday I was given a new horse, and I ended up spending a lot of time in the stables with my Rocinante. That's where I met Daniel," there was a pained quality to Regina's voice; bittersweet. Red wished she could see her face. "He was...very important to me. Things with him were rather innocent, but one day when he was goofing around, Marie stumbled on us sharing a kiss. She swore she wouldn't tell anyone, but the following day Leopold paid me a visit. He said she was _concerned_," the word was hissed out.

"The next time I went to the stables, Daniel was just _gone_. No one knew where he went, and though the new stablehand assured me that the man he'd replaced had moved to a more lucrative position, I knew better. Daniel left behind his journal and his mother's ring," Regina held up a hand absentmindedly, the emerald stone glinting in the torchlight. "He would never willingly leave either."

"I could never find out what happened to him, and I tried to distract myself. It was then that I discovered the many hidden passages of the castle. It was then that I discovered that the king liked to watch me - especially when I bathed. He was obsessed with me. I talked with Mother about it, and when she spoke with him he explained that it was all a misunderstanding. We were in a precarious situation, and Mother decided to just let things be. Delsuel demanded lots of her time, and there was a minor crisis with one of my distant cousins trying to stage a coup and her attention focused elsewhere."

The room grew quiet again, and Red knew that Regina was struggling with the next part.

"There were rumors about the king in my village," Red muttered. "I never thought much of them since there were all sorts of outrageous rumors going on there at any given time."

"What sorts of rumors?" Regina questioned woodenly, fairly certain she knew the answer.

"That he liked young women of a certain age." She'd met the king a few times and he'd seemed perfectly normal, if not distracted. She'd had no reason to believe the things the villagers had whispered about him.

"I can attest to that. As my eighteenth birthday drew closer, odd things started to happen. I would wake up with no memory of how I got to bed, and more than once I was...sore. The night the king died, something went wrong. I woke up when he-he was still in my bed. I reacted without thinking."

Red hesitated, something not quite adding up. She could easily recall Leopold. He had been a little overweight and at least a foot taller than Regina. She couldn't imagine how the slight woman could have the strength to kill a much larger opponent. She was hesitant to ask, already feeling horrible for the words she felt she'd pressured Regina into sharing.

"I got Mother the first chance I could, and she helped me decide the best way to cover it up. No one knew what had happened, and Mother was able to make it seem as if he'd died in his sleep. She'd felt guilty she hadn't moved me away to Delsuel, but she hadn't wanted to leave me alone there without her guidance."

Regina pulled away from Red, moving to the opposite side of the divan and sitting with perfect posture as she began to reassemble her emotional armor.

"What about your Mother?" The words escaped Red involuntarily. "You said you killed her."

"Yes," Regina admitted again, her eyes distant. "That I do regret. We were arguing. I was so angry about so many things and I pushed her. It was - I didn't want her to die, I just needed room to breathe! And then she was just falling, so fast and so far..."

Red mulled over the words. "When her body was found, many thought she couldn't bear living after losing two husbands. That never held water for me. She ruled two kingdoms for what, nearly three years?" She hesitated as another thought came to mind. "Why didn't the council of leaders try to force her off the dual throne?"

Brown eyes were totally shuttered at the question, and Regina was enraged at the idle curiosity Red showed in the face of such an excruciatingly painful point in her life."Mother was in a much better position then. She controlled two of the most important kingdoms at once. The other three kingdoms rely heavily on both Arbrere and Delsuel for most of their crops and lumber. The trade with both kingdoms allows most people to remain well-fed despite the population growth of the last two decades. There's a delicate balance between the five kingdoms, and no one wanted to risk war with Mother."

Green eyes traced Regina's stoic features, and Red's lips parted to speak.

Regina's head turned sharply, her eyes fierce. "Haven't you asked enough questions? Haven't I revealed enough of myself to you? What more do you want?"

The monarch stood as her tirade escalated, hands angrily gesturing about until she was glaring down at the very shocked Red.

"Regina, I…" the tall women swallowed as her mind retraced that last few exchanges of words. She realized that she hadn't thought to stop at any point. She hadn't thought that perhaps revealing all of this would be too much for Regina. She hadn't weighed each answer and considered that perhaps pressing for more information was a bad idea. She'd just wanted, needed, to know the truth.

The queen turned away, not able to look at Red any longer. "Leave me, I need to be alone." Her words were cold and distant, and she refused to spare another glance at the Changer. Regina's skin stung fiercely, almost as if her tender flesh had been seared and then exposed to a shock of cold air.

She knew that she'd revealed too much of herself. She would regret sending Red away later, but she truly couldn't stomach the presence of Marie's accomplice at the moment. She couldn't when it was clear Red's pursuit of information was paramount. She hadn't offered an ounce of consideration for Regina's feelings, only pressed and pressed until Regina felt like her facade of implacability was fractured beyond repair.

Red would either flee into the night, or try doubly hard to win Regina over. Despite all her plans for the Changer, Regina found she didn't really care which decision the woman would make. Not now, not when everything was so raw.

This would either bring bind them closer than ever, or obliterate what little ground they'd gained with each other. She'd thought she could handle the calculated risk of exposing herself, but now she wasn't certain. It was too much.

She felt relieved when the sound of the side door opening and closing reached her ears some moments later.

* * *

><p>Red's heart and mind raced as surely as her body did as she set a punishing pace for herself. She'd fled outside as soon as she'd left Regina, knowing she would be unable to relax in the privacy of her room.<p>

She'd blundered her way to the truth, the heavy handedness of it adding a thick cloak of guilt to her shoulders. Her thoughts had been focused on Marie's demand with a single-minded intensity. She'd been nearly eager to hear Regina's side of the story - eager to hear all the reasons it was alright for her to remain by the queen's side.

Her emotions tangled as she tried to process everything that had been revealed, and the obvious agony she'd left Regina in during her pursuit of knowledge. She felt disgust: for herself, for Leopold, and even a little for Marie.

The truth of the matter was that Regina _had_ killed the king and queen, but the reasons had been far beyond the simple perception her best friend had offered. Marie had been young, but she'd had her own small part in Regina's upset world.

The weight of Regina's honesty was nearly crushing in its intensity, especially since Red could relate so well.

After all, she too, had killed someone she'd loved.

_Petros_.

She could never forget his name or face, both deeply, irrevocably engraved into her being. She'd pushed the memories to the darkest parts of her mind, but she could never truly forget what she'd done. Someone like Marie would never understand.

To Marie, the world was good and evil. To Marie, the world was simple.

For people like Regina and Red, the world was far from simple.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N**: Trigger warnings and...other things.

* * *

><p><em>The sky was incredibly clear, the air of the night fairly warm for spring. Desperate brown eyes looked up to the heavens, hoping she could steal some peace for herself to quiet her thoughts.<em>

"_So this is where you ran off to," Cora's voice was tired, and Regina knew she shouldn't have felt so surprised that her mother had found her so quickly._

_They'd been fighting in her mother's study until a few moments ago. Cora had decided it was time that Regina found herself a husband, and Regina had immediately rebelled, even going so far as to throw Leopold into the mix of why that wasn't a good idea._

_Her teeth audibly ground together, and she tried to force the stinging tears that had been in her eyes away. "I didn't expect you to find me so expeditiously."_

_The lines around the older woman's mouth deepened, the monarch's own brown eyes studying her daughter solemnly. She held up a hand, revealing Regina's favorite brush. The barest hint of purple mist dissipated from around the object._

_Regina let out a resigned sigh, furious that she couldn't have peace._

"_Why couldn't you just leave me alone?" Her fury grew when her voice cracked to reveal the pain she'd been diligently trying to hide. The last thing she needed was to show more vulnerability in front of her mother._

"_Dear girl, I can't leave you alone, you're my daughter." The wise umber eyes looked pained for a moment. "A mother should never abandon her child."_

_A harsh laugh escaped the younger woman. "But she should force her daughter into a marriage she doesn't want?"_

_Cora took a few steps closer, her lips pursed. "I don't want to force you. You're already far older than most girls who marry. I just want to make sure that you're secure when I'm gone. I've done my best to ensure that you'll be a great ruler some day, but I'm getting older. You need someone else you can rely on."_

"_I can't," Regina hissed, eyes stinging yet again. "The only man I would marry is long gone from this world, Leopold saw to that."_

_The older woman sighed. "Don't be so overdramatic dear. You haven't even met any of your potential suitors. You're young. Love, though somewhat rare, _can_ strike a heart more than once."_

"_You are mistaken," the princess's brown eyes grew hard. "I know I can love again. I refuse to marry any man. Something precious has already been taken from me, something that I can never get back. It's all your fault!"_

_The last words were shouted, violet flaring in Regina's eyes as she admitted something she'd long held on to. They'd never directly spoken about Leopold since the night her mother had helped her conceal his death, and now she'd brought him up twice in one night. _

_Her mind had focused on all the events leading up to that night in her bed over and over, and her thoughts had warped until she'd begun to carry an acidic, burning hate in the pit of her stomach. She'd held it in long enough._

_The pain that had flared in Cora's eyes earlier returned. She forced a smile, stepping closer to lay a calming hand on Regina's shoulder. "Dearest girl, I carry my own guilt for what happened, but-"_

"_No buts! You're as much to blame as Leopold himself. You all but propped the door open for him!" Regina's hands clenched as she jerked away from her mother. Her chest heaved with the effort it took to try and control herself, eyes wild as she walked over to the cool stone parapet to look out at the land instead of at her mother._

"_Now you're being ridiculous!" Cora declared vehemently. She took a breath. "If I'd have known, I would have killed him myself."_

_Regina's lips curled into a disgusted smile. "Would you really have Mother? Maintaining the crown was what you cared about most, even then. I told you! I told you he watched me too closely! I told you he watched me during private moments!"_

_Amethyst glowed steadily from her eyes now, sparks of it flaring from her hands._

"_Regina, you need to take a deep breath and calm yourself. Remember your lessons. Your power has grown too much for you to be having fits like this." Cora's pulse picked up a little, thinking her normally obedient daughter would respond better to gentle scolding._

_The younger woman took a deep breath knowing her mother was right. Cora had been giving her magic lessons for years now, though until somewhat recently her own power had been minor._

_Her magic had revealed itself on the day of her father's passing, and it had flared to new heights on the night she'd killed Leopold. Remembering the shock in his eyes and his pale features as she'd deprived his body of oxygen, eerily settled her mind._

_She hadn't meant to kill him, though she certainly didn't regret it. She didn't want to harm anyone else unintentionally; though she lacked a lot of control in her life, self-control was something she prided herself on._

_Eventually her hands loosened, the sparks of purple fading. Her shoulders slumped and a desolate feeling rolled through her._

_A cautious smile grew on Cora's face and she stepped forward and around her daughter to look into the youthful face, granting her daughter a larger smile. She looked into the umber eyes so like her own and curled her body around Regina in a careful hug._

"_My precious girl," she murmured over her daughter's shoulder. "What was done to you was horrible, but you will eventually need to move past it."_

_She leaned back so she could study her daughter's features, a hand rising to tuck some loose strands behind the shell of Regina's ear._

"_My little princess," she murmured._

_Sickness roiled in Regina's stomach, panic flaring at the words that had once comforted her as a child - until the night she'd woken up to horrible pain and the heaving, panting breath of a sweating Leopold over her._

"_My little princess," he'd moaned._

_Violet flared between her and her mother as she jerked back and gasped for breath. It was with great horror that she realized that Cora wasn't in front of her any more._

_She leaned over the parapet, hand frantically grasping at open air. There was nothing but blackness, and a millisecond later, the sound of a distant thud._

"_M-mother?" her hands trembled as they rose to cover her mouth. Bile rose in her throat, her head shaking from side to side. "N-no. No. No."_

_Her mother had strong magic, surely she would have been able to stop herself from falling? Unless...had she hurt her mother with magic before the fall?_

_Below her a guard cried out, heavy armored footsteps sounding from the grounds. "The queen is dead!" A hoarse voice cried out in surprise._

_Regina made it halfway to her room before she lost control, heaving the contents of her stomach rather unfortunately near an ancient suit of armor._

"_Your Highness," the surprised sound of Teresa's voice came from behind her._

_The princess turned, one hand wiping at her mouth. Her eyes were wet, and guilt roiled through her at the concern her mother's personal servant was bestowing upon her._

"_You've heard," Teresa murmured as she stepped forward to pull the stiff princess into a hug._

_Brown eyes slid shut tightly as Regina desperately wished the last few hours had been a horrible nightmare, but she knew that this was reality. She sobbed brokenly into the fabric of Teresa's gown._

Regina sat up in bed with angry tears in her eyes, launching a few fireballs at the stone fireplace in quick succession. Her anger drained as quickly as it had come, and she slumped back onto her headboard.

She steadied her breathing, using the exercises Cora had long ago taught her. She looked around her room in a daze, and an idle thought passed through her mind - usually Red would comfort her during her nightmares.

It was then that she remembered. The return of this particular nightmare was _because_ of Red and her curiosity. Her eyes settled on the side door, and the large bolt she'd personally slid home reminded her why she was alone.

* * *

><p>Pale hands clenched against the dark fabric of a borrowed dress. The low cries of distress intermittently breaking the relative silence of the night inspired turmoil in the figure slumped against the heavy wooden door.<p>

The sounds halted suddenly, only for a few odd thumps to hit against stone. Red's head tilted as she waited to hear something else.

There was nothing except shifting covers and Regina's steady breaths.

She hoped that meant the nightmare was over. It had been going on for some time, and the Changer hadn't been able to force herself to leave. Attempting to join Regina had been habit, and the hurt she'd felt when she'd discovered that she was locked out had been acute in its intensity.

Red knew she shouldn't have been surprised, not with how much she'd pressured Regina to share. She'd seen the look on the monarch's face before the vivid mocha eyes had shuttered all emotion from view.

Instinct had urged her to ignore the bolt and force her way in - her strength was exceptional in either form - but she hadn't wanted to violate Regina's privacy even more than she already had.

She mourned the loss of closeness to the monarch. Her hand rose to her throat, her fingers trailing over the smooth leather of the collar to rest on the small medallion. It was warm to the touch.

A sigh escaped her as she sat there contemplating her odd relationship with the queen. They'd steadily been drawing closer and closer, yet now a wide abyss of alienated silence existed between them. Her head thudded against the door. She knew what she would tell Marie during their next meeting.

Her resolve hardened and she cleared her mind to remain silent guard to Regina's nightmares.

* * *

><p>The next two days flew by in heavy silence, Regina refusing to speak more than a few words to Red at any time. She found she had the best of luck when she took on the role of Ruby. The monarch would often forget herself and let a few fingers trail through the fur on her head, only to stiffen and pull away a moment later.<p>

Red hated that she couldn't fix things, but the brief moments Regina seemed to forget her anger gave Red a small amount of hope.

She leaned into the hand absentmindedly rubbing behind her ear, only to turn sharply when the hand was suddenly pulled away.

Regina stared at her own hand in disbelief, annoyed that she'd forgotten herself yet again. She focused again on the parchment in front of her. She could feel the heavy gaze of Red's anxious eyes, and a vein began to throb in her forehead.

"Red, could you just...I can't work with you staring at me, and I really need to focus." The last couple of days had been relatively quiet. Commander Hua and Sir Lancelot were still combing through Sydney's meticulous records, and reports from Seles had slowed as the mortalities from the first wave of infection tapered off.

She ignored the mournful look sent her way, mentally rebuking herself for letting her anger falter in the slightest. It wasn't fair that Red looked so magnificent as a wolf, and her sad eyes were especially stirring. The monarch was determined to hold onto her anger a little longer.

She was broken from her reverie as Red let out a soft whine, head slumped as she waited at the door to the office.

Regina felt a hint of guilt, and rose to open the door personally instead of calling for the guard to do so. Red flashed her a surprised look before exiting. Regina angled her head slightly, acknowledging that she wouldn't stay upset forever.

Red's tail wagged a slowly before she stepped out, a nearly happy bounce to her step.

Brown eyes watched her go with a sigh, and Regina shook her head as she closed the door. She was getting too soft.

She was back at her desk in no time, frowning at the carefully worded document and making notes. Time dragged by slowly as she combed through the things Sydney deemed worthy of her time. She could have other court officials go through the documents, but she preferred to keep a personal eye on the happenings of Arbrere.

A smile grew on her face as she read on a report from home. One of her favorite distant relatives was overseeing the day to day affairs, and her advisors made sure to send detailed reports to assuage her troubled mind.

Why did Delsuel and Arbrere have to be so drastically different?

Gentle knocking drew her attention to the door, and she frowned for a moment before straightening and setting the Delsuel report to the side. "Come in," she commanded clearly.

She was surprised when the door opened to reveal a cautious Emerald and Nova. She schooled her features and stood, gesturing to the unoccupied chairs as she rounded the desk.

Her arms crossed over her chest as she considered the silent pair, wondering what brought them to seek an audience with her so randomly.

"Ladies," she intoned respectfully as she circled behind them to make a slow circuit to her chair. She kept careful watch as she did, noticing the silent communication the acolytes engaged in while they took their seats. "What can I do for you?"

Emerald watched as the queen sat, and leaned forward as soon as she was settled. She offered a hesitant smile. "Your Majesty, we think we've discovered a way to stop the progression of the Green Scourge."

Regina was surprised again, and she let it seep into her voice. "Truly?"

Nova leaned forward, a concerned look on her face. "It's not a cure, but we've found a way to halt it. The patient won't get any worse, but they won't get any better either."

A slow smile grew on Regina's face, the genuine delight lighting up her face in a way neither acolyte had ever experienced. She shook her head from side to side. "No, it's not a cure, but you just might give my people enough time to have a chance for a cure. You're on to something. Please, tell me what you've discovered."

The blonde acolyte shot her a questioning look. "Are you sure? It's all related to magic, and we're not sure how fa-"

Regina waved a dismissive hand in the air. "Oh, please. I wasn't raised in Arbrere. I'm sure you're aware that Delsuel doesn't fear or scorn magic the same way that Arbrere does. I'm familiar with magic." She patiently waited for Nova to speak again.

The auburn haired woman smiled, taking the hint. "Well, we considered what you said about trying to find the source, and we were able to consult with some friends back at the temple. There are some books on the Fae World there that could provide some insight. She was able to find some traces of similar ailments throughout history. Nothing quite the same, not at all, but close enough for us to try a few things out."

Emerald's eyes brightened and she cut in. "We've discovered that it's actually a curse. A very odd one made from a very, very old nature magic at that. We've come up with a spell-laced tincture that halts the progress of the curse. As you know, most magic is rooted in emotion, and whoever originally created this curse must have been feeling something quite extreme."

"So you believe this curse was intentionally crafted?" Regina's nostrils flared at the concept.

The acolytes shared a look. It was Nova who spoke again. "Not...necessarily. There's information supporting the idea that unless the root curse is reversed, this works very much like any other highly contagious disease. It's possible that some of the Scourge survived through some freak accident in nature and was disturbed and released recently."

Regina sat back in her chair to consider the words. The alternative explanation was an optimistic one, but she couldn't afford to believe that this misfortune had somehow just miraculously happened to follow her people from one kingdom to another. A niggling feeling coursed down her spine.

She looked up after a few moments and shared a solemn look with the acolytes. "I'm afraid not. I can't help but feel as if something larger is at play here. Still, that is not your concern. I am very pleased at your progress with the Green Scourge, and the service you've done not only for the people of Arbrere, but the entire five kingdoms will probably never be measurable. If you'll excuse me, I need to confer with my people."

The auburn haired acolyte nibbled on her lip nervously. "So that's it?"

The monarch stood, smile in place. "No. We're going to Seles. We're going to see how many people we can save."

Emerald blinked in surprise. "We?"

"Yes, the people of Seles are probably completely without hope. I don't want them to think they've been abandoned. I will personally journey with you to the village. This is an important moment, and I want to be there to see it. I need to see that this works." Her voice softened as she finished her declaration, and her smile widened at the receptive looks she received from both members of the Order.

"We shall leave you to your preparations then, Majesty. Nova and I have some to make of our own. We'll pull as many ingredients as we can to create as many doses of the tincture we might need when we arrive." The blonde acolyte was beaming, an expression shared by her companion.

They moved to the door in unison. Nova turned to offer Regina another flash of her smile. "I'm not certain what Reul Ghorm has against you, but you seem like a good and kind ruler. I am glad to have stayed here to have seen this side of you."

Regina offered her a polite smile, inwardly delighted that she'd won over the acolyte. "Thank you for your kind words, but I am only doing my duty."

The acolytes laughed softly and exited the study with shaking heads. Regina let her pleasure shine as soon as they departed.

Two things had gone right today, and she felt cautiously optimistic. The acolytes hadn't found a cure, but they were clearly on to something. She felt relief at the thought. The death toll had been slowly rising, and Victor had sent word that he wasn't sure when they'd be able to leave Seles. She couldn't even send alternate soldiers to relieve the men already set up at the seaside village; the risk of exposure was already too high.

Now, however, a small risk was in order. She hoped the tincture the acolytes had designed was as effective as they'd claimed. She needed to bolster the spirits of her people. This trip wasn't only for the ill, but also for the soldiers and medicians that had diligently been serving the villagers and had worked hard to maintain a quarantine.

They'd done well, as evidenced by the fact that there had been no further outbreaks in other parts of the kingdom. Perhaps things would work out for Arbrere after all. She inhaled a long breath before stepping out of her office to find her trusted friends. There was much to do.

* * *

><p>Red wandered in from outside, bored with her hunt for nothing in the woods. She'd needed to run to free her mind. The relative silence from Regina had made life at the castle so incredibly difficult.<p>

She was anxious; unable to find the ease that had dwelled within her for a short time under the comfortable protection and friendly regard the queen had held her in.

The small concession today had been more than she'd intentionally been granted in days. Loneliness was beginning to seep in, and she found her mind more obsessed with Regina than ever. Maudlin thoughts had been overwhelming her with a nearly debilitating intensity, and she knew something had to give sooner or later.

Her strides were slow and steady as she wandered the halls, sure to avoid the parts of Chastel d'Blanc Regina might be located at. She'd been unable to completely leave Regina alone, and had merrily taken advantage of the fact that Ruby, the ever loyal wolf, never wandered too far for too long from the queen's side.

Idle gossip caught her attention, and she listened in as she drew closer to the dining hall. Dinner would be served soon enough.

Pointed ears flicked from side to side as she caught on to various whispers all about the same thing. She mentally frowned. What was this nonsense about Regina taking a trip? The queen hadn't said anything, and it didn't seem like a very safe time for Regina to be wandering around Arbrere. Not too long ago there had been an attempt on her life!

She shook her head. Regina wouldn't be so foolish as to go gallivanting around with all the political turmoil and potential for civil unrest. She made her way to her usual spot and waited patiently for Tamara to bring her food.

Her tail wagged as the dusky skinned teenager approached with a plate in hand. Her black nose twitched as scents from the plate wafted her way.

Tamara offered her a bright smile and lowered the plate. She sat next to Ruby on the large cushion and idly rubbed at the strongly muscled shoulders.

Red grinned into her meal. The nobles had tittered and snickered the first time the servant had sat next to the wolf, expecting the girl to be mauled. They'd been quite surprised when Ruby had sat docilely and accepted the easy affection.

She'd snapped at the next noble that had dared to approach her. He'd squealed like a child.

It was the only time Tamara had been able to get away with laughing so loudly at one of the _esteemed_ nobility. No one had dared correct the girl with the large wolf at her side.

She paused in her consumption as the girl hit a particularly good spot, groaning and leaning into the vigorous scratch.

A soft giggle escaped the servant. "Some ferocious beast you are." She paused and watched as Ruby resumed eating. "I wonder if you're going with the queen on her trip? I'll feel better if you're with her. I know you're a big softy, but I'll never forget what you did to the man that threw the dagger."

Red stopped eating again and licked her lips in surprise. She turned to face the servant, wondering at the matter of fact tone. Most people were terrified once she revealed the true nature of the wolf. Her head tilted and she leaned forward to lick softly at Tamara's cheek.

Tamara giggled again, a disgusted look on her face as she wiped at it. "I hope she takes you."

The wolf sighed and ducked her head down, pushing her head none too subtly at Tamara's hands. The rubbing continued and Red took comfort from the touch. That Tamara had heard the same rumors was cause for concern. The servant didn't believe just anything she heard from other people, so there must be a reputable source for this rumor to have started from.

Worry tightened in Red's gut. She needed to talk with Regina, there was no more putting it off. She knew that she'd screwed up the other night, but that didn't mean that she didn't care about Regina. She did - far too much.

It was time that she properly apologized and let the queen know of her concern. It was time be forthright about a lot of things. She was ready.

She finished her meal and sat quietly with Tamara for a while. Regina wouldn't be returning to her suite for a while, and Red needed to waste a little time.

After Tamara got up to return her used dish to the kitchen, she only sat for another minute. Though the monarch was no doubt still busy, Red intended to wait for the queen in the small entryway to the master bedroom.

She wagged her tail as she passed the last set of guards to the suite. For a while she debated changing from her wolf form, but she wasn't sure if any servants would need to stop by the monarch's rooms. Instead she found a comfortable spot on one of the thick rugs off to one side of the main door. She closed her eyes to doze while she waited.

* * *

><p>The metal hinge on the door squeaked a little as Regina opened the door, and she made a mental note to have someone oil it.<p>

"How long do you think you'll be gone?" There was an edge of concern to Annalace's voice that made Regina smile. She turned to face her friend as the door shut behind them.

"Hopefully no longer than a week. Lord Sydney can address open court with the assistance of Lancelot and Commander Hua. I'm sure Sir Lancelot will gain better appreciation for my position once he hears the struggles the people have been facing." She was quick to remove the crown from her head, carefully placing it on the flat surface of her vanity.

"A week, hm?" Annalace stepped closer to her, affection on her face. "Shall we say goodbye properly then?"

Regina turned in surprise. They hadn't been together since the full moon, but that wasn't unusual. Their couplings happened in bursts rather sporadically. Lacey wasn't normally the sentimental type. She raised a brow.

"What did you have in mind?" she asked coyly.

The shorter woman shrugged, a smirk on her face as she stepped closer to Regina. "Oh, you know…" she closed the distance between their bodies before she could finish her sentence, nipping playfully at Regina's lips before initiating a hungry kiss.

The queen inhaled sharply. The contact was pleasant, but she hadn't particularly been in the mood for anything recently. As Annalace slid their bodies together in solid contact though, she mentally shrugged. It wouldn't hurt to distract herself for a few hours. Her sleep had been inconsistent anyway.

She moaned as Annalace dragged her fingers through her hair, tugging the locks free of the severe knot that remained part of her Queen Regina persona. Her head arched up as Lacey's mouth trailed down her neck.

It felt pleasant enough, but her heart wasn't truly in it. Her hands moved to Lacey's shoulders with the intent of gently pushing her away, when her gaze wandered off toward the door.

She inhaled sharply again, startled to find Red on the floor in her wolf form. The crimson eyes were focused intently on the couple, the gaze unwavering in its burning intensity.

Regina's pulse picked up as she warmed under the clearly upset look, Annalace's hands working at the ties to her dress.

She cleared her throat and gently pushed her friend back. "Lace, I'm afraid I'm actually really not up for this. I haven't been sleeping well the last few nights, but I feel as if I might be able to get some rest finally."

Lacey immediately stopped, blue eyes studying Regina for a moment. "You sure?"

"Yes," Regina nodded, a careful smile on her face.

"Well, alright. I'll see you in the morning before you go?" Annalace's smile was friendly.

"Of course," came the immediate response. Regina leaned forward and gave her friend a last, chaste kiss on the lips. "I'll see you then."

As soon as the door shut behind Annalace, Regina turned to face the still staring Ruby. Fury flared on Regina's face. "What do you think you're doing in here?"

Red immediately transitioned to her human form. "What am I doing here? I was worried about you! The castle was abuzz with talk that you're going on some trip and I wanted to talk! How was I supposed to know you were bringing back your _friend_ for a quick romp!" The words were laced with venom, the Changer unable to hide her jealousy and anger.

"You don't need to worry about me, I'm sure if anything happened to me _your_ friends would jump for joy. In case you hadn't noticed, I haven't wanted to talk to you," Regina paused as her jaw worked. "And for your information, it wouldn't have been a _quick_ romp. I take better care of my lovers than that."

The words made Red's blood pump feverishly. "If something happened to you _I_ most certainly wouldn't be jumping for joy. I care about you! I know you haven't wanted to talk and I know I messed up and I'm sorry. I…" Red's anger faded, a morose expression settling on her face. "And I know how you are with Annalace. I've heard enough of it enough times to know plenty about your liaisons."

Regina fought to keep hold of her own anger, the desolate expression of the taller woman doing much to melt it away.

The room remained quiet for a short time. "Do you really care about me? Are you sure you're not just confused?" There was a pleading tone to Regina's words.

"Of course I'm confused! But - I, yes I care. I care a lot. I care too much. I can't even think about leaving you or the castle. I like being here with you, even if it's just as your stupid pet. I'm sorry about the way I handled things last time. I should have been...better." Red tilted her head down, letting her hair sweep over her face to hide it.

"And I know you feel like you can't trust me, but you _can_ trust that I will do everything in my power to keep you from being harmed." Her hands clenched at her sides. She could hear Regina moving, but she didn't dare look up.

The monarch sighed tiredly. "I know. I'm...sorry about throwing Annalace in your face. I know your feelings are, well, complicated when it comes to me."

Red looked up, grey-green eyes sharp. "Complicated? No. I know that I want to rip her throat out for daring to touch you. I know I-" she cut herself off and shook her head, deciding that tangent was better left unspoken. "It's not the full moon, but what I feel is stronger now. I want to touch you and kiss you. It's different, but the same and I - argh!" She yanked her hands angrily through her hair, upset that she was unable to articulate how she felt. She was studiously avoiding the use of certain words, but she still felt like she was going to go crazy.

Fabric rustled for a few moments. "Red," Regina called in a coaxing voice. "Come here."

The lanky woman looked up, her mouth going dry when she discovered Regina wearing nothing but her necklace. She took an automatic step forward and halted. A sour expression settled on her face, and she shook her head. "No. I'm not a stand in for her. I'm not a warm body for you to distract yourself with."

"Red, before I saw you I was going to stop it. I didn't want her." Regina waited until their eyes met, intending to make her desire clear. "I want _you_."

The Changer shook her head, wanting to deny the words, but the queen's gaze was unwavering. Red swallowed hard as she tried to control her breathing. "Really?"

Regina offered her a sultry look and extended an arm. "Red, I _need_ you. Touch me," the last words were barely a whisper, yet they echoed in Red's ears like a strong command.

She didn't hesitate any further, ripping the dress from her body and next to Regina within a heartbeat. She stopped before she made contact with Regina, body quivering as she raised a hand to tenderly brush the queen's still extended arm.

The shorter woman sighed, enjoying the contact. Brown eyes were half-lidded as she regarded Red. "More," she commanded gently.

Red's body thrummed with excitement and she drew her body closer to Regina's at a glacial pace. She panted lightly when their naked skin was pressed completely, deliciously together.

Regina's skin tingled everywhere their bodies made contact. She let out a moan as she leaned forward to initiate a series of feverish kisses.

Their mouths fought hungrily as they both sought to devour the other's passion. Long fingered hands rose to comb gently through Regina's hair even as their kisses began to get rougher.

A growl escaped Red when Regina bit sharply at her neck, the queen offering a devious smirk before she sucked and tongued softly at the area she'd just abused. Red's back arched in ecstasy at the combination of feelings, and she carefully raked her hands over the supple skin before her in teasing patterns.

"Bed," Regina panted as she took a break from worshipping Red's delicate collarbone with her mouth. A startled gust of air escaped her as she was easily lifted and deposited onto the bed.

A fresh flood of moisture escaped her as Red leaned over to crawl onto the bed, the muscles in her arms and shoulders bunching provocatively. Even in her human form she seemed deceptively strong. The grace of her animal form gave her a predatory quality as she leaned over Regina, her head dipping down to kiss and tease at the supine brunette's womanhood.

Regina's back arched with a gasp as Red sucked her greedily into her mouth. She panted harshly, not wanting to come so early in their coupling. She shook her head and let her hands wander down. Her hands tangled in long, dark locks and tugged.

Grey-green eyes looked at her in a daze, the pupils dilated from the lust overwhelming every fiber of her being.

The monarch offered her smirk a moment before one hand curled around the leather collar and insistently tugged.

Red growled as she was guided up by the demanding hand, leaning down for a rough kiss as their bodies bucked and writhed together. The kiss ended abruptly, and Regina's eyes smoldered when she looked up at Red.

"On your back," she commanded softly. A hint of vulnerability showed in the umber eyes, and Red swallowed as she considered the words. She rolled onto her back without hesitation, wanting to make sure that Regina was completely happy and comfortable. She'd respect her lover's need for control, especially know that she knew her history.

Regina sighed happily as their positions were reversed, and she straddled Red's waist as soon as she was settled. She rested her weight completely on the woman below her, eyes narrowing as her sensitive vulva made contact with Red's firm abdomen.

She felt decadent on top of such a powerful woman, and she decided to see how far she could push Red. Her hands began to trail over her own body, and she let out some gasps and moans as she touched some of her favorite spots. Her eyes were focused on Red's reactions to her movements.

An olive toned hand slowly made its way south, and Regina's teeth gleamed in the low light as her lips parted in pleasure. She was sopping with want, and her fingers slid around the slick flesh easily. Her chest heaved with effort it took to maintain control as she teased both herself and Red.

Red's eyes watched the lower hand with a fierce look on her face. If she didn't get to touch Regina she felt like she would go crazy. Her body was taught, and her arm jerked up stiffly. Her hand rushed to touch the bare flesh, pausing just before she made contact. Her eyes were pleading as she looked at Regina. "Regina, do I have your permission?"

Her response was a thorough, tender kiss. She gasped for breath when it finally ended. Regina kept their faces close together, a tender look on her face as she absorbed the devotion and care on Red's face. She leaned back down so their lips were barely brushing together.

"Yes, Red," she whispered. Her eyes opened wide. "Now, fuck me."

The Changer didn't hesitate, her hand immediately finding its way home in Regina's wet heat. She groaned at the contact. Her hand was nearly instantly covered with evidence of Regina's want, and she slid into Regina easily.

Regina's hips flowed and rolled with the movement, her head thrown back in enjoyment. One hand found its way to Red's collar as the lanky woman sat halfway up, and Red couldn't explain why she found the act so erotic.

She could feel every glorious millimeter of Regina, and as the walls around her thrusting fingers began to tighten, she found herself unable to look away from Regina's face and every glorious emotion that flickered on it.

The queen's eyes were slits as she drew closer to the edge, and she reached her moist free hand down to maneuver between their thrusting bodies.

"Together," she panted out a moment before she had Red arching into her hand and its nimble fingers. Regina's world exploded into a chaotic world of soundless wonder where reason and reality ceased to exist, and the clenching muscles around Red's fingers had the Changer tumbling into oblivion just after her.

Their bodies continued to move out of instinct as they rode out the waves of their pleasure, their motions only ceasing as the feeling slowly waned and dissipated. Their chests heaved as they caught their breath, and their mouths fused together in a chain of tender kisses. Their heads remained close together as they stopped moving entirely.

Red had to purse her lips tightly together to keep the phrase that bubbled up to rest on the tip of her tongue from escaping.

Regina offered her a smile. "What is it?"

The Changer swallowed. "I want to go with you tomorrow." It was as close to the phrase she was willing to get.

She was supposed to meet Marie again in less than a week, but that didn't matter to her now. She shoved all thoughts aside of anything not directly pertaining to the woman above her.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea," Regina kept her eyes from meeting the pleading green she knew were looking right at her.

"Please, Regina. I don't think I could stand being apart from you so long, not knowing if you're alright. I know you have guards but...please?" She brought her left hand up to cup Regina's cheek, trying to gently bring the lovely mocha eyes up to meet her own.

Regina reluctantly allowed the maneuver. She sighed as she finally looked Red's concerned eyes. "Alright, but you need to be careful."

"I'll be careful if you'll be careful," came the immediate retort.

The queen's body shook with laughter. "I'll do my best." Her hands began to lightly tease at the body below her. "Don't doze off yet, dear. I haven't _nearly_ had my way with you yet."

A growl was the only response Red offered as she leaned up to suck on Regina's lip.

Their hands tangled together some hours later as they finally drifted off to sleep, Red protectively spooning Regina in a familiar embrace.


	12. Chapter 12

The chill of the stone floor pricked against her paws as Red wandered through the slumbering castle. It was the early morning hours, just a bit before the sun would rise, and she wanted to take advantage of the peace while she could.

Waking up next to Regina had been perfect, the warmth of their bare bodies creating a cozy nest she hadn't wanted to leave. That thought had been precisely what forced her up and out of the monarch's bed.

She wasn't naive enough to believe everything would magically change just because they'd spent the night together. The little good in her life had been fought and struggled for; nothing in her personal experience would make her think things could be so easy.

The clicking of her claws against stones suddenly stopped as she halted in front of the final set of doors and butted her head softly against the wood.

The door was opened and she wagged her tail at the yawning guard as she strode out into the cold morning. Her nose raised to the air. Snow was a possibility at this time of year, albeit a small one. She inhaled carefully, pleased when there were no warning signs of an impending deluge.

She picked up her pace, enjoying a pleasant lope by the time she reached the edge of the forest. Her eyes flicked back to the looming shadow of Chastel d'Blanc a moment before she ducked into the safety of the trees.

As she moved and followed the various trails left by animal and man alike, her mind wandered. Last night had been a revelation of sorts.

She was bound to Regina, that much was clear. Part of her had hoped that after a thorough bedding the ache in her chest and the burning need in her abdomen would abate. Instead, when she'd woken up her hands had trembled with the urge to touch Regina. Her lips had longed to press upon the flesh she'd spent so much time learning and relearning the previous night.

She had done neither.

Though she felt closer than ever to Regina, close to a precipice she was scared to name, she was all too aware that Regina's feelings were quite different.

The queen cared for her. The woman even desired her, but Red could see that there wasn't much more to her feelings than that. The trust was still tentative at best. Really, she couldn't blame Regina. The reality of their differing feelings still hurt all the same.

Those touches and kisses were not hers to steal from Regina while she slept. Red's heart was heavy as she looked to the sunlight beginning to filter through the leaves to the east. Her fate was sealed as surely as if she'd walked up to face her best friend and openly declared her devotion to Regina.

There was no going back from the path she'd chosen. There were still questions that echoed in her mind, but she wouldn't blunder through the monarch's past like she had before. She would be patient and gentle, and hopefully Regina would see fit to slowly reveal more of her self and mind.

Crimson eyes trailed longingly through the mixed hues of green and brown one last time before Red turned back toward the castle and Regina.

The journey to Seles would begin today, and Red was determined to accompany the queen. Seles was at least a two days ride from the castle, more depending on the size of the party and the speed at which they could proceed. Knowing Regina, she'd want to go as soon as possible. Red wouldn't be left behind.

* * *

><p>The sun was just fully above the horizon when the group of fourteen was ready to depart. Regina offered a respectful nod to Lord Sydney as she turned to face the waiting Mallorie and Annalace.<p>

"We shouldn't be gone more than a week, I trust that you'll be able to keep things in order while I'm gone," there was a playful lilt to Regina's statement, but her eyes relayed her seriousness.

"Having Sir Lancelot and Commander Hua assist with public affairs while you're gone was a wise option," Mallorie tilted her head, her eyes slowly narrowing. "I'm still not certain this trip is a good idea, but you're the queen."

Annalace snorted. "Ah, come on Mal. Regina will be fine." The auburn haired woman offered the queen a wink and stepped closer to address Regina more privately. "I'm not sure why you're taking the wolf. I hope you know what you're doing."

Regina's face was a mask of neutrality. "I do know what I'm doing." She still hadn't told either of her closest friends that Red had revealed her true self. She knew the duo would disapprove of the odd relationship, and she didn't care to have to deal with their idle criticisms - they wouldn't be able to alter her decisions anyway.

Last night she'd gotten exactly what she wanted. She was sated on several levels, the smugness at her ability to seduce one of Marie's closest allies not as paramount as she thought it would be. Though she felt she couldn't trust Red with many truths still, she couldn't deny the authentic care she felt for the earnest Changer.

By the time Regina was done, Red's devotion would never falter. The thought gave her pause, and for a moment she questioned her methods. Bringing the physical aspect into their relationship, while enticing and pleasurable, was still a gambit. It was too late to backtrack now. The binding was done, and Red was hers.

She smiled at her friends and offered them quick hugs, turning so that her riding cloak flared dramatically. The smirk on her face grew when she heard Mallorie offer a snide remark at the maneuver.

The monarch offered the stable hand holding Rocinante's reins a nod as she mounted and retrieved them from his grasp. She looked around at the assembled group now mounting around her and nodded again. Her umber eyes drifted to the waiting wolf nearby.

Red waited placidly, aware of the nervous horses shifting uneasily with her scent so heavily in their nostrils. Her scent differed from normal wolves, but most animals were smart enough to recognize the difference was only slight. She was still very much a predator.

"Are you certain you'll be able to keep up without harming yourself?" Regina's focus on the wolf was unmistakable.

The dark wolf's head angled and offered her an insulted look. Red barked sharply once, making Regina smile.

"Alright then." Her attention returned to the soldiers that would be accompanying them, and the two acolytes shifting nervously in their saddles. She projected her voice so all could hear her. "We've waited long enough then, Seles awaits!"

She said no more, guiding Rocinante into a turn and coaxing him into a steady trot. Her mounted companions were quick to follow suit.

Two guards were driving a small cart loaded with supplies, but Regina had selected a sleek, sturdy one that wouldn't unduly slow them down or tire the horses too much. They'd still do well to take plenty of breaks throughout the day. A lame or sickly mount would slow them down far more than the short breaks.

The first few hours went by sedately, and Regina was happy to be out and about Arbrere. She took a deep breath and absorbed the surroundings. Arbrere truly was the sisterland to Delsuel. The trees and plants were a reflection of her homeland, and if it weren't for the differences along the road she could pretend she'd never left.

They passed through a small village, and her mouth thinned to a grim line. The poverty was apparent in the smallest of villages. There was a sour taste in her mouth as she observed the few decadent homes surrounded by those much more ill kept. For far too long the people on top had taken advantage of the people on bottom. She hoped to change that.

She clicked her tongue to encourage Rocinante on faster as they cleared the village, now not having to worry about curious children frolicking too close to the rough dirt path.

The acolytes drew closer to her and attempted to engage in conversation, but she shook her head in discouragement. She wouldn't let idle chatter distract her from the steady pace.

They kept riding until night began to descend, and the guard captain gently reminded her that it was safer to set up camp while there was still light. She conceded, and by the time the blanket of darkness had settled around them, their tents were up and dinner was cooking over the fire.

Regina nodded at the respectful looks the guards offered her. Her tent was only slightly bigger than their own though she would be sharing it with Red.

As everyone waited for the stew to finish, Regina found herself wandering closer to the tent the acolytes were sharing.

Her hand dangled at her side, and she was comforted to feel the familiar press of Red's soft fur. The wolf had run parallel to their course all day, not wanting to crowd the horses and risk spooking them.

"Emerald," she called softly as she approached the acolytes. "My apologies for dismissing your conversation earlier, but it is imperative that we reach Seles as quickly as possible with as little distraction as possible."

The blonde acolyte's head bobbed. "It is of no consequence Your Majesty, Nova and I understand your need to help your people."

The queen shot a look at the taller acolyte, Nova nodding her head in agreement with her companion. Regina smiled. "I am relieved to hear of your understanding. Now, however, I am curious about this tincture you've produced. Would you mind showing me how it's made?"

Nova nibbled at her lower lip as she regarded the monarch. "I'm afraid that there is a crucial part that requires magic, but I don't see any reason why we couldn't show you how to prepare the base. Normally such things should take a few weeks to prepare properly, but part of the required magic helps the mixture mature."

Regina raised her hand, indicating the area they'd been using to prepare more of the remedy. "Show me."

* * *

><p>Carmine eyes placidly observed the three women as they interacted. Red's black nose twitched as she mentally catalogued the different smells the herbs and powders the acolytes had prepared were revealed.<p>

She watched Regina, fascinated by how intently the monarch was focused on learning all she could about the tincture the acolytes had created.

The monarch wore a serious expression as she listened intently to Nova speak, nodding her head and watching the acolyte's movements with a sharp eye.

Red admired the woman's commitment to helping the people of Seles. There was a fiery determination in the umber eyes, and the barest hint of a smile peeked out once the dark haired monarch had successfully prepared the first flask of the tincture on her own.

Emerald accepted the glass container with a respectful nod, her hands and eyes flaring a bright green as she focused on the contents.

The wolf could clearly hear the distinct words of the spell, and her head tilted curiously. The language was something guttural and unfamiliar, but Regina's eyes flared with knowledge.

Pointed ears flicked curiously. Red was puzzled at Regina's focus, but realization came to her soon enough. If the acolytes had discovered some kind of not-quite-cure in such a short time with only limited access to the knowledge of their Order, how quickly would a true cure have been found if the Order had put a master of the healing arts in charge of the malady?

Her stomach flopped. Why hadn't the Order assisted with the first outbreak of the Green Scourge? Red had been present the day the acolytes arrived. Even then it was clear the Order hadn't really come to help - it was only because the acolytes had volunteered so freely and publicly that any assistance had been given.

She focused back on Regina. The monarch had figured this out too, no doubt. Now Red understood her need to know. It went beyond what had happened to King Henry. The queen couldn't trust that once news of the temporary relief to the plague got out that the Order wouldn't simply take Nova and Emerald away forcefully. Someone other than the two young women needed to know how the tincture was prepared.

Her eyes settled back on the preparation. She would learn this preparation as well, just to be safe. She and Granny had taken care of each other for years, and she knew the basics of the healing arts.

Some time passed before a guard announced that the stew he'd been preparing was ready. The three women preparing more of the tincture were quick to finish their current projects and clean up, the acolytes giving the queen pleased smiles as they finished up.

Red shadowed them as they made their way to the stream to wash up, her eyes and ears alert to the trees around them. Another two guards were also with the queen, but Red wanted to be safe.

They were back at the campfire within a few moments, and the wolf watched with interest as Regina served up two bowls of the stew.

"Come along, Ruby." Regina called softly as she settled down on a log and placed one of the bowls on the ground.

The Changer didn't hesitate to move forward, her stomach rumbling as she stepped over to join the queen. She waited a few moments for the food to cool before dipping her head to sate her hunger. The taste was simple, but she enjoyed it after a long day of running. Their pace wasn't too harsh, and her energy levels felt pretty decent despite the run.

She sighed as she finished her food, content with her full belly. Her eyes drifted closed when a hand began combing through her fur.

Regina affectionately smiled down at the wolf, the large head leaning into the contact she'd begun absentmindedly.

From across the fire Emerald chuckled. "The wolf is quite ferocious, I see."

"Mm, don't be deceived dear. You tended to the man that dared throw a dagger at me." The flickering flames of the fire glinted in her brown eyes as she looked at the acolyte.

"He nearly lost his arm entirely," Nova said as she thoughtfully regarded the hedonistic looking quadruped. "It's hard to believe this is the same animal that did that damage."

Regina brought her second hand to begin a gentle massage of the bunched muscles of Red's shoulders. "Ruby is much more than she appears."

"I don't doubt that." The speculative tone in the blonde acolyte's voice made Regina look up from her current task, though her hands continued to move.

"We'll have an early start tomorrow. It's best if we all get as much sleep as we can," Regina commanded softly as she stood.

Red blinked placidly and stood a moment later, trailing after the monarch to the largest tent.

As soon as she was behind the safety of the canvas, she became her human self, carefully securing the flaps before turning to face Regina.

"Do you mind if I stay like this for a while?" she questioned softly.

The queen was quiet as she considered the risks of the Changer being discovered. "No. I prefer it."

The taller woman nodded and shifted her weight, unsure of what to do in the relatively small space. Her head brushed against the top, and there was only enough room to take a few steps. She swallowed, and opened her mouth to suggest that perhaps remaining Ruby for a while was better instead.

"You weren't there when I woke up this morning."

She shut her mouth to swallow the words and cleared her throat instead. "I thought you might prefer that. Annalace never stays after…" Her words trailed off, her discomfort with the subject abundantly apparent.

Regina turned so she was fully facing the taller woman as she tugged her cloak off. "You're not Annalace."

Red's breathing picked up, her center beginning to pulse as blood rushed through her system. The queen's voice was a mix of both lust and affection. It had an immediate effect on the Changer. She took a steadying breath and stepped forward so there was only a hint of space left between their bodies.

"No, I'm not Annalace," she murmured as she tilted her head down to press her lips tenderly to Regina's. She could feel the upturn of the queen's lips against her own, and she stepped closer to bring their bodies into contact.

The smile dropped from Regina's lips as she became more intent on nipping and sucking at Red's full lower lip. Her tongue teased its way into the Changer's mouth, and her hands rose to tangle in the fabric of the taller woman's dress.

She pulled away with a soft gasp, her gaze heavy lidded. "We have to be quiet."

Red nodded her assent and began to help Regina out of her clothes. She was intoxicated at the feel of the monarch's skin, her mouth and hands drawn to it again and again as more of it was revealed to her.

She sighed with pleasure when flesh was pressed to flesh, her face nuzzling into the space where the elegant neck met defined jaw. "I'll just have to keep my mouth busy," she murmured.

Regina shivered, her nails biting into her lover's shoulder blades. She stepped back, pulling Red along with her until they were lying on the thick bedroll she'd prepared as soon as her tent had been put up.

Their bodies rolled together rhythmically for a few moments before she paused to look down at the panting woman below her.

The unwavering brown gaze was unnerving.

"What is it?" Red asked as her hands traced soothing circles against Regina's lower back.

Regina cleared her throat and shook her head, not verbally responding as she leaned in for another kiss.

Soft gasps and low moans were exchanged like whispered secrets in the privacy of the tent until both women drifted into a satisfied sleep.

* * *

><p>Regina nuzzled closer to the warm skin pressed to her own, inhaling the heady scent of their mixed essences. She'd yet to open her eyes, but she was pleased that her gentle reprimand from the night before had been heeded.<p>

The steady movement of Red's chest indicated that for once she'd actually managed to wake before the Changer. A sardonic smile bloomed unseen on her face.

She reveled in the contact, enjoying the extra warmth and undeniable comfort of the lanky body wrapped around her so completely.

A heavy weight began to grown in her chest as she lingered in her wakening. She turned her head and frowned into the cool morning air. Her breath caught. _Guilt_.

She felt guilty, and she had to swallow hard at the realization. Why should she feel guilty? She'd gotten exactly what she wanted, after all.

Red was hers, as surely as if the Changer had openly declared her allegiance at open court. The triumph she'd expected to feel was still there, the effervescence of the feeling only tempered by that odd heaviness. Her head shook. There was no reason to feel anything other than pleased.

Her head shifted again so she could look at Red's relaxed features. Red was a grown woman more than able to make her own choices.

Regina nibbled at her lower lip, her eyes dropping to the collar still around the lanky woman's neck. Her hand rose to smooth over the supple leather, a nail scraping lightly against the metal of the medallion.

Grey-green eyes blinked sleepily at her a moment later. "Morning," the Changer mumbled in a barely coherent voice.

The olive toned hand stilled, a hesitant smile on Regina's face.

"Morning," she repeated huskily.

The coarse timbre caused a tingle low in Red's core, but she ignored it. "How are you feeling?"

The monarch's smile was sultry. "I feel perfect," came the low purr.

Red chuckled and shook her head slightly. "Are you certain? You rode for a long time yesterday."

Regina looked her directly in the eye. "Yes I did."

Heat flushed Red's cheeks at the look, and she snorted. "That's not what I meant, but I guess you can't be too sore if you look so happy."

The queen's head angled. "Do I?"

The Changer gave her a confused look, a pale hand rising to slide through Regina's mussed locks. "Do you what?"

"Look happy?" There was a curious expression on Regina's face as she waited for Red's response.

"Yes," Red's face reflected her confusion. "Why do you ask? Don't you feel happy?"

Regina tucked her head against Red's chest to hide her face from the alert green eyes. She breathed quietly for a few moments. "I do."

Red's chest rumbled in pleasure, her arms squeezing Regina just a little closer. "Good."

She knew they should get up and move, but she was enjoying their closeness. Her arms loosened. "You should make a trip to the spring before everyone wakes up. I'll come with you and make sure you're not disturbed."

"Are you saying I stink?" Regina pulled back, a single brow arched in challenge.

"Nope. But if you smell like sex all day I won't be responsible for what happens during our break for the midday meal. My senses are _heightened_ in my wolf form Regina." Her eyes narrowed when a wicked smile played on her lover's lips.

The smile on Regina's face eased into something more pleasant. "Alright we'll go to the spring - only because I'd like to reach Seles on time tomorrow morning."

Red pulled herself out of bed first, the chill stinging against her skin as she tried to gather their clothes. "I think it's smart of you to learn how the acolytes made the balm for the Green Scourge." Her tongue poked out from the corner of her mouth as she tried to untangle her shift from her dress.

"Oh you do, do you?" Regina suppressed a yawn as she remained in the comfortable nest of blankets.

"Yeah. I was thinking about it, and I realized what you've probably known for a while: the Order of the Star could have easily found a cure for this, but they haven't." She paused in her untangling to look at the queen. "I wonder why that is."

Regina didn't speak for a while, watching Red as she carefully formulated her thoughts. "I have a few theories."

Red triumphantly found assembled the last of Regina's clothes and started to tug her shift on. The silence lingered, so she pause again. "Like what?"

"Do you know what makes Delsuel unique amongst the five kingdoms?" Regina asked cautiously.

The lanky woman frowned down a the laces on her bodice, not sure why the question had been posed. "Uh, it's ruled by someone that sits on two thrones?"

The queen's lips pursed. "Well, yes, that is something unique, but not what I had in mind." She paused and silently sighed. "Delsuel is the only kingdom that still openly embraces magic."

Red finished with the laces and looked up at the solemn woman. "Well, Ertsland is the home of the Order. Penrhyn had that alliance with Atlantica for a while…"

Regina gave her a fierce smile, her eyes becoming hard. "Yes, and the people of Ertsland fear the Order. Penrhyn is at war with Atlantica. The only place where magic is still encouraged and embraced is my homeland."

"Wouldn't that make the members of the Order happy?" Red swept a hand through her hair to untangle some of the knots.

"Not if the Order wishes to remain the only magical power of consequence in the five kingdoms. In nearly all of the kingdoms most magic users are either killed or sent off to the Order's temple in the north. Delsuel is the only exclusion to that." She watched as Red's expression changed, understanding showing in the clear green eyes.

"So you think that someone in the Order is responsible for this?" There was a hint of anger in the Changer's words.

A sigh escaped Regina. "Perhaps. Or perhaps they're just taking advantage of the situation. It's hard to say. I _do_ know the acolytes with us are innocent; their efforts to help have been genuine."

Red hummed as she mulled over the words, helping Regina out of bed and handing her the clothes she'd gathered.

Regina dressed quickly, not bothering to lace and tie everything correctly since they were going to wash up. She found her saddlebags and dug through for the rough towel she'd brought along. She owned more luxurious ones that had been a gift from a merchant from overseas, but they seemed an impractical extravagance for travel.

She nodded at Red's silence, glad the woman was seriously considering her words. She pulled her cloak around her shoulders and smiled when she turned to find the large wolf in her tent. "Let's go. The rest of the guards will be up soon and I'd rather not have to deal with them insisting I need more protection when I bathe."

Red huffed but followed her diligently out of the tent, tail wagging at the thought of a bath.

* * *

><p>The day passed much as the one before it, and all in the party were grateful when they set up camp that night. It had been another day of peace.<p>

Regina frowned out at the dark forest. The trees were beginning to thin the closer they traveled to the coast.

Something was beginning to come together in her mind, something she didn't really like. Her hand dropped to her side, her fingers twitching as she waited to feel the press of a furred head against it. She wasn't disappointed.

She sat on the tree stump as she continued to contemplate her surroundings. Most of the camp was busy preparing for the night behind her.

"Red," she spoke very lowly so that only the wolf could hear her. "You know there aren't many bandits roaming the lands. There are thieves, to be certain. However, it's truly rare to hear of cases of armed men raiding this far to the north."

The wolf's head tilted as she waited, the Changer's curiosity piqued.

"That villager from Seles, the one who died from the Scourge at Chastel d'Blanc, she was there to complain of raids from foreign bandits." Her fingers curled tightly against the placid wolf. "Yet I've received no ravens from any villagers since then complaining of such bandits."

The queen grew quiet before she voiced her next thoughts. "Perhaps they grew scared when they heard of the Green Scourge."

Red settled her head to rest on Regina's knee. The queen's words were half-hearted, and the Changer knew that Regina was sceptical. She began to wonder if Regina saw a conspiracy in everything. Although from what Red had witnessed, Regina was usually right about her hunches.

She'd only really trusted Ruby in the very beginning before growing suspicious, and her hunches about the council had been more severe than she'd guessed - but she'd been right to be suspicious in both cases.

Given what Red now understood of the Order, she'd come to realize that Regina led a very difficult life. It seemed there were so few the queen could really trust. It was mind boggling, especially since Regina clearly had the people's best interests at heart.

She wanted to be someone Regina could trust.

That night as they settled into to sleep on the comfortably layered bedroll, that though hadn't left her.

She stared up at the tent and pulled Regina just a little closer, the queen mumbling sleepily against her shoulder. They'd been intimate again, and this time Red had taken her time kissing and worshipping as much of Regina's flesh as she could reach.

Red's core still tingled a little from their combined efforts. She sighed and turned her head to press a kiss against her lover's temple. She could feel Regina smile against her skin.

She swallowed and gathered her courage. "When I was sixteen, my grandmother and I traveled to a village near the southern coast. We were there a few months on some errand that I didn't really care about. I met a boy, Petros."

Regina pressed her head closer in to Red, the heavy weight of the words instilling a sense of foreboding in her. "You loved him."

The lanky woman's hand tightened against Regina's waist, and she nodded. "Yes, I did. It was the first time I ever felt that way. He was from the land our people originally came from, across the sea. He had black hair, blue eyes, and a smile that made you think he was always up to something. At first I didn't like him at all, but he had this heavy accent I couldn't resist. Granny didn't like him."

The queen's arm, which was curled over Red's stomach, moved so that she caress the Changer's side in a calming gesture. "What happened?"

Despite Regina's preemptive efforts to keep Red at ease, the tall woman tensed. Brown eyes watched as the slender throat swallowed reflexively a few times, Red obviously struggling with the next words.

"I killed him." The words were barely audible, and Regina held her breath as they remained ominously in the air.

Red's eyes stung as the silence lingered, and she found herself afraid to look at the queen. It took her a moment to realize Regina's hand was still moving in the same patterns meant to soothe. She relaxed her body.

"It was an accident. Since Gran didn't approve of him, we had to sneak away a lot. We'd decided to run away together, but on our third day out there was a full moon." She clenched her fists. "The Change is much harder to handle from a certain age, especially when you feel strongly about someone. It takes years to learn to control it. We were sleeping when I became my wolf self, and when Petros woke up he panicked. I hadn't told him about it yet."

A tear slipped from the corner of her eye, and she raised a hand to angrily swipe at it. "I don't even remember everything that happened. I just remember blood everywhere. I could taste the iron of his blood in my mouth even when I became human again. I threw up for days on the return trip to Granny - I think I...I _ate_ part of him."

Regina's hand ceased its movements and she leaned up on her elbow so she could look down at Red. "That sounds horrible."

Red's face crumpled. "I know, I'm a monster," she pushed out between clenched teeth as she tried to keep from crying.

The queen's face softened, and her hand rose to gently turn the supine woman's head to face her. "No, Red. That's not what I meant." Her eyes trailed over Red's face like a caress.

"I meant that sounds like a horrible set of circumstances, and I wish you hadn't had to go through something like that. You're not a monster - I could say the opposite is true. You're a sweet, caring woman. Your wolf is only part of you, and we all do what we must to survive." Her voice was calm, but strong. Red found herself entranced by the resolute look on her face.

"When Petros panicked, did he attack you?" Regina asked stonily, though she was certain of the answer.

The Changer licked her lips nervously. "Yes, but it was my fault I should ha-"

"No. When you woke up, were you attacking him?"

"No, I was just sleeping, but I mea-"

"No," came the forceful reply. "Petros reacted, and so did you. Yes, it was very unfortunate, and both of you could have made different decisions. I'm not one to tell you that you should hold no guilt over this, but I think it's time you acknowledge that the guilt isn't wholly yours."

_You don't understand_, Red had to swallow the words before they could escape. That wouldn't be the right thing to say because Regina _did_ understand. She was in a very unique position to understand.

"I only ever told my granny about Petros. She didn't really say much about it."

Regina watched her carefully for a moment, her hand idly brushing a random pattern against Red's prominent clavicle. "You never told any of your friends about it?" The surprised pitch to the question was authentic - surely Red and Marie must be close?

Red's head shook. "I was too ashamed to tell anyone."

The only sound in the tent was their combined breathing.

"Thank you for telling me," the soft words were followed by an equally soft kiss.

The queen inhaled through her nose as the kiss ended, only for another to start. She could feel the tingles spread through her body, the tension similar to that of those precious moments of calm before a storm began.

She pulled back and stared down into the grey-green eyes of her lover. "You're beautiful."

Red's eyes slid closed at the words. She knew that Regina meant more than her physical looks. The words slid and coiled tightly into her chest, leaving her breathless as seemingly endless kisses were pressed onto her skin.

For the first time in a long time, Red felt beautiful.

* * *

><p>The sun was still low in the eastern sky when they reached Seles the following morning. Regina took in the sight of the large tents erected just outside of the large clusters of buildings in one long look. Smoke billowed steadily in the sky, and even from the current distance the smell of burnt flesh was unmistakable.<p>

Regina looked solemn as she led the way to the largest of the tents. Her hands flexed in her leather gloves as Rocinante stopped a few lengths from the temporary hospital.

"Make sure to keep your distance. Make no physical contact with anyone or anything until you're certain it's safe. Keep your gloves on at all times, and do not touch any of your own flesh while you wear them." She'd already warned those around her before, but she wanted to be especially cautious.

Grim nods met her words, and she swiftly dismounted. As soon as she was at the flap of the tent, Red was at her side. She opened the flap wider so they could both step in at the same time.

The smell of the space caused her stomach to churn uncomfortably, but she was determined to find her chief physician.

The tent was crammed with beds, most occupied with people in varying stages of the disease. She noted that the worst cases seemed to be contained to one area. Her eyes kept traveling around the area. She focused in on the familiar tall figure topped with blonde hair toward the center of the tent, and her legs moved automatically to join him.

"Viktor," she called out just before she reached him, a smile on her face.

The man turned in surprise, his face pale and sickly. "Your Majesty," he blinked dully. "What are you doing here? It isn't safe."

Regina's heart sped up. "Viktor? Are you…" She couldn't finish the question as her face grew mournful. "You've contracted the Green Scourge."

The doctor's smile shifted into a grimace. "You used to always joke that if I wasn't careful I'd catch something. I suppose you were right."

She huffed and rolled her eyes, but her voice was still soft. "We both know this isn't what I meant."

Viktor shrugged. "Hazards of the job." The melancholy on his face was replaced with concern. "Why are you here? Didn't you get my raven?"

"Viktor, what raven? We've been traveling for a little over two days." Regina was frowning as she watched the confusion mar her friend's features.

"I sent the raven nearly four days ago. I sent word that Seles is lost. We're all infected." His words, though spoken quietly, echoed loudly in the monarch's ears.

Regina's jaw clenched. "I'm not certain why your raven didn't reach us, but I'm not giving up on you." She turned and let her voice carry. "I haven't given up on any of you."

"Regina," Viktor's voice was gentle. "You should go, it isn't safe."

She turned back to him, her face a solid mask. "No. I've come with temporary aid. The acolytes I spoke of have come up with a solution that halts the Green Scourge's progress."

"What?" She could see Viktor's Adam's apple bob as he swallowed, the barest hint of hope in his eyes.

"That's right Viktor. We might not be able to cure you right now, but we've found a way to buy you some time." Regina stood tall as she spoke loudly, and the figures in the bed nearest to her stirred as their residents moved to give her hopeful looks.

"I could kiss you," Viktor proclaimed loudly.

He blinked and glanced down when loud growling reached his ears. He shot the wolf a nervous smile and held up his hands. "Just a figure of speech."

Red let the sound linger a moment longer as she stared him down, ensuring that her warning was clearly understood.

Regina laughed and rubbed Red's head affectionately. The hint of a smile remained on her face as she regarded her chief physician again. "Tell me everything," she commanded.

The blonde head bowed as Viktor took a breath. His mind was still muddled by the tentative hope the queen offered, but he forced his mind into a semblance of order. "We've lost three-quarters of the village…"


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N**: It's unfortunate that these updates are down to once a week. I'm actually incredibly burned out and really, really forcing myself to finish this. It's really sad because I love this fic personally - the concept at least. Please be patient. I'm trying to finish it to the best of my ability. I really can't bear the thought of leaving anyone hanging. I'm trying.

* * *

><p>The queen looked up toward the sun high in the sky, her eyes closing and a smile growing on her face as she absorbed the warmth. A moment later clouds once again hid the invigorating rays of light, and Regina sighed.<p>

Things looked bleak for Seles, and even if they managed to save every person still affected by the malady, the villagers would be woefully unprepared for winter. She felt heat on the side of her leg, and her lips curled up into a smile as Red's familiar weight leaned into her leather clad legs.

Her eyes traveled down at the impressive wolf, her hand coming up to tangle in the fur along the back of the large head. "Things aren't good, but they could be worse."

Red barked softly once, her full attention on Regina's face and the minute expressions that gave away the queen's thoughts. Her pointed ears flicked as she caught footsteps headed their way, and she turned to observe who would be joining them.

Nova, hair slightly mussed but smiling, approached in a brisk gait. The acolyte sucked in a deep breath as she closed the distance to the queen. "I think we might have something that works."

Regina offered her a hesitant smile. "Might?"

The taller woman fumbled with the sleeve of her robe a moment. "Well, we can't be very certain. Just because it's curse-based it doesn't mean the wards will be entirely effective at preventing contamination. Emerald thinks we should all also have a dose of the tincture after a day of contact just to be certain."

"I admire and approve of her caution. The last thing we need is for this to spread and wreak havoc upon the five kingdoms. May I see your sample?" Regina extended a hand, fully expecting the acolyte's compliance.

The auburn haired acolyte blinked in surprise, but retrieved something from a belted pouch at her waist. "I'm not certain you'll understand the intricacies of the ward; magic theory is vastly different from its practice."

The monarch offered a noncommittal noise in her throat, a hint of amusement glimmering in her eyes as she accepted the object.

She nodded to herself a she observed the braided hemp bracelet. "I see you soaked the hemp in lavender oil. Not really necessary for this type of curse, but a nice touch. Your herb braiding is superb."

"Your Majesty is quite knowledgeable of the healing and protective arts," Nova admitted in surprise, pink tingeing her cheeks. "You noticed the inclusion of fennel, I take it?"

"Yes, dried isn't as at potent as fresh, but a good choice nonetheless. I think the guards would do well to wear these." She flicked a glance to the acolyte as she offered the bracelet back. "Though I agree they should be given the tincture as a preventative measure as well."

Nova grinned and nodded, her hand gently pushing the bracelet back. "Keep this one Your Majesty, you'll need protection as well."

Regina paused and offered the acolyte a genuine smile. "I'll accept this if you accept my help in creating more. Protecting my men is paramount. Viktor is already administering the tincture to everyone that he can, but I want to ensure our stay here isn't problematic. We need to give you and Emerald time to discover a true cure for the scourge."

"Your help is most welcome Your Majesty. Emerald and I are glad to have your full support. After we finish the bracelets we're going to contact our friend back at the temple to see what else she's been able to find." Nova waited patiently as Regina carefully slipped the bracelet on.

Elegant hands secured the bracelet efficiently. "Now Nova, I think you've more than earned the right to call me Regina in private. You're doing the people of Arbrere a great service."

She glanced up in time to catch the acolyte blushing again, and she smiled as the woman stuttered and turned to lead the way back to the tent she and Emerald had set up their equipment at.

Red bumped against Regina's legs as they walked, huffing at the nearly flirtatious way Regina had delivered her words.

Regina grinned and let her hand brush against the furry head. She gauged the distance between herself and the tall acolyte. "Don't worry," her voice was low enough not to carry far beyond her lips. "You're the only one I want warming my bed at night."

The wolf's tongue lolled happily, and Regina offered her a devilish grin. "Though you have to admit both the acolytes are rather attractive - _and_ they haven't taken their vow of celibacy yet." Her hand brushed against her chin thoughtfully, and she chuckled at the indignant growl Red released in response to her words.

"Oh Red, you're positively adorable when you're grumpy," Regina intoned mockingly.

The sulking Changer kept her head down and refused to acknowledge Regina for the next hour.

Crafting enough wards for Regina's personal guard took most of the day, and by the time the sun began to set Regina was ready to have some time away from the chatty acolytes.

She offered them a smile before ducking out of the tent, not surprised when both women grinned back at her brightly. As soon as she was far enough away that she couldn't be heard, she sighed.

"I've never met two people who loved to talk more. They're _exhausting_, and I've dealt with corpulent nobles that love the sound of their own voices more than they do their own mothers." She shook her head and glanced down at the calmy ambling Red.

Red's tongue lolled out, crimson eyes glimmering with mirth as she absorbed the exasperated look on the queen's face.

"Oh, don't look so amused," Regina grumbled lowly and swatted lightly at the furry head. The wolf ducked and avoided the swipe, prancing away and back with her tail high.

Regina couldn't resist the triumphant look, her chest rumbling with nearly inaudible laughter. "Alright you walking rug, let's go have dinner and then find my tent. What I want to do after dinner will require no talking whatsoever."

* * *

><p>Red yawned and stretched, the head on her shoulder moving with her body. She pressed a kiss the the dark crown of Regina's hair, one hand pulling the thick furs up over her lover's bare back.<p>

She shifted her weight carefully, sliding one hand under Regina's head to softly lay it down while she maneuvered out from under her. The monarch murmured drowsily but remained asleep.

A smile curled Red's lips and she lingered to watch her lover peacefully resting. Regina's sleep wasn't always perfect when they were together, but on rare nights when the queen was able to rest without issue, Red was grateful.

Her steps were quiet as she stepped over to get dressed, not lingering in her human form long enough for the chill of morning to seep into her bones. As she stepped out of the tent, she shook her body and dug her paws into the cool earth.

The sun had yet to truly rise, and the camp around the village was relatively peaceful. Even from the queen's distant tent she could make out a few pained moans from the temporary hospital Regina's physicians had erected some time ago.

The sounds were sobering. The tincture was a relief to many, but for others a painful purgatory. Those in the later stages of the Green Scourge could only be grateful for so long. She, herself, wasn't sure how long she would be able to handle lingering so long at the precipice of death.

Her eyes pulled away from the distant tent as she turned to enjoy a morning hunt. Perhaps she could fell a strong buck to offer the poor remnants of Seles some fresh meat. The thought cheered her, and she slipped into the trees without wait.

It didn't take her long to find the trail of a sizeable deer, and she followed the prints gladly. The one, and perhaps only, positive side effect to Seles's bout with illness was that the wild game in its surroundings had grown complacent.

She caught the animal's scent and carefully approached the lone deer. Her muscles bunched as she waited patiently for the right moment to strike. The buck's head dipped to nip at the sparse undergrowth, and her adrenaline began to pump as he drew closer.

The upwind was favoring her, and as he took another step she leapt out and struck swiftly. His throat was soft and gave way easily to her strong jaw and sharp teeth. A quick shake of her head ensured a quick death, her body vibrating from the thrill of the kill. She let his body fall, swallowing a few times to rid herself of the taste of his ended life.

Red waited a few moments for the worst of the blood to dissipate, and carefully gripped his antlers in her mouth to heave his hefty body over her shoulder. It took more than one attempt to get him settled correctly, but she felt satisfied once he was securely in place.

The trek back was much slower than before, but she was content. By the time she made it to the morning cookfire, the sun had risen. The guard tending the large pot gave her a surprised look, grumbling playfully about having to clean such a large beast. He gave her a smile, the scar on his cheek deepening the effect.

"So that's where you've been," the queen's dry voice reached her perked ears. The Changer turned to face the voice, her tail wagging when she caught sight of Regina.

The queen was wearing a similar outfit to that of the previous day, and Red was glad that Regina had elected to bring sensible wear on the outing. As enticing as her usual dresses were, Red felt better knowing that her lover was warm and comfortable.

"Well, I'm sure many people will be happy to add a little venison to their diet." Regina's lips twitched as Red stared at her, tail still wagging.

Regina smirked and rolled her eyes. "Come along, there's no need for you to stand around all day assaulting people with your reckless tail and idiotic grin. Let's go see if we've received word from Annalace yet. She's had ample time to both receive and return my message."

The queen turned as soon as she finished speaking, knowing that the wolf would follow her without fail. She let her right hand trail, and smiled at the nudge Red offered to let her know that she wasn't alone.

She was coming to rely on those gentle reminders far too much, she knew. She bit her lip and spared a quick glance down toward the proud Changer.

Red's head was high and her posture erect as she walked alongside Regina, her pride in her place obvious for all to see. The sight caused a warm tingle to spread in Regina's chest, and she inhaled sharply and looked away.

The small hut of the local Loquentia Corvidae was just outside of the village and before the small tent city her men had erected, and it didn't take her long to come within hailing distance of the small abode.

The woman wore a sensible dress with a burnt sienna leather jerkin over it, matching vambraces on her forearms with tooled feathers declaring her position. The blonde woman offered her an awkward half smile as she approached, still uncomfortable under the queen's attention.

Regina could understand. Being a keeper of the ravens was one of the few positions magic wielders could hold in most of the five kingdoms, and even though they offered a genuine service most people took advantage of, they were often treated abysmally.

"Emma, is there any word from the Chastel d'Blanc?" Her tone was brusque, but she saw the woman relax at the business-like tone.

The blonde haired head bowed, and a frown marred the fine lines of the woman's face. "I'm afraid not Your Majesty. Just like before, there is nothing. My raven has returned with the message untouched. I took the liberty of sending a message to one of the surrounding villages and received a prompt response."

The queen scowled and stifled the worry that rose in her throat for Annalace. Her eyes grimly observed the woman's discomfort. "Is there something else?"

Emma cleared her throat and straightened. "The village reported a large number of soldiers in odd dress approaching from the southwest. They're draped in furs not unlike Ertslanders, but their coloring is more that of someone from Moinear. The villagers are confused and scared."

The gritting of Regina's teeth was audible. She knew of such men. Her family had encountered them before years ago; they were beholden to a horse-lord from across the sea.

Beside Regina, Red growled. Foreign soldiers in the heart of the kingdom boded well for no one.

"This was their plan," Regina murmured in a daze, forgetting everyone around her as her mind raced. She jerked her gaze to the small camp and back to Red. "We must depart at once."

She took a step and turned back around to offer the Loquentia Corvidae a stiff smile. "Thank you for your diligence, Miss Swan."

The blonde bowed again, the gesture remaining unseen by the monarch as she stalked off to gather most of her personal guard. Regina's mind careened; there was no way she could manage to leave many guards behind, but she also couldn't leave the acolytes with only sick guards for support.

Her heart pumped vigorously as she realized the trap she'd fallen into, and bitterly considered her few options.

The Green Scourge was a diversionary tactic, one she'd fallen for too easily. Her network of spies in the five kingdoms did well to keep her informed of threats from within, but she'd failed to consider threats from across the sea.

She could either charge back to Chastel d'Blanc to try and rescue her kingdom, or flee to Delsuel and collect her thoughts.

Her feral grin glinted in the grey light of day. She would kiss Reul Ghorm before she would give up Arbrere without a fight.

* * *

><p>Red paced anxiously around the campgrounds as Regina's personal guards hurriedly gathered their things. They were shaken at the news of foreign invaders, but the queen's calm fierceness had settled a solemn determination in each man's features.<p>

The Changer was uneasy. The soldiers were foreign, and all Red could think about was Marie's alliance with the men from across the sea. Had Marie garnered so much favor with the man that he was willing to put the force of his whole army at her disposal?

Hurried footsteps caught her attention, and she registered the surprise on Regina's face before she recognized the two acolytes.

"Your Majesty," Emerald began earnestly. "Bring us with you! We can help. Healing isn't all we've been trained in, and we all suffer if a foreign lord makes a claim on Arbrere."

Regina shot them a calculating look, her face softening as she shook her head. "No. What's most important is finding a cure for the Green Scourge. Regardless of what happens and who sits on the throne, _these_ people," her hands raised as she indicated the village and the tent hospital, "need and deserve your help more."

Nova's mouth thinned into a grim line, and her hand moved to a pouch at her belt. "We thought you might say that."

Red couldn't see what her lover was given, but she did hear Regina's gasp.

Brown eyes stared at one acolyte before shifting to another. "You know?"

Emerald grinned. "We suspected - _now_ we know."

The taller acolyte stepped forward and squeezed the queen's shoulder affectionately. "We're not as naive as we seem. Regardless of how you've done your best to seduce us away from the Order, we know that your heart is good. This will hopefully help you keep Arbrere safe."

"And you seduction techniques are pretty good too," Emerald quipped impishly. "Whether here or Delsuel, Nova and I would be happy to work with you."

When Regina next spoke, there was a hushed quality to her voice. "Thank you. I don't know how you managed to get one of these away from the temple under Reul Ghorm's nose, but this will prove invaluable to me."

Nova sighed and rolled her eyes a moment before she enveloped Regina in a tight hug. The queen remained stiff, but the acolyte's smile remained bright. "Good luck." She moved back before the monarch could grow even more uncomfortable.

Regina's hand tightened around the unknown object and strode quickly over to mount Rocinante. Red was alongside her a moment later. The horse glanced at her dismissively, and she yawned happily at his acceptance.

The wolf stepped aside as Regina turned her mount to face her personal guard. "Invaders threaten our homes, we must make haste back to our loved ones. We stop only to rest the horses, understood?"

The sounds of vigorous approval were unanimous, and Regina spared a grim nod for the captain before she turned Rocinante again and goaded him into a fast trot.

Red's body thrummed with adrenaline as she loped alongside her queen. If Marie was making her move on Arbrere, Red would have to make some tough decisions. The sound of Rocinante's hooves to her left eased her mind a little. She'd already made the toughest decision, which had surprisingly been the easiest to live with.

Regina wasn't perfect, but as both Red and the acolytes had discovered, her heart was good. Not necessarily pure, but definitely good. Her body moved automatically as her thoughts drifted away.

The coiling and bunching of her muscles remained fluid as the day progressed, the short breaks for the mounts doing well to keep her stamina at good levels. When they finally set up camp in the near-blackness of night she was content.

Her belly was full as she made her way to Regina's tent. A strange scent hit her nostrils just before she was going to nudge the flap aside, and her body stiffened.

There was fur, sweat, horses, and the salty tang of the sea. That smell was out of place here amongst the trees. The guards had never gone near enough to the ocean to pick up much of any trace of that smell.

Her hackles rose as she stalked carefully to the tree line, the silvery glinting of metal in the moonlight immediately catching her attention. She hesitated. She could strike silently and take out the two men nearest to her and hope that the guards caught on, or try and alert the guards.

There was a mild compromise, right? Her prominent canines glinted as she carefully maneuvered around, the inky blackness of her fur making her a mere shadow in the night. Just as she was about to pounce, she let out a growling bark.

The next sounds that could be heard were the gurgling attempts of the larger man as he tried to reconcile the fact that his throat had been ripped out by a demon, and his companion's startled yelp. The first man was dead before he could fully register the reality of the attack.

The second man had time to draw his sword and put his back to a tree. Red's wolfish grin, the white of her teeth stained crimson with his ally's mortality, made a chill run down the second man's spine.

"Come on ye devil, let's get this over with!" He cried in a vain attempt to gather his own courage. His hand trembled around his sword, and Red's heavy paw hit his arm with enough force to send the longsword scuttling into the underbrush.

Another strangled yell was quickly silenced. Red licked at the blood weighing the fur around her mouth, her eyes gleaming in the night. She gloried in these kills - these men that dared to threaten her chosen mate. The coppery taste of their ended life made her head fuzzy as her feral instincts cried for more.

Only the sounds of the guards scrambling back in camp pulled her enough from her primal thoughts. The fight wasn't over, and she needed to protect Regina.

She was unstoppable as she tore through the alien soldiers - that is until she was pierced by the searing heat of silver tipped arrows. Her head shook from side to side as she stared down at the odd protrusions in a daze. A normal arrow was nothing, the average force of man unable to penetrate far into her thick flesh and dense muscle.

The silver was excruciating, her wounds throbbing around the arrow tips. She whimpered when she saw the camp be flooded with the oddly furred men and their dirty faces. She caught sight of the vaguely familiar face of one much older than the rest before she blacked out entirely.

* * *

><p>A fire crackled nearby, its warmth creating a comfortable cocoon around its perimeter. All was still and silent, and though her body ached, the excruciating hurt of before was nonexistent. She did her best to keep her breathing steady as her ears strained for any hint of sound.<p>

She could hear the breathing of several bodies around her, and she minutely flexed her muscles to gauge whether she was chained up or not.

To her surprise, she was not. Had the unfamiliar soldiers stolen Regina away and fled? There was something off, but she couldn't quite place it.

"Ach, you're awake. No need to pretend dearie, you're among allies." The masculine voice burred lowly.

Red hesitated, still not wanting to open her eyes. She was afraid of what she might see.

"Come now Red, Marie has informed me of your role here. Do not worry, we've freed you from that witch's clutches."

Now her eyes did open, first widening in surprise at the use of her true name, and then narrowing at the man's bold claim.

He grinned at her, his glee unsettling in its intensity. "That got your attention, now didn't it? Yes, we've removed the collar. Annalace told me that it had been enchanted with a binding spell. You'll feel some lingering emotion, but in due time you'll be back to normal."

The Changer was confused. _Annalace_?

"Do not fear my company dearie, you may become Red. Marie has told me much about you." The man's dark eyes rested upon her patiently.

Red felt the sting of his words. How many people had Marie informed of her true nature? She'd kept the secret for so long, but it seemed the pursuit of her revolution took precedence above all. The Changer's mind refused to focus on what else the man had relayed, and as she shook her head vigorously she finally placed what was off.

The weight of the collar _was_ gone. She'd come to rely on its presence, the comfort of knowing she would be aware of any help Regina needed doing much to ease her mind. She swallowed and made a decision.

"What have you done with Regina?" Her voice was hoarse from disuse, and her torso ached where the arrows had made contact earlier. She rolled her shoulder, the ache at its joint where an arrow had hit her still edging on pain more than discomfort.

"First things first; I'm Rumple, and as you might have guessed, I'm Marie's most important benefactor." His grin remained in place as he brought up a hand to rearrange the fur cloak around his shoulders.

"What have you done with Regina?" she repeated belligerently.

Rumple's grin shrunk into a smirk, the limp dark hair around his face curling down and around his jaw. "Is the collar's effect still so strong?" He sounded more curious than concerned.

She glared at him, her lips pursed firmly together as she silently demanded an answer to her question.

The man sighed dramatically. "You're really quite stubborn. If you really must know, she's just there in her tent." He pointed lazily with one hand, not surprised when Red's head whipped around in surprise to stare at the monarch's tent.

Her legs tensed as she prepared to stand.

"Ah ah ah, not so fast Red. You need to listen to what I've said." He wagged a cautionary finger at her.

Anger churned in her gut. "What? Your lies about Regina enchanting the collar with some spell? That Annalace, one of Regina's most trusted friends, has betrayed her?" She snorted.

"They're not lies, dearie. I might be an opportunist, but I'm not a stupid one. Do you really think I would just march my army on Chastel d'Blanc? Its defenses are well-renowned, even back in my land. Annalace might be Regina's friend, but she and her sister were my servants long before they came into Her Majesty's employ," he sneered out smugly.

Red's brow furrowed, a frown growing on her face.

"That's right. I'm sure you heard that Seles has had difficulties reaching the castle. Who is the keeper of the ravens there, hm?" There was a deviantly pleased expression on Rumple's face as he watched his words sink in.

She'd never liked Annalace much anyway. "Well if she is a traitor, who am I to trust a traitor's words, hm?"

"A fair point, but I believe time will prove us both right." His voice deepened. "Of course, you could just go right to the source," he jabbed playfully toward the tent again with his thumb, "and ask your _beloved_ queen."

She suppressed a scowl at his mocking delivery and slowly stood. "You won't try to stop me from seeing her?"

"Not at all. Marie would be horribly upset if her best friend were seriously injured, you understand? We'll just forget those arrows ever happened - in my defense, you were slaughtering my men." Rumple leaned back against the log behind him, his arms stretching along its length.

The Changer watched him warily for a moment, turning swiftly on her heel to stalk hurriedly over to the familiar tent. She was curious about the lack of guards, fear curling in her gut at the thought of finding the queen dead on the ground.

She breathed a sigh of relief when she took in the sight of Regina in heavy chains and manacles. There was dried blood at the corner of her mouth and near her temple, but overall she looked better than Red had expected.

"Regina," she murmured softly and dropped to her knees. She crawled forward and cupped her lover's cheek. "You're alright."

"Red?" The queen's voice was uneven, and she looked at the Changer in a daze. "You're alive?"

Red swallowed at the odd show of vulnerability. "Yes. They must have taken the arrows out quickly once I was down. I'm mostly healed, though the wounds still remain."

The brown eyes stared at her a moment longer, and the haze fell away from Regina. She blinked. "They weren't trying to kill you," she stated placidly.

The lanky woman visibly hesitated, her shoulders tensing. "No."

"They weren't trying to kill you, because they're your allies." Regina's voice remained neutral.

"Kind of? I...they're Marie's allies, and Marie is my best friend and...it's rather complicated." She took in a quick breath. "Their leader says that Annalace informed him that you placed a binding enchantment on my collar. I don't believe them, but I thought you should know she appears to be a traitor." She pulled her hand away from the unmoving Regina's cheek to comb through her own hair.

Regina's face remained blank. "Annalace?"

"Yes," Red affirmed the word with a single nod.

The queen suddenly looked very tired. "Your friends slaughtered my men without quarter."

"They're not my fr-"

"Aren't they?" Regina hissed. "I was foolish to trust you _or_ Annalace. I'm surrounded by traitors. I'm sure you'll be quite pleased when they behead me."

The words were a cold shock. "What? No, Regina. I'm devoted to you! I don't believe what they said about the collar. I know that-"

"You should," Regina spat out.

Grey-green eyes blinked. "I should? I should what?"

Regina's gaze was grim and steady. Her chin rose when Red's mind caught up with the words.

Confusion and hurt swept through Red. "Y-you? They...they weren't lying? You really enchanted my collar with a binding enchantment?"

Once again Regina's face became blank. Her lips twitched, but she refused to speak further.

"No!" Red's teeth clenched painfully, and she reached forward to jerk Regina toward. Her grip was painful, but she didn't notice. "No, you didn't. You wouldn't! I...not when I was thinking that I might be...you wouldn't do this to me - would you?"

Just as quickly as her rage had come, it disintegrated into nothingness. She was left feeling hollow, a sick feeling churning in her stomach and rising steadily. Her head swam with confusion as she abruptly stood and stumbled from the tent. She just made it to the safety of the trees before she was sick.

Her feelings for Regina were a lie. The queen had taken advantage of her in every way imaginable. She found herself crying as the bile that had risen in her throat was all expended.

What was she supposed to do now?

* * *

><p>The following day Red remained on two legs, solemnly accepting a horse one of the fallen guards would have no need of.<p>

She felt numb, having spent most of the night combatting wild thoughts and feeling more confused and upset than ever. Her throat worked as she avoided everyone that she could, riding as far to the side as she could manage without losing the group.

Rumple had tried to engage her in conversation that morning, but she'd just shaken her head. He'd offered her a cheery grin and shrugged. He hadn't bothered with another attempt since. She was glad about that.

She didn't know what to say, let alone think. Even now her eyes felt heavy with the effort it took not to look off in Regina's direction. The queen had remained silent, staring past anyone that tried to interact with her. Even though she didn't look, Red could still hear the clanking and jingling of the manacles and the heavy chains the monarch was bound with.

She wondered if Regina was in any pain. The heavy bindings seemed far too much for what was actually a rather small, petite woman. Regina certainly had power, but it certainly did not lie in physical strength. Her lips itched as she considered approaching Rumple on the subject, but she willfully shook her head.

It was none of her business. If Regina was too proud to complain, that wasn't Red's problem. Regina wasn't her problem. The tiny surge of anger dissipated, and Red slumped yet again.

How long would it take for her to feel normal again? How long would it take her to stop craving Regina? Even now she wanted to curl herself around her ex-lover. Even now she wanted to steal her away and hold her close to bury her nose against the skin of her soft neck and just inhale. Everything about Regina used to comfort her.

She did her best to push her feelings aside for the moment. Thinking over them was exhausting and she needed a break. She worried at her lower lip as she considered what Regina's unseating would mean for Arbrere.

Would they really behead her? There was no evidence that she'd done anything to either her step-father or mother. No one except Marie had any hint of evidence and hearsay, especially from someone attempting to overtake the throne, couldn't possibly be strong enough to support a beheading - could it?

Regina was many things, but she was also a good ruler. Red had her doubts about Marie's ability, especially aligning with such a brutal man. The only lives that had been spared in the attack had been her own and Regina's. The guards who'd been simply been performing their duty had all been slaughtered.

They were good men, and Red felt genuine sorrow for each and every one. They'd all been kind to her during her stay at Chastel d'Blanc and on the road. She was glad that four had remained behind with the acolytes from the Order of the Star.

The Changer didn't feel good about anything right now, and there was little she could do. She took a steadying breath and spared a small glance in Regina's direction. The least she could do was try and figure a few things out.

She nudged her horse into a faster pace and guided him around the lumbering soldiers until she was alongside their leader.

"What will happen to the queen?" She kept her face and voice neutral, doing her best to seem only somewhat interested in hopes that the oily man would speak to her honestly.

Rumple kept his attention forward, though a smirk blossomed on his thin lips. "Why, she'll stand trial for her crimes of course."

"What crimes?" Red applauded herself on maintaining her air of disinterest.

Dark eyes flicked in her direction, a smarmy giggle just barely muffled. "How much time have you got?"

The question was made in jest, and he continued before she could really respond. "Murder of the king and queen, stealing from the people, attempting to murder the princess, unleashing a plague upon her citizens, and framing the kingdom's esteemed nobles - to begin with."

He paused, a thoughtful look on his face. "I'm sure we could come up with a few other things to add to the list." He waved a hand dismissively. "General treason should do, of course. It's so lovely to have everything named though. I'm certain more people will show up for her execution."

"The people do love a good show." She murmured offhandedly. Inside she was quivering with horror and rage. Regina wasn't really guilty of any of those crimes. Commander Hua and Sir Lancelot might have still been combing through Lord Sydney's data when they left, but even the imposing knight had already seemed convinced of the council members' treachery.

There was no way in hell Regina had infected anyone with the Green Scourge, especially not with the great lengths she'd gone to in order to find a cure. She'd even personally mixed many batches of the tincture that provided temporary relief. The murder charges - well she knew the truth of those as well. They were more of a grey area, but Red would never confirm that she knew the truth of those incidences.

Part of her was concerned that perhaps Regina had lied, but that didn't seem feasible. The fact that she could confirm even some of the charges as false through Sir Lancelot and the commander reinforced her belief in Regina - as a ruler, at least.

"Are the council members to be pardoned, then?" She inquired casually.

"Oh, but of course!" came the jolly reply. "Marie is quite convinced that Regina trumped up the charges just so she could disband the council and get away with even more evil."

The man giggled again, the sound incongruent with his fierce appearance. Every time he giggled, a shiver of unease slithered down her spine. She didn't trust this man at all.

"What about the Green Scourge?" her head angled with interest.

Rumple's grin widened, his sharp teeth making her think of the crocodiles she'd once seen in a traveling merchant's collection of rare creatures. They'd been hard to forget, especially since Granny had even bought her one of the drawings as a keepsake.

"Well, let's just say the people will believe Marie when she reveals Regina's...personal connection to the source of that blight." His eyes flicked to her briefly, the gleam in his eye proving that he didn't quite trust _her_ yet.

Instead of questioning him further and riling his distrust of her even more, she nodded silently and let her horse fall back again until she was in much the same position she'd maintained for most of the trip.

This time she didn't bother fighting her urge to look at Regina. Despite what the woman had done to her personally, and Red knew she should want nothing to do with Regina, she couldn't leave the queen to the fate Rumple had laid out so gleefully.

She sighed internally, wondering if this urge to protect Regina was borne of the enchantment or her own instincts. Perhaps it was a mix of both. She swallowed as she recalled the bloodlust she'd been lost in last night. Ultimately she had no idea how many lives she'd taken as she'd fought fiercely to protect Regina.

The guilt for those deaths still hadn't settled in, and she pushed the memory of their faces away. She didn't have time to lose herself in mourning. There were many more important things to consider, and the fate of a queen - as well as two kingdoms - required her attention.

She could try her luck at breaking Regina away here, but she was certain Rumple had her under watch. The manacles Regina was bound with were heavy and would take time to break. Rumple seemed liked the kind of leader who would probably hold on to the key himself.

She gnawed at her lower lip nervously. Her best bet might be back at the castle. At least there she might be able to find allies, and she knew the keep and its many twists and turns quite well. That, paired with Regina's extensive knowledge of the hidden passageways, might just be enough to garner the monarch her freedom.

Her eyes settled on the red ring peeking out around Regina's neck, and the breath stilled in her lungs. The heavy metal collar situated around the soft skin was biting into the tan flesh, and she could see spots of blood where the harsh metal had rubbed one too many times.

Regina's face remained stony despite the pain, and only a hint of weariness could be perceived in her eyes.

They would both just have to hold on just a little longer until she could figure something out.

She swallowed hard. She hoped she could figure something out. They would arrive at Chastel d'Blanc the following morning.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N**: Thanks for the positive words. I'm not abandoning the story, and the pace for updates will remain much the same since I'm so close to finishing. Only did a quick skim, please disregard any glaring mistakes.

* * *

><p>There was no cheering as Regina was lead through the village dressed in her metal bindings. The Changer knew that Regina wasn't incredibly popular, but perhaps the threat of a true civil war was sobering to the average person.<p>

Winter was nearly upon Arbrere, and having to support a war would hit the people lowest in the hierarchy the hardest.

The chestnut stallion Red was riding shifted to the side, feeling his rider's unease. Just as Red pulled her gaze away from the assembled crowd of villagers, there was a cry as a woman pushed her way through to the front.

"Your Majesty! My husband was with you on this trip, where is he?" There were tears in the woman's light eyes and her amber hair was mussed as she clutched a toddler to her hip.

For the first time since Red had spoken to Regina, she saw the monarch react. The stony expression softened a little as the queen turned to regard the woman who'd spoken.

Red found herself holding her breath as she waited for a response.

"I'm sorry, he died in the performance of his duty. I know it's of no-" Regina's words were harshly cut off as the man riding to her right reached over to jerk the chain attached to the metal collar.

The queen's strangled words were met by a muffled cry from the village woman, whose eyes were wide with horror as she looked at the blood dotting the fur-clad men's heavy cloaks as they slowly rode past.

The breath Red had been holding in was expelled violently as she guided her horse closer to the queen. Fresh crimson welled around at Regina's neck, the bite of metal having pierced her skin anew. Her hands clenched around her reins as Regina glared at the man.

"You may feel powerful now, but I am _still_ a queen. Do that again and your life will be forfeit when we reach the castle," Regina ground out angrily.

The man smirked, his hand reaching for the chain again, when a loud giggle interrupted his movements.

His hand stilled as he turned to face the amused Rumple. The older man was leaning forward in his saddle, one hand up as he thoughtfully tapped at his chin. "She's quite right you know," he informed the soldier jauntily. "The Arberian laws are quite interesting when it comes to royal prisoners. Any mistreatment by the peasantry is met with swift executions. The nobles don't want the common folk getting ideas, you understand?"

He blinked and offered the soldier an innocent look. "But by all means, if playing your game means that much to you, do continue."

Rumple turned his horse back around to proceed back to the front, whistling a jaunty tune and not caring one way or another for the outcome.

The coarse hand that had been frozen in mid-air on its approach to the queen's chain was dropped half-heartedly, and the soldier directed his horse to the other side of the group.

Regina watched with a small sense of satisfaction and glanced back to the still crying woman with regret. They'd ridden too far for her to continue her conversation with the mourning woman. She resolutely turned forward again.

"You can slink back to where you were before, I don't need your protection," Regina voiced loudly enough for Red to clearly hear.

Grey-green eyes blinked in surprise, Red unable to contain her incredulity. The queen acted like she was completely innocent in their interaction, as if Red was the only one at fault in their tangled, mixed up relationship.

Anger churned in her stomach, but she refused to return to her previous position amongst the soldiers. She was feeling spiteful and wanted to show Regina that she was not someone that could be easily commanded. Her eyes glared into Regina's back for the short remainder of the ride.

As they finally made their way through the massive main gate to Chastel d'Blanc, they were finally met with boisterous cheers. The majority of the crowd consisted of more of the fur-clad men from across the sea, but there were a few servants in the mix. Some of the servants cheered along enthusiastically, others appeared as solemn as the villagers that had preceded them some time ago.

They halted near the stables, and Red quickly dismounted to hurry to Regina's side. She roughly pushed aside the soldiers that were prepared to jerk Regina down from her seat, and instead Red carefully helped her to the ground. She wasn't sure why she did it, the stinging anger from Regina's words before still lingering in her stomach.

Regina glared at her, but didn't immediately jerk away from the hands on her waist. Red expected another dismissal, but the monarch remained silent. She offered a quick, gentle squeeze of her hands in encouragement before she took a step back. The Changer remained within a few paces of Regina at all times, wary of the wild-eyed foreign soldiers around them.

She wasn't surprised when they were lead to the Great Hall, and she had to suppress a snort of laughter at how ridiculous Marie looked sitting on the throne. Regina wasn't a tall woman, but her presence was unmistakable as Queen. Marie wore a haughty look, but her discomfort could clearly be seen by anyone that looked for more than a moment.

As Red let her gaze roam around the Great Hall, she could guess at the source of her discomfort. Here again the fur-clad bodies of the foreign army were the main audience. She had to forcibly hold back a frown. What was Marie thinking letting an army of this size from another land right into the heart of Arbrere?

They were rough and rowdy, and from where she strode next to Regina she could tell a majority of the crowd was deep in their cups even though it wasn't even quite noon.

"Your Highness," Rumple's amused voice broke Red from her thoughts as he offered Marie a shallow bow. "I've returned as promised with your treacherous step-sister."

Marie's back straightened as she offered Rumple a condescending look laced with the barest hint of relief. "You have done well Master Rumple." The young woman cleared her throat to project her voice. "You have all done well to help me in usurping the Evil Queen from the throne, and you have my thanks for your diligence."

Wooden mugs and a few pewter chalices were raised at Marie's words, more loud cheers echoing in the hallway. Red had to suppress a wince at the noise.

The princess stood from the throne to approach the bound Regina. Her smirk faltered when she realized, that despite the manacles and discomfort the woman should be feeling, Regina still looked as regal and dignified as ever. She frowned.

She'd expected her step-sister to be a broken mess at the thought of what all of this meant, but Regina was as unmoved as ever. It was just like when they were children all over again; Regina had always thought she was simply too good to spend time together.

Marie scowled for only a moment as her eyes wandered over to her long time best friend. "Red!" she exclaimed happily. "I'm so glad that you're here and you're alright."

She stepped forward to hug the taller woman tightly, not expecting the slight awkwardness to the hug. She pulled back and her lips pursed. "Oh that's right, you poor dear. I'm so glad Rumple removed that dreadful collar. Don't worry, you'll be yourself again in no time," she offered brightly as she stepped back.

The princess made a gesture with her hand at some of the foreign soldiers. "You two, take Regina down to the dungeons. You may join in on the festivities once you're done."

The men eyed her for a moment, turning their attention to Rumple, who offered them a placid nod. They shrugged and moved to follow Marie's command.

Red began to follow, but Marie's hand on her arm halted her. "Don't worry Red, they'll make sure she's secure. She won't be able to harm you any more."

"Right," the taller woman replied hollowly, her eyes still following Regina as the bulky guards shoved their way through the dense crowd. She sighed and focused on Marie once the queen was out of sight. "Why are you here? The last time we spoke you said nothing of this. Where's David?" Her arms rose around them to indicate the hall crowded with Rumple's men.

Marie wrapped her arm around the crook of Red's elbow to guide her up the dais. "Well, we had planned to move much more slowly, but then Rumple caught an assassin Regina sent after me. Rumple thought it best to retaliate immediately, but David didn't agree - he didn't come with us."

"What?" Red replied in shock. Her arm was gently tugged, and she realized she'd stopped moving. She resumed walking. "What assassin?"

The princess leaned her head briefly against Red's shoulder. "I know, it was frightening. It turns out that the assassin that made an attempt on Regina's life was actually working for her; it was all a show, just for you. Once she figured out I was still alive somewhere, she sent him to find me."

The Changer's head shook in confusion. "That's not possible, I nearly chewed that man's arm off." She swallowed. "And I never told her that you sent me here."

"I believe you Red." Marie paused, one hand rubbing at Red's forearm in comfort. They reached the top of the dais, and Marie made a snapping gesture with her hand.

A servant scurried to bring a low stool to rest at one side of the throne. Marie smiled brightly and sat on the impressive throne, waiting patiently as Red awkwardly sat on the small stool. The tall woman had problems arranging her long limbs, needing to extend her legs so her knees didn't rise uncomfortably high.

When Red stopped moving, Marie continued. "Remember, Regina had the acolytes heal his arm. I believe she misrepresented how much healing he received. She was far too benevolent about him - she normally executes traitors. In any case, I have proof. He's down in the dungeons. Oddly enough, I think it was the same man that helped me escape the castle some years ago."

Red's hands clenched against the skirt of her dress. So Regina had lied about that too. She scowled at the fabric, realizing that this was another item of clothing borrowed from Regina's impressive wardrobe.

As Marie went on about how she'd easily retaken Arbrere, Red found herself not really listening. She nodded and made noises at what seemed to be the right parts, but her mind was furiously tumbling over everything she knew about Regina. What else had the queen lied about?

* * *

><p>The lower levels were dark and quiet, the drip-dropping of some far off leak echoing down the stone corridors and accompanied by the soft crackling of lit torches.<p>

Even with the torches evenly spaced down the massive hallway, the inky blackness of the stone was all-encompassing. The stone had aged and darkened over time, and the orange of the flickering flames did little to illuminate the bleak confines of the dungeon.

Regina found that keeping her eyes closed was best. The burning light was somewhat entrancing, and she didn't like losing her thoughts to the gentle coaxing of the dancing shadows cast by the torches.

She couldn't afford to drift off, not yet. There was too much to think about.

Annalace had stopped by as soon as she had settled in. She was still conflicted about the once trusted woman's appearance.

"_Regina," Annalace's low voice drifted through the high bars of the heavy metal door._

_The queen's heart sped up at the familiar tones, and it took everything Regina had not to lash out with her magic to bring the traitor she'd once shared her mind and body with to justice. Her fists clenched in her lap, and she leaned back into the cold stone wall in hopes that it would cool her temper._

"_I know you can hear me," the voice persisted._

_Regina remained silent. She could hear Annalace sigh, and she rolled her eyes. _

"_When I was ten years old, Rumple and his army came to our lands. They killed many men, and as a desperate attempt at peace, my father offered both me and my sister to him as servants." Silence lingered as Annalace paused. "Our father bought his freedom with our own. Rumple treated us somewhat decently, and by the time we were fourteen Belle was completely infatuated with him."_

_The imprisoned woman couldn't suppress a snort. For an intelligent woman, Belle was incredibly stupid._

_Annalace chuckled lowly. "Yes, we both know she's quite foolish." Her voice sobered. "Regina, getting to know you over these last eight years has been an immense treasure. If I could have helped it, I would have never betrayed you. Belle will never voluntarily leave him. She is my weakness, and he knows it. He would have her taken away to become a bedservant and worse. I can't let that happen. I'm sorry."_

_The words ricocheted off the stone and up through the opening high in the door sharply, the keen longing cutting through Regina's toughened exterior without effort._

_Still, Regina remained silent._

_From her position against the heavy cell door, Annalace smiled sadly. Regina never took betrayal lightly, and this would be no exception._

"_I do love you Regina, as much as I've allowed myself to love anyone other than Belle. If it's any consolation, I didn't tell him everything. Mal is safe, and he doesn't know about the fire." Annalace eyed the hallway leading up the steep flight of stairs to the guard post. She doubted her words could carry that far, but even so she was careful with her wording._

_Her hand pressed hard into the door, hoping for some response. When none came forth after several minutes, she nodded to herself silently and retreated back up the stairs._

Annalace's footsteps still echoed in Regina's memory, not unlike the first time they'd met. The twins had been presented to Regina as companions to help ease her father's passing. Though she and Belle had never meshed well, Lacey had been an instant friend. It hurt to think that their place in her life had been part of some elaborate plan.

They'd remained in Delsuel after Regina and her mother had moved to Arbrere, but once the king had died Regina had immediately sent for them. Mallorie and more of her people had trickled over as her homesickness had increased.

How the hell had Rumple managed to plot out something so elaborate as to take nearly a decade in its? What was the point? Wasn't it quicker just to land his army and take the kingdom by force? It didn't make sense to Regina.

She listened carefully for a moment and ignited a small purple flame in the palm of her left hand. She shuffled carefully over to her lone rusty cup of water and lifted it. Her eyes strained as she attempted to see the wounds on her neck in its murky reflection.

At least one part of her capture now made sense, and Regina felt a curious relief that Lacey had not revealed to Rumple that she had magic - or that Mallorie was a Changer.

It had taken everything in Regina not to use her magic to destroy Rumple's men the night of her capture. Her mind had been more tactical; the longer no one knew she had magic, the better. She'd had no idea what was going on back at the capitol, or how her people and friends were faring.

The small violet flame was snuffed out in exasperation. It was nearly impossible to see, and she didn't want to expend too much energy. She contemplated just healing herself outright, but didn't want to raise suspicion with a lack of wounds that had surely been easily visible earlier in the day.

The door at the end of the hallway creaked open, and a set of footsteps could be heard descending the stone stairs. A corner of Regina's mouth curled up and she rolled her eyes. When her visitor stopped outside her door, she couldn't resist lashing out.

"Lacey, there's no reason for you to be back so soon. I need some time." She waited for some type of response, but instead the footsteps just wandered away again. The sound of the door opening further up the hall was now permanently part of her memory.

She sighed, slightly disappointed that Annalace had taken the dismissal so easily. Her footsteps were slow as she returned to the small pallet situated along the back wall and sat.

Her eyes slid shut again as she let her mind wander.

* * *

><p>Red's pale hand clutched the rolled parchment as she approached the castle dungeons. Marie had been more than willing to allow her the private audience with the royal prisoner to air her grievances, and had even enthusiastically inquired if she might be able to squeeze a confession out of Regina.<p>

The Changer couldn't suppress a snort at the thought. Regina would never do such a thing. She relaxed her hand with a sigh. She'd downed a mug of ale for courage before she'd left, though the alcohol wasn't nearly potent enough to inebriate her in the slightest. The warmth that had gathered in her belly had been something though, especially since there had been a cold ball of betrayal low in her gut for the last few days.

The guard at the dungeon antechamber didn't ask her any questions, merely waved her through. She shrugged and carefully stepped into the dim interior. Her eyes adjusted quickly and she focused on the cell door the guard had indicated belonged to the disgraced monarch.

She took a deep breath for the final approach. There was a scent out of place here, though her muddled mind struggled to identify it.

"Lacey, there's no reason for you to be back so soon. I need some time," Regina's husky voice rang clearly through the door opening, and Red's blood heated in rage. The scent was easily placed now, and her jaw silently worked.

Annalace had betrayed Regina, yet the woman had still been allowed an audience with the queen. Her hand clenched around the parchment again as she stalked back up to have a word with the guard. Had Annalace been allowed in to see Regina? Had they resumed their relationship despite Lacey's betrayal?

Red needed to see for herself. The guard didn't hesitate once she revealed the royal seal on the parchment, though he was uneasy about leaving her alone with the queen. She promised him that she wouldn't kill or visibly harm the prisoner, and emphasized the fact that he could lock the main door behind them. There was only one way in and out of the dungeons, and no one would get past him.

Excitement welled in her as Regina's cell door was unlocked, and she waited for the guard to return to his post before her hand wrapped around the metal door handle. A swift jerk and the door swung open, and she stepped through. She pulled the door closed behind her, her eyes forward and resting on Regina's surprised face.

"The princess's lapdog decided to pay me a visit? How quaint." The acerbic words and dry delivery pushed Red over the edge.

Her chest heaved and she stepped forward swiftly, jerking Regina up by her shoulders until she was pressed back into the hard stone wall. She expected shock or surprise, but amusement was all she received.

"I am no lapdog, but even a dog has some sense of loyalty, unlike you," Red growled out fiercely.

Regina scoffed, her smirk melting away as fury stamped her features. "You would know nothing of loyalty, _dog_."

"I didn't lie to you Regina, and you knew I couldn't tell you everything." Her hands tensed around Regina's shoulders painfully, but the monarch didn't flinch. "You, however, lied to and deceived me. Not only did you use an enchantment to try and win my loyalty, but you set me up time and again to bring us closer!"

"Is it nice living in that naive world with Marie; the one that makes you believe I would trust someone sent to _spy_ on me?" Regina hissed out, her lips twisted into an angry snarl.

Red let out a strangled yell of frustration. "How can you forgive Annalace so easily, but still hold on to something that I never lied to you about? I've been honest as possible with you the entire time!"

Regina's lips parted to unleash an angry retort when she froze. Her anger melted away into amusement, her lips twitching into a smirk. A knowing glint flickered in her eyes as she leaned her head back to rest against the wall behind her. "So that's what this is about. You're jealous."

The Changer's blood pumped furiously in her veins, and the thoughts in Red's head were drowned out by sheer fury and the amused delight on Regina's face. She wanted to howl and claw at Regina's perfect face, to deny the words but that wouldn't change her reality.

"You would know. It's your enchantment that has done this to me. You've bound me to you, and I want it undone!" She moved her hands to either side of Regina's shoulders, her temper at such heights that she knew if her hands remained on the slight woman's shoulders she would have surely shattered bone.

The queen's enigmatic eyes trailed over her face like a physical touch. "Do you really?" she murmured.

Red's eyes focused on the monarch's full lips. "Do I really what?"

Regina paused and gloried in the Changer's full attention. "Do you really want it undone?"

All was still and silent in Regina's small cell. "No," came the guttural response.

If Regina hadn't been in such close proximity with the taller woman, she doubted that she would have heard the nearly inaudible response. She licked her lips as the taste of the sweet victory of Red's surrender made her light headed.

When it was clear Regina was about to speak, Red growled and leaned forward to initiate a vicious kiss. She sucked harshly at Regina's scar, nipping sharply and tasting the iron tang of blood.

The queen sneered into the kiss, biting sharply at an aggressive tongue and bringing her hands up to tear harshly at Red's lanky figure. The sweet taste of victory was now laced with the bitter taste of Red's loathing, and Regina reveled in the combination. She'd never enjoyed the saccharine world Marie chose to live in.

As rough hands gripped the backs of her knees lift her and press her back violently into the wall, a feral grin settled onto her face. She let her legs be guided up and around Red's hips, and she enjoyed the hiss of pain Red released when she dug her knees harshly into her lover's sides.

The Changer's mouth was pulled away abruptly to trail hotly down her jaw and neck.

Her hands tangled in the long waves of blackness that was Red's hair in the dim lighting of the cell, and she pulled sharply. Red growled against the flesh of her neck, the keen teeth exerting a dangerous pressure against the steady pulsing of her jugular.

Regina jerked her head closer. "If you want to kill me then _do_ it," she gritted out lowly.

Red froze. The sudden movement had caused her teeth to pierce the already damaged flesh of Regina's neck, and as she tasted the fresh blood, her anger melted away.

She breathed steadily against Regina's neck for a few moments, letting the comfort of the woman's smell wash over her as she nuzzled softly at the flesh she'd inadvertently damaged. She'd missed that.

It was wrong to have missed that, just like it was wrong for her to be where she was now, but she didn't care. She didn't care that Regina had bent her will with magic to achieve this closeness.

Well, that wasn't entirely true.

She did care; she _reveled_ in these feelings. She reveled in the way a single look from Regina could make her feel intoxicated.

"Can this enchantment be undone?" She whispered against Regina's neck.

Regina's pulse remained steady against the tip of her nose.

"No."

Red shifted her hands from the wall so that they trailed down to support the backs of Regina's thighs. She inched forward so there wasn't a hint of space left between their bodies, and leaned forward.

This time her kiss was gentle. She moved her mouth at a glacial pace, taking the time to caress every millimeter of Regina's lips with her own.

She could feel the hands in her hair ease their vice-like grip and begin a kneading motion against her scalp. She moaned into the kiss, her hips rolling in pleasure at the change.

Regina gasped as the kiss ended, her head once again thrown back as Red ground their hips together in a slow rocking motion. She could feel Red's warm breath against the sensitive flesh of her neck, and she gasped again when tender kisses were pressed where the breaths had been only a moment before.

"The binding," Red panted out between kisses. "It goes both ways, doesn't it?"

The queen arched in surprise as the lanky woman slid a hand between them to press into the fabric over her womanhood. "Yes," she admitted with a moan.

A new flood of arousal hit Red, her nostrils flaring at the admission. Yes, she was irrevocably Regina's.

But Regina was also _hers_. She had been drawn to Regina from the beginning, and the enchantment had only sealed her fate. She found that the only lingering feelings of disquiet she had stemmed from the deception of it all.

_This_...spell or enchantment, whatever it was, was not rooted solely in the binding of the collar.

She loved Regina, and no spell could create that. It was a law of the natural order. Her love was her own, and it had tangled with the pervasive magic to produce something far stronger than just the binding spell or her own emotions.

Her lips tingled with the urge to admit her feelings, but she refrained. She wasn't a complete fool. Instead she eased Regina to her feet and let her body speak the words she denied them both.

The soft way her hands cradled Regina's jaw was at least a hundred unvoiced declarations, and as she carefully helped ease the clothes from their bodies, every brush of their skin was a hundred declarations more.

When Regina arched up to fuse their mouths together in an attempt to hold back her cry of release, the way Red cradled her was a pledge of her devotion and patience.

Regina couldn't love her yet, but she could wait. The binding gave her a hope that she dared not have before.

She remained placid as Regina tucked her head onto the familiar spot on her shoulder.

"I do wish I'd chosen differently," Regina admitted against the perspiration dotted skin over her collarbone.

Red smiled up into the darkness of the cell. It was as close to an apology as she would get, but she understood. "I don't."

She could hear the quick inhale of Regina's surprise, so she continued. "I wish that you could have felt comfortable being honest with me. I would have willingly bound myself to you, Regina. In a way, I thought I was by requesting to voluntarily wear the collar in the first place. You won my devotion before you bound us."

Something wet dripped against her shoulder, but she wasn't sure if it was sweat or something else. Her fingers trailed comfortingly over Regina's bare back just to be safe. "I won't let you die here."

"Oh, I'm not dying here," Regina drawled in amusement. Her voice was a little rougher than usual.

The lanky woman chuckled. "We'll find some way to get you out of here."

She squawked in surprise when the cell was illuminated by a brilliant purple flame a moment later.

"I _might_ know a way."

Red could clearly see the amusement on Regina's face now, as well as the barest flash of insecurity. The Changer was certain she looked as surprised as she felt. The same vulnerability flickered on Regina's face once again, and Red couldn't help but kiss the look away.

She had a lot of questions, but they would have to wait. A lot of things would have to wait. Regina and those loyal to her were still in immense danger.

* * *

><p>The time after Red departed passed slowly, but Regina was content - at least as much as she could be while pretending to be be Marie's prisoner. Her lip curled at the thought.<p>

She detested giving Marie even the barest hint of happiness, but the situation required some delicacy. Her mind wandered at her mental word choice. The word would now forever be linked to Red.

The ferocity of their initial connection had been something she craved. It had been punishing, and just what she needed. She'd let herself fall into Rumple's elaborate trap, and many of the people of Arbrere had paid the price. The sting of losing a portion of her personal guard couldn't be denied either, especially when faced with one such guard's weeping widow.

She'd been unprepared for Red's sudden shift in mood, the sting of broken skin caressed by the delicate press of lips as unexpected as everything after. Emotion had welled within her, an unspeakable thing that had first terrified her several nights ago when she'd seen Red fall under one too many arrows.

The anger she'd felt at discovering Red was very much alive was genuine. Some of it had been because of the link between Red and her captor, but most of it had been directed at herself. She'd known when she enchanted the collar the second time and proceeded with the binding that she would feel closer to Red.

That terror she'd felt at seeing the sturdy wolf finally fall was completely unallowed. Regina knew better. She'd felt real love before, she'd known that fear and sense of tremendous grief when she'd lost Daniel and her parents. This thing with Red? It wasn't love. It was magic, it was controllable. She was far too strong to let some enchantment rule her mind.

And yet...still. Her chest throbbed and ached at the memory of thinking Red was gone. She'd purposely lashed out at the Changer several times since then - she hadn't been prepared for Red to be so frustratingly _kind_.

She'd preferred the physical pain right up until Red had kissed her the way she had on their very first night together.

Much as it had the first night, the reverent wonder Red worshipped her with had left her breathless and wanting. The pain of such wanting could destroy her, she knew. The acute pain of these feelings scared her in a way she wasn't prepared for.

The door at the end of the hall creaked open again, and she sighed as she listened curiously to the light, hesitant footsteps as they approached.

This wasn't the familiar step of Annalace or Red, and she was curious as the steps drew closer.

She sighed as they continued past her cell. Low murmurs sounded against the coarse stone, and Regina realized that a servant must be passing out the evening meal. Her stomach grumbled lightly at the realization, but Regina did her best to keep her mind elsewhere.

It wouldn't surprise her if Marie would deny her such meals, and the queen wasn't entirely sure she would even find any offerings meant for prisoners palatable. She could, of course, summon something herself. Regina resolved to do just that if so required.

The sounds of the food being dispersed had a gentle rhythm to it as the steps wandered down to various doors and back up the steps a couple of times. Regina wondered how many people loyal to her found themselves sudden tenants to dank cells now as her neighbors.

She waited patiently, and the metal grate she hadn't realize was situated low on her door howled and screeched as it was opened.

A wooden plate was held patiently at the slot, and Regina moved carefully forward to accept it. The familiar scents of one of her favorite meals wafted to her nose, and she looked on in surprise.

A rough hewn wooden cup was next offered through the opening, and she accepted the second offering gratefully. She hadn't felt safe drinking from the water she'd been left with earlier.

She expected the grate to close, but instead the worried eyes of a familiar face greeted her.

"Tamara," she whispered in surprise. "Be careful that you don't get into trouble. The last thing you need is to end up in the dungeons as well."

The girl's eyes twinkled. "I snuck in that plate especially for you." Tamara paused, her eyes earnestly searching Regina's face. "I have to ask you a question, Your Majesty."

Regina sipped carefully at her water before setting both plate and cup down to brace herself for whatever the endearing girl had in mind. She was certain Marie had already gleefully and publicly shared the charges pending against her.

"Do you know a man with a hook for a hand and a long scar over his left eye?"

The queen stared in surprise, flabbergasted by the question she had been completely unprepared for. She cleared her throat. "Yes."

Tamara frowned and nodded. "Do you trust him?"

The question required a well-thought out response that Regina didn't have prepared, so she went with the easier option. "He has proven to be a loyal and devoted over the years."

The answer seemed good enough for the teenager, and she moved away for a moment. Regina could hear the rustling of fabric, and Tamara's hand pushed through the opening.

There was a small rolled parchment in the servant's careful grasp, and Regina hurriedly accepted the item.

Her free hand quickly moved back to Tamara's to squeeze it gently, and she leaned closer to the opening so she could be heard without speaking loudly. "Tamara if anyone finds out about any of this, you'll be branded a traitor."

She released Tamara's hand as it was gently tugged away, and the girl was again crouching in front of the open grate. The teen offered Regina a sad smile.

"It's okay. If anything happens to me, no one will miss me. My family is long dead, and I'm proud to help my Queen," the bravado in Tamara's words made Regina smile, but she'd heard the faintest break in the girl's voice.

Regina sighed and shook her head. "Will you be in charge of the meals here for now?"

"Yes Your Majesty, the cook likes me and she didn't question me when I volunteered." Tamara's voice sounded firm again.

"Good. Be careful though Tamara. Despite what you think, you would be missed if something were to happen to you." Regina waited for a response, but the grate just slid shut.

Her head shook again, and she smiled. She could imagine the blush heating the teenager's face, having inspired it many times before.

The smile dropped from her face as she heard Tamara complete her final ascent up the stairs, and her hand curled tightly around the parchment. The girl was another name to add to the list of people she refused to leave behind.

A fight had been on her mind when she'd initially left Seles, but after seeing the alarming number of foreign soldiers Marie had foolishly guided into the very heart of Arbrere, Regina knew retaking the castle carried too high of a cost.

Winter was approaching, and any act of war she might indulge in would be foolish. She and her men would be able to handle it, but the people of all the five kingdoms would suffer as their food supplies were interrupted and strained.

Regina couldn't willfully start a war for a throne she'd never particularly wanted and cause the people of Arbrere more strife. Victory wasn't assured, not with Rumple's obviously cunning mind behind the coup.

She still wasn't certain about his motivations, or why he'd chosen the route he had. There were still many questions about who he was and what he wanted, or how he'd created the Green Scourge. One thing that many of his machinations did betray was his utter ruthlessness and general disregard for human life. On a more personal observation, Regina had to concede that he seemed to be of an odd mind she might consider true madness.

The queen doubted Marie knew what she'd really agreed to by joining forces with such a man, and though the two had no doubt been plotting her execution with some glee, Regina was amused.

Marie had wanted the throne to Arbrere so badly that she'd gone to great lengths to obtain it. It didn't make sense with the petulant young woman she'd once known, but Regina imagined the girl's mind had changed once she'd had to live like a commoner.

If the girl had been willing to accept the responsibility years before, all of these conniving moves would have been wholly unnecessary. On the night Regina's mother had died, she'd wanted nothing more than to return back to Delsuel. She'd wanted home so desperately that she'd ended up bringing more and more of her own people to Arbrere instead, only sparing visits to Delsuel when it was truly required.

Instead, Marie had made a deal with the devil. It was plain for anyone to see that she was in over her head.

Regina uncurled her hand from the around the parchment. Her mind was best suited to creating a plan that would get her people away unscathed and safe so they could all live to revel in Marie's downfall some time in the near future.

The note wasn't incredibly long, but Regina found herself grinning wickedly. "Oh you dastardly old pirate. You've finally earned that ship."

She caressed the messy scrawl on the parchment for a moment before she ignited a flame to burn it into oblivion. Its contents were far too important to leave about for just anyone to read. Regina hummed in approval as she blew the remnants of ash into nothingness at her feet.

Whatever Rumple and Marie had planned didn't matter. Regina had her own plans, and she would see them to fruition.


End file.
